Head over Heels
by Danielle Francoise
Summary: [COMPLETE] Ginny und Oliver - Hals über Kopf ins (Liebes)Chaos
1. Treffen, Wiedersehen und Ambosse

„Aus dem Weg, aus dem WEG!"Ginny Weasley, 24 Jahre jung, Reporterin für den Tagespropheten und im Moment sehr genervt schlängelte sich durch eine der vielen U-Bahnstationen von Muggellondon und versuchte verzweifelt, gegen die vielen Menschenmassen anzukommen, die sie wieder zurück in die Bahn zu drücken drohten.

„Schon mal was davon gehört, dass man die Leute ZUERST AUSSTEIGEN lässt?!"Mit viel Ellbogeneinsatz und einer Menge Geschrei hatte sie es dann doch irgendwann geschafft, sich zu der Rolltreppe vorzukämpfen und wieder an die Erdoberfläche zu gelangen.

„Was ist heute nur los?"Murmelte sie frustriert. Die Bahn war ja wirklich oft überfüllt, aber so schlimm war es sonst nie gewesen.

„Fußballspiel."

„Wie?"Ginny drehte sich verwundert um und sah in das Gesicht einer Frau, etwa so alt wie ihre Mutter, die wohl eben hinter ihr auf der Rolltreppe gestanden hatte.

„Fußballspiel. Heute. Dann drehen sie immer so durch."Erklärte die Frau und lächelte freundlich.

„Ach so. Stimmt, ich glaube mein Freund hatte so etwas erwähnt."_Sehr gut, Ginny. Würdest du mal richtig zuhören, wäre dir gleich klar gewesen, dass du besser ein Taxi nimmst._

„Feuerrotes, glattes Haar, die Augen fast schwarz, blasse Haut, zierlich... Sie sind doch Ginny Weasley, oder?"

„Woher wissen Sie das?"Fragte der Rotschopf und wusste nicht, worüber sie sich mehr wundern sollte: Dass diese Frau sie kannte oder wie sie sie beschrieb. Hatte sie absichtlich die häßlichen Sommersprossen und, Ginnys Meinung nach, zu langen Wimpern weggelassen?

Die Frau winkte ab: „Ihre Kolumnen füllen praktisch jede Ausgabe des Propheten, natürlich kenne ich Sie! Jeder kennt Sie! Nun ja, jeder von uns, versteht sich."

„Was... Sie... OH!" Ginny wurde plötzlich klar, was die Frau meinte. Sie war also auch eine Hexe, oder zumindest mit der Zauberwelt bekannt.

„Außerdem," die Frau lächelte noch breiter: „Sind Sie und einige Ihrer Brüder mit meinem Sohn zur Schule gegangen. Zwei ihrer Brüder haben sogar mit ihm zusammen im Quidditchteam gespielt, wenn ich mich recht erinnere."

Moment, das hieße ja...

„Mrs. Wood?"

„Exakt." Sie streckte die Hand aus und Ginny ergriff sie freudig.

„Wie geht es Ihrem Sohn denn? Immer noch aktiver Spieler? Leider hatte ich in den letzten Monaten nicht wirklich Gelegenheit dazu, mich was Quidditch angeht auf dem neuesten Stand zu halten."Um genau zu sein hatte sie in den letzten Monaten kaum Gelegenheit dazu gehabt, sich über irgendetwas was die Zauberwelt anging auf dem Laufenden zu halten, mal abgesehen von den Themen, über die sie berichtete. Was Dinge wie Quidditch anging, hatte sie keinen blassen Schimmer mehr.

Da ihr Freund ein Muggel war - Molly möge ihrer Tochter verzeihen - lebte Ginny momentan auch ziemlich ... muggelhaft und hatte damit aufgehört, Magie zu benutzen, außer es ging wirklich nicht anders. Oder vielmehr, wenn sie es so empfand, als würde es nicht anders gehen. Sie war eben doch eine verwöhnte Hexe, die es nicht mochte, alles auf die „schwere Tour"zu machen.

„Immer noch aktiv, ja."Sie seufzte: „Bis ihm irgendwann mal ein Klatscher das Genick bricht, würde ich sagen. Vorher hört der nicht auf."

Ginny lachte. Sie konnte sich nur zu gut daran erinnern, wie Oliver, Kapitän des Quidditchteams von Gryffindor, ihre Brüder und Harry damals herumgescheucht hatte. Quidditch war wirklich schon immer sein Leben gewesen.

„Haben Sie vielleicht noch etwas Zeit?"Fragte Mrs. Wood: „Ich würde gerne noch etwas mit Ihnen reden. Wo ich doch so ein Fan von Ihnen bin."

„Fan? Ich habe Fans?"

„Natürlich doch! Ihre Fotos sind in sämtlichen Zeitschriften .... _unseren _Zeitschriften und ihr Bericht über den Untergang des Dunklen Lords vor einem Jahr war einfach phänomenal!"

Fotos in sämtlichen Zeitschriften? Oy, sie würde wohl mit ihrem Redakteur sprechen müssen... und sich beizeiten mal wieder eine _ihrer_ Zeitschriften besorgen. Sie schaute auf ihre Uhr. Bis zu ihrer Verabredung mit Hermine in der Winkelgasse blieb ihr noch gut eine Stunde Zeit. Bummeln könnte sie auch morgen noch... warum also nicht?

„Etwas Zeit hätte ich schon noch. Es wäre wohl auch besser, wenn wir _solche_ Sachen nicht auf offener Straße besprechen."

Mrs. Wood riss entsetzt die haselnussbraunen Augen auf: „Oh, wo habe ich nur meinen Kopf, Sie haben Recht! Wie unvorsichtig von mir! Kommen Sie, ich kenne da ein nettes Café gleich hier um die Ecke."

Eine Viertelstunde später saßen die beiden in einem kleinen Café namens „Teapot"und unterhielten sich über dies und jenes. Allerdings schaute Mrs. Wood ständig auf ihre Armbanduhr.

„Sind Sie in Eile, oder warum schauen Sie ständig auf ihre Uhr?"Fragte Ginny schließlich, als sie es nicht mehr ignorieren konnte.

Mrs. Wood lächelte entschuldigend: „Nein, nein. Ich war nur nicht ganz ehrlich mit Ihnen."

Ginny hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

„Ich habe hier heute eine Verabredung mit meinem Sohn und ich dachte mir, wenn ich schon mal die Chance habe, mit Ginny Weasley zu sprechen, lasse ich mir das nicht entgehen. Außerdem würde mein Sohn sich sicher freuen, eine alte Schulkameradin wiederzusehen."

Ginny musste ein Lachen unterdrücken. Wirklich Kameraden waren sie und Oliver ja nicht gewesen. Sie konnte sich nicht einmal daran erinnern, mal länger als eine Minute mit ihm gesprochen zu haben. Aber sie hielt sich zurück, Olivers Mutter davon zu erzählen. Statt dessen tat sie lieber so, als fände sie die Idee fantastisch, um Mrs. Wood nicht zu verletzen.

Oliver Wood, 29 Jahre jung, Torhüter der Chudley Cannons und im Moment sehr in Eile, trat aus einer dunklen Seitenstraße und steuerte auf den „Teapot"zu. Er würde wohl nie verstehen, wie seine Mutter es aushielt, fast ohne Zauberei auszukommen. Lag vielleicht daran, dass ihre Eltern Muggel gewesen waren. Er jedenfalls schaffte es ja kaum, pünktlich zu sein, wenn er apparierte. Als er durch die Straße hetzte, war er sich der vielen Blicke, die an ihm hafteten nicht bewusst. Genauer gesagt war er sich der Blicke nie bewusst, die er auf sich zog. Entweder er war zu sehr in Eile - und das kam häufig vor - oder er war zu sehr in Gedanken - Quidditch meistens - um zu bemerken, wie ihm sämtliche Frauen und junge Mädchen hinterherstarrten. Ihm war schon oft gesagt worden, dass er mit Scheuklappen durchs Leben lief, aber das war ihm herzlich egal. Diese Schauklappen halfen ihm vielleicht dabei, unangenehme Dinge zu übersehen.

Sobald er das Café betreten hatte, erspähte er seine Mutter, die mit ihrem goldblonden Haar überall auffiel. Die grauen Strähnen taten in Olivers Augen der Schönheit keinen Abbruch. Aber - wo wir gerade bei Schönheit sind - wer saß denn da neben seiner Mutter? Er trat näher an den Tisch heran und während er seiner Mutter zur Begrüßung einen Kuss auf die Wange gab, fragte er sich fieberhaft, wo er diesen Rotschopf schon einmal gesehen hatte. Irgendwoher kannte er sie, da war er sich sicher, nur...

„Setzen,"befahl Mrs. Wood und zeigte auf den Stuhl zu ihrer Linken.

Oliver tat wie ihm gehießen und sah die Frau, die ihm nun gegenübersaß, nachdenklich an. Wie war ihr Name? Es lag ihm auf der Zunge... verflixt.

Mrs. Wood verdrehte die Augen und sah Ginny, um deren Mund beim Anblick von Olivers ratlosen Gesicht ein breites Grinsen spielte, heute schon zum zweiten Male entschuldigend an: „Er ließt keine Zeitung. Nur Quidditch, Sie verstehen schon."Sie tippte sich mit dem Zeigefinger gegen die Stirn, als wolle sie sagen, ihr Sohn habe eine Meise.

„Oliver, jetzt sag mir nicht, dass du sie nicht erkennst! Du bist immerhin zwei Jahre mit ihr zur Schule gegangen!"

Oliver sah seine Mutter ratlos an.

Ginny, die von Minute zu Minute amüsierter schien, beugte sich auf dem Tisch vor und bedeutete Oliver mit einem Zeigefinger, sich auch zu ihr zu beugen.

„Ich gebe dir wohl besser einen Tipp bevor deine Mutter dir den Kopf abreißt."

Sichtlich durcheinander beugte er sich ebenfalls vor, so das sie ihm ins Ohr flüstern konnte. Ehe sie ihm ihren Tipp gab, kam sie nicht umher, zu bemerken, wie gut er roch. Doch sie schob den Gedanken schnell beiseite.

„Also - Ich habe sechs Brüder, allesamt Rotschöpfe wie ich, ich bin mit Harry Potter und Hermione, ehm, Granger befreundet und Malfoy mochte mich nie besonders."Sie lehnte sich wieder in ihrem Stuhl zurück und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

Oliver öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn aber sofort wieder. Das konnte doch nie im Leben Ginny Weasley sein! Ginny Weasley war viel unscheinbarer gewesen und hatte auch nicht so dunkle Augen gehabt, die an das Meer bei Nacht erinnerten... Allerdings hatte Oliver sie auch das letzte Mal gesehen, als sie 12 gewesen war und so genau angeschaut hatte er sie nie, also...

„Ginny Weasley?"

Mrs. Wood applaudierte schwerfällig: „Besser spät als nie."

Ginny lachte nervös. Zuerst hatte der Gedanke daran, Oliver wiederzutreffen in ihr keine Regung hervorgerufen, dann hatte sie für Mrs. Wood so getan, als würde sie sich darüber freuen und nun wollte sie nichts wie weg. Leider war sie nicht mehr naiv genug, daran zu glauben, dass die plötzliche Hitze im Laden von der Heizung herrührte. Hatte er schon immer so gut ausgesehen? Sie versuchte verzweifelt, sich daran zu erinnern, ob er schon damals irgendeine Wirkung auf sie gehabt hatte. Sie wusste es zwar nicht sicher,bezweifelte es allerdings. Sie war 12 gewesen und hatte an Jungs keinen Gedanken verschwendet. Besonders nicht an Jungs, die fünf Jahre älter waren als sie. Nur jetzt sah die Sache schon ganz anders aus und das gefiel ihr gar nicht. Insgeheim verfluchte sie Oliver dafür, dass er nicht wie der alte Knacker aussehen konnte, der er war - so kurz vor dreißig und damit bereits mit einem Bein im Grab. Sein braunes Haar sollte nicht so schimmern und seine Augen nicht so verführerisch leuchten... Wohl zu ihrem Glück wurde sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Zu ihren Unglück war es Oliver, der sie ansprach.

„Wie geht es dir? Mein Gott, wir haben uns seit 12 Jahren nicht mehr gesehen! Und wie geht es den Zwillingen und Harry?"

Ginny räusperte sich, wie um sicherzugehen, dass ihre Stimme noch da war. „Mir geht es gut und was Harry angeht, könnte es ihm wohl nicht besser gehen. Jetzt da der Dunkle Lord endgültig verschwunden ist."

Oliver nickte. Ihnen allen ging es um einiges besser, seit sie nicht mehr in Angst und Schrecken leben mussten.

„George ist zur Zeit in Amerika, um dort eine Zweigstelle von Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes aufzuziehen und Fred kümmert sich solange alleine um den Laden in der Winkelgasse. Wusstest du, dass er Hermine geheiratet hat?"

Olivers Gesichtsausdruck verriet ihr, dass er nicht davon gewusst hatte. „Also das ist wirklich mal eine Überraschung! Der Klassenclown und die Musterschülerin."Er lachte.

„Genau das stand bei ihrer Hochzeit vor drei Jahren auch auf der Torte."Grinste Ginny.

Mrs. Wood saß die ganze Zeit über nur still da und beobachtete die beiden mit einem leicht hinterhältigen Lächeln.

„Und was machst du jetzt beruflich?"

„Reporterin für den Propheten."

„Ah, deswegen eben die Bemerkung, dass ich nie Zeitung lese. Na ja..."Er zuckte die Schultern: „Aber ab jetzt werde ich natürlich öfter mal einen Blick hineinwerfen, um zu sehen, ob ich etwas von dir zu lesen kriege."Er zwinkerte ihr zu.

Ginny spürte, wie sie rot wurde und hätte sich am liebsten selbst getreten. Das war doch wirklich lächerlich, ihr wurde so oft zugezwinkert und nie reagierte sie auch nur im Geringsten darauf.

„Deine Mutter hat erwähnt, dass du immer noch spielst."Drehte sie den Spieß schnell um: „Ich hatte in der letzten Zeit nicht wirklich die Gelegenheit, mir ein Quidditchspiel anzusehen, obwohl ich das früher immer sehr gerne getan habe. Aber natürlich werde ich ab jetzt mal zu einigen Spielen deiner Mannschaft kommen, um zu sehen, ob du immer noch deine alte Form hast."

Er grinste schief. „Touché."

Nun meldete Mrs. Wood sich doch zu Wort. „Ginny, Sie haben doch auch für Gryffindor gespielt, oder? Das hatten sie doch erwähnt, ehe mein Sohn her kam."

Die Worte zeigten ihre Wirkung. Olivers Augen funkelten nun noch mehr als vorher, als er sie ansah.

„Wann? Welche Position?"

„Eh... ich bin in meinem vierten Jahr ins Team gekommen, als Harry, Fred und George von unserer damaligen Schulleiterin einen lebenslangen Quidditchbann bekommen haben."

Oliver wurde bleich. Er hatte zwar einiges über das Jahr gehört, in dem diese Umbridge Schulleiterin gewesen war, aber das war ihm neu.

„Nun, der Bann wurde natürlich aufgehoben, als Dumbledore im nächsten Jahr wieder da war... Aber da Fred und George ja sowieso im siebten Jahr waren, kam nur Harry ins Team zurück. In dem Jahr, in dem er gebannt war, war ich Sucherin. Danach bin ich Jägerin geworden, als Katie und Angelina ihren Abschluss machten."

„Wow, du warst bestimmt gut. Du sitzt jetzt zwar, aber das was ich von hier aus sehe, sieht für mich wie die perfekte Fliegerfigur aus."

Ginny verschluckte sich an ihrem Kaffee, doch Oliver sprach unbeirrt weiter.

„Und wer hat eigentlich meine Position übernommen, als ich weg war? Und wer wurde Kapitän? Meine Güte, ich hätte mich wirklich mal erkundigen sollen, mir fällt erst jetzt auf, das ich fast gar nichts aus der Zeit weiß, nachdem ich Hogwarts verlassen habe."

Ginny lachte. „Okay, also: Mein Bruder Ron wurde Torhüter... schau nicht so erschrocken, er war ganz gut... zumindest nachdem Umbridge weg war und Harry wieder ins Team kam. Nach dir war Angelina für ein Jahr Kapitän, als sie ging wurde es Harry und in meinem letzten Jahr war ich es."

Sie hätte es nicht für möglich gehalten, aber seine Augen funkelten noch mehr: „Dann musst du wirklich gut sein, wenn McGonagall dich zum Kapitän gemacht hat!"

„Na ja, ich _war_ wohl gut, ich hab seit Jahren nicht mehr gespielt."Plötzlich fuhr sie zusammen und schaute auf ihre Uhr: „Oh verdammt! Ich bin noch verabredet. Mist, jetzt muss ich apparieren um es noch zu schaffen, dabei habe ich mir geschworen, als Muggel zu überleben, verdammt!"Sie kramte hastig ihre Geldbörse aus ihrer Tasche und legte das Geld für den Kaffee auf den Tisch.

„Treffen Sie sich mit ihrem Freund?"Fragte Mrs. Wood unschuldig. Sie konnte die Ambosse, die Oliver und Ginny in diesem Moment auf den Kopf knallten fast hören.

„Äh... nein, mit Hermine Gr.. eh, Weasley meine ich."

Oliver sagte nichts, sondern starrte einfach stumm auf ihre Schulter.

„Oh, bevor Sie gehen, wollen wir uns vielleicht noch einmal treffen? Vielleicht..."Mrs. Wood sah sich kurz im Laden um und dann schien plötzlich eine Idee in ihr zu keimen. „Aaah, wie wäre es, wenn Sie und Ihre Freunde nächstes Wochenende zum Abendessen zu mir kommen? Oliver wird dann natürlich auch kommen, so kann er mal wieder mit seinen alten Teamkameraden sprechen."

Oliver starrte seine Mutter ungläubig an. So gern er auch mit seinen alten Freunden und vor allem mit Ginny zu Abend essen würde, der Eifer der hier an den Tag gelegt wurde war ja schon fast peinlich.

„Ich könnte auch Katie, Angelina und Alicia bescheid geben..."Murmelte Ginny und schloss dann erschrocken den Mund. _Erst denken,dann sprechen, verdammt!_

„Also abgemacht!" Rief Mrs. Wood fröhlich: „Sie fragen Ihre Freunde und eulen mir dann einfach, an welchem Tag und um wie viel Uhr es allen am besten passt."

„Eh..."Zum Widersprechen war es wohl zu spät, wie Ginny einsehen musste. „Gut, gerne."

„Sie können auch gerne ihren Freund mitbringen."

Nun fiel Oliver fast von seinem Stuhl.

Ginny sah ihn verwirrt an und wendete dann ihren Blick wieder zu seiner Mutter.

„Würde ich gerne, aber er weiß nicht wirklich bescheid über... na ja. Es wäre besser wenn er nicht mitkommt."Sie lachte übertrieben fröhlich und stand dann auf: „Es war mir ein Vergnügen, Sie kennen zu lernen und wir sehen uns dann nächstes Wochenende."Sie schüttelte Mrs. Woods Hand. Auch wenn sie etwas übereifrig erschien, mochte Ginny die Frau doch irgendwie.

„Oliver..."Sie wandte ihren Blick in die Richtung, wo er eben noch gesessen hatte, stellte allerdings überrascht fest, dass er inzwischen stand.

„Mein Sohn, der Gentleman. Wenn eine Dame sich erhebt, erhebt sich auch der Herr." Erklärte Mrs. Wood fast schon stolz.

„Oh... na, wenn das so ist."Sie versuchte ein Lachen, diesesmal echt, wegzuhusten.

„Es hat mich sehr gefreut, dich wiederzusehen und ich schätze, dann auf bald..."

Sie schüttelte auch seine Hand und kam abermals nicht umhin, etwas zu bemerken: Sanfte Haut, fester Griff...

„Mich hat es auch gefreut."

Für einige, scheinbar endlose Sekunden starrten sie sich in die Augen, ehe Ginny sich dazu aufraffen konnte, sich nun wirklich auf den Weg zu ihrer Verabredung zu machen.

_Komischer Anfang irgendwie, or? oO Na ja, mal sehen wo mich die Story noch hinbringt XD hat bis jetzt null geplottet ;_


	2. Essen, Starbucks und die UBahn

Ginny kam gerade noch pünktlich im Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes an. Wie erwartet war nicht nur Hermine sondern auch Fred dort anzutreffen und so konnte sie den beiden gleich von Mrs. Woods Einladung erzählen, ehe sie mit Hermine loszog.

Ebenfalls wie erwartet war Fred aus dem Häuschen und sogar Hermine fand die Idee gut.

Würde sich etwa jeder so freuen, nur sie nicht?

Etwas später schlenderten Hermine und Ginny durch die Winkelgasse.

„Hm... ich war auch schon lange nicht mehr in einem Muggelbuchladen,"merkte Hermine an und Ginny musste mal wieder daran denken, wie ironisch das alles war: Sie, die in einer Zaubererfamilie aufgewachsen war lebte wegen ihres Freundes nun fast zu 100 als Muggel - sie tippte sogar ihre Artikel mit dem Computer, was ihren Redakteur zuerst doch etwas umgehauen hatte - und Hermine, die bei Muggeln aufgewachsen war, lebte seit sie mit Fred verheiratet war fast zu 100 ohne Muggeldinge.

Vielleicht hatte ihre Mutter recht und sie sollte sich doch einen Zauberer suchen, mit dem sie glücklich werden konnte.

Oh, warum musste ihr gerade jetzt ein gewisser Quidditchspieler mit haselnussbraunen Augen in den Gedanken herumspringen?

„Ginny?"

„Mhm?"

„Du bist blöd, weißt du das?"

„Mhm."

Sie hörte ihr also tatsächlich nicht zu. Hermine verdrehte die Augen.

„Weißt du was, Ginny?"

„Hm?"

„Was meinst du, ist George genauso toll im Bett wie Fred?"

„Mhm... HERMINE!" Sie schlug ihrer brünetten Freundin auf den Arm.

„Das ist nicht lustig, hör auf zu lachen!"

„Doch ist es. Du hast mir nicht zugehört, die Gelegenheit musste ich doch nutzen. Wo bist du bloß mit deinen Gedanken?"

„Unwichtig. Also willst du jetzt in einen Muggelbuchladen, oder nicht?"

„Ginny."Warnte Hermine: „Komm mir nicht mit der Unwichtig-Tour. Irgendwas hast du doch."

Als Ginny nicht antwortete, nahm Hermine sie beim Arm und zog sie in eine Seitenstraße, um den anderen Passanten nicht mitten im Weg zu stehen.

„Was ist los?"

Ginny seufzte: „Ich bin einfach komisch drauf heute. Vielleicht werde ich krank? Ja, das wird es sein. Das würde zumindest diese falschen Gefühle erklären."

„Wie war das?"Zum Schluss hin hatte Ginny nur noch geflüstert, so dass Hermine sich nun etwas zu ihr beugte.

„Also OK, aber versprich mir, dass du niemandem etwas sagst! Thomas darf nie etwas davon erfahren, versprich es mir!"

Hermine erschrak etwas bei der Heftigkeit, mit der Ginny nun sprach, aber sie nickte.

„Ich werde weder deinem Freund noch sonst wem was sagen, ist doch logisch."

„Gut... also ich hab doch heute Oliver gesehen und..."

„Er sieht immer noch so gut aus wie damals, wenn nicht sogar noch besser?"Stellte Hermine fest, als sei es das Normalste von der Welt.

Ginny riss die Augen auf: „Du findest er sah früher gut aus? Du hast ihn auch nur zweimal angeschaut?"

„Natürlich! Hör mal, auch wenn ich ständig hinter meinen Büchern gehangen hab, heißt das nicht, dass ich nicht auch mal den einen oder anderen Jungen genauer angeschaut habe."

„Jetzt sag mir bitte, dass dein Ehemann auch zu diesen Jungs gehörte."

„Ne."Hermine schmunzelte: „In der Schule fühlte ich mich eher von Percy angezogen."

Ginny brach in Gelächter aus. Das hätte wirklich gepasst, wenn die beiden zusammengekommen wären.

„Und was ist jetzt mit Oliver?"Zerstörte Hermine die heitere Stimmung abrupt.

„Er... oh Gott, ich traue mich kaum, das zu sagen, aber er ist einfach nur heiß."

„Sind wir wieder 16 und 17?"

„Wart ab, du siehst ihn ja nächstes Wochenende. Etwas anderes fällt einem da nicht zu ein."

Hermine dachte kurz nach: „Aber er ist nicht so „heiß", dass er eine Gefahr für Thomas werden könnte, oder?"

Die Rothaarige sah Hermine verzweifelt an: „Glaub mir, wären seine Mutter und die anderen Gäste im Café nicht gewesen, wäre ich auf der Stelle über ihn hergefallen."

Am nächsten Samstag sah Ginny sich im Esszimmer von Mrs. Wood direkt neben Oliver platziert und von dessen Fotos umgeben.

„Sie sind sicherlich sehr stolz auf Ihren Sohn,"bemerkte Hermine, der natürlich auch die vielen Fotografien von Oliver, die an den Wänden hingen, nicht entgangen waren.

Mrs. Wood nickte. „Außerdem ist er so selten mal zu Besuch hier, also muss ich ja irgendwas unternehmen, damit ich nicht vergesse, wie er aussieht."

Hermine lachte und warf Ginny, die neben ihr saß, einen Seitenblick zu: „Das passiert sicherlich nicht so schnell."Wie Ginny angekündigt hatte, waren außer Hermine, Fred, Harry und Ron auch Angelina, Katie und Alicia an diesem Abend anwesend. Während des Essens verfielen alle um sie herum schnell in angeregte Gespräche. Ginny spürte zwar, wie Hermine sie zwischendurch immer mal wieder am Arm anstupste, um sie dazu zu bewegen, sich an den Gesprächen zu beteiligen, aber sie ignorierte ihre beste Freundin einfach. Alles was sie wollte, war diesen Abend schnell hinter sich zu bringen, nach Hause zu fahren und... oder am Besten zu Thomas fahren und über _ihn _herfallen. Ja, das war besser.

Die Tortur war für Ginny nach dem Essen allerdings noch nicht beendet; die anderen wollten sich noch unbedingt zum Kaffee ins Wohnzimmer setzen. Während Ginny sich also missmutig auf den Weg ins Wohnzimmer machte, fragte sie sich wütend, warum die anderen sich nicht einfach einen Kaffee bei Starbucks holen und auf dem Nachhauseweg trinken konnten, wenn sie so scharf auf die Brühe waren. Aber halt. Wahrscheinlich kannten die anderen Starbucks gar nicht. Sie schien hier ja die Einzige zu sein, die auf die Annehmlichkeiten des Lebens als vollwertige Hexe verzichten musste und sich Tag für Tag in Muggellondon durchschlug.

Also konnte sie Starbucks wohl vergessen und musste sich statt dessen ins Wohnzimmer setzen und das alles weiterhin über sich ergehen lassen.

„Also ich muss ja ehrlich sagen, ich war ganz schön baff, als Ginny mir erzählt hat, dass ihr zwei geheiratet habt."Lachte Oliver.

„Nicht nur du warst baff,"bemerkte Angelina. Allerdings schien sie im Gegensatz zu Oliver toternst.

Bevor Hermine etwas zu Angelina sagen konnte, wandte sich Fred schnell an Oliver. „Na ja, wir sind seit fast zehn Jahren zusammen, da wurde es langsam Zeit zu heiraten."

„So lange schon? Aber das wär dann ja seit eurem fünften und siebten Jahr in Hogwarts!"Oliver sah ehrlich beeindruckt aus: „Junge, Junge. Und ich kann schon froh sein, wenn ich mal ne Beziehung von zehn Monaten zustande kriege."Er lachte wieder.

„Wie lange sind Sie denn schon mit Ihrem Freund zusammen?"Fragte Mrs. Wood Ginny mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln.

Auf was setzte diese Frau bitte?

„Seit... eh..."

„1 ½ Jahre, Ginny."Half Hermine ihr aus.

„Das weiß ich auch."In Wirklichkeit hätte sie hier wohl noch bis zum nächsten Tag sitzen und nachgrübeln können und es wäre ihr nicht eingefallen. Sie war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, Oliver zu ignorieren, der neben ihr saß. Lächerlicherweise schien sie die Einzige von beiden zu sein, der das Sitzarrangement auch nur im Geringsten etwas ausmachste.

„So lange schon?" Mrs. Wood hob die Augenbrauen. „Dann sind Sie sich wohl nicht so sicher mit ihm?"

„Wie meinen Sie das?" Ginny fragte sich, ob sie auch die Einzige war, die den Widerspruch in dieser Aussage erkannte, denn die Anderen nickten weise.

„Nun, wenn Sie daran denken würden, Ihr restliches Leben mit ihm zu verbringen, dann müssten Sie doch nicht mehr dieses Versteckspiel durchhalten und könnten ihm sagen, dass Sie eine Hexe sind, oder? Der einzige ersichtliche Grund, warum Sie ihm noch nichts gesagt haben wird wohl sein, dass Sie genau wissen, dass er bald aus ihrem Leben verschwinden wird."

Diese erschreckend einleuchtende Erklärung hatte Ginny so eiskalt erwischt, dass sie nun für den Rest des Abends erst Recht nichts mehr zum Gespräch beisteuern konnte und wollte.

Erst als Mrs. Wood Sie aus ihr unerfindlichen Gründen bat, zusammen mit Oliver das Geschirr in die Küche zu bringen, kam wieder Leben in sie. Sie stand auf, schnappte sich so viele Tassen und Unterteller wie sie sicher tragen konnte und ging steifbeinig hinter Oliver her.

Als sie wieder aus der Küche kamen, ging alles so schnell, dass es Ginny unmöglich war, irgendetwas zu unternehmen:

Fred, Hermine und die Anderen stürzten sich auf Oliver und verabschiedeten sich herzlichst von ihm. Danach stürmten sie noch kurz auf Ginny zu und in der nächsten Sekunde waren sie verschwunden.

Das durfte doch wohl nicht wahr sein, dachte Ginny. Diese Schweine waren einfach auf und davon appariert, als hätten sie sich abgesprochen.

„Apparieren Sie auch?"Fragte Mrs. Wood Ginny.

Irgendetwas an dem Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht sagte Ginny, dass sie diesen überstürzten Aufbruch mit den Anderen abgesprochen hatte und dass sie die Antwort auf ihre Frage schon längst wusste. Sie schaute kurz zu Oliver und auch ihm schien zumindest Ersteres klar zu sein.

„Nein... ich nehme die Bahn und laufe dann noch ein Stück."

„Aber doch nicht um diese Uhrzeit!"Rief Mrs. Wood entrüstet.

Ginny schaute auf ihre Uhr. Es war halb zehn, wozu also der große Aufriss?

„Gut... dann... appariere ich vielleicht doch?"Ginny hörte sich an wie ein Schauspieler, der nicht wusste, was er als nächstes sagen sollte und vergebens auf die Suflöse wartete.

Anscheinend hatte sie das Falsche gesagt, denn Mrs. Wood schüttelte energisch den Kopf: „Kindchen, Sie wollen es doch als Muggel schaffen, sagten Sie das nicht irgendwann?"

Hatte sie?

„Also werden Sie auch wie ein Muggel nach Hause kommen."

Würde sie?

„Oliver wird sicherlich hocherfreut sein, Sie nach Hause zu bringen, damit Ihnen nichts passiert."

Wird er?

Oliver, der bis dahin einfach nur stumm das absurde Theater beobachtet hatte, das seine Mutter da aufzog, zuckte zusammen.

„Aber das dauert doch viel länger, Ginny will sicherlich nicht noch mit mir durch die Gegend tapern. Wenn sie appariert, ist sie doch viel schneller zu Hause."Außerdem war sie ohne ihn wohl sicherer als mit ihm.

Ginny nickte euphorisch, Mrs. Wood hingegen schüttelte wieder den Kopf, als wolle sie beiden sagen, dass sie den falschen Text aufsagten.

„Ginny will es als Muggel schaffen, das ist wichtig für sie."

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf.

„Immerhin ist ihr Freund ein Muggel."

Nicken und ein angedeutetes „Aber"das allerdings sofort abgewürgt wurde.

„Du solltest sie da unterstützen und sie nach Hause zu bringen ist ja wohl das Mindeste. Du willst doch sicherlich nicht, dass ihr etwas passiert."

Ginny winkte ab.

„Mir passiert schon nichts. Was soll mir schon in der Bahn passieren? Und diese paar Minuten, die ich zu Fuß gehen muss."

Wurde bereits erwähnt, wie lächerlich Ginny diese Unterhaltung fand?

Mrs. Wood zog ihre Augenbrauen zusammen und wedelte mit einem Zeigefinger in der Luft herum: „Falls Sie es noch nicht gehört haben: London ist voller Wahnsinniger. Ich werde nicht das Risiko eingehen, morgen in der Zeitung zu lesen, dass sie zerstückelt in einer Mülltonne gefunden worden."

So schnell wurde eine Komödie also zum Drama, interessant.

Oliver verdrehte die Augen. „Ist schon OK, Mutter. Ich bringe sie mit dem höchsten Vergnügen nach Hause, ehe du noch zu einem Vortrag über dunkle Gassen und die Gefahren von ausländischen Taxifahrern hingerissen wirst."

Also marschierten die brav zur Haustür und zogen ihre Jacken an.

„Jetzt werde ich auch viel besser schlafen können, weil ich sicher sein kann, dass Sie sicher nach Hause kommen."Seltsamerweise klang Mrs. Wood nun ehrlich erleichtert, als sie Ginny umarmte. Nachdem sie sich auch noch von ihrem Sohn verabschiedet und ihn ermahnt hatte, bald wieder vorbeizuschauen, machten sie sich auf den Weg zur nächsten Bahnstation.

Jeder in seinen Gedanken versunken sprachen beide kein einziges Wort.

_Was will Mom bitte erreichen? Besorgnis gut und schön, aber langsam wird das echt auffällig. Würde ich sie nicht besser kennen, könnte ich glatt denken... Sekunde... Nein, unmöglich._

Beim Gehen achtete er darauf, genügend Abstand zu ihr zu halten. Das kam ihm selbst zwar etwas lächerlich vor, immerhin war er ein erwachsener Mann und kein hormongeplagter Teenager mehr, aber sicher war sicher. Eigentlich, wenn er jetzt so darüber nachdachte, war er seit er Ginny mit seiner Mutter im Teapot getroffen hatte,

eher ein hormongeplagter Teenager als ein erwachsener Mann. Er wusste nicht, wie das kam und warum gerade sie; alles was er wusste war, dass er besser Abstand zu ihr hielt, ehe diese seltsame Anziehungskraft die Oberhand gewann. Sie war war fünf Jahre jünger als er, er war ... fünf Jahre älter als sie - wie auch immer - sie hatte einen Freund, er hatte seinen Sport. Verdammt, sie hatte einen Freund, das war der springende Punkt hier.

_Nicht denken,Ginny, nicht denken, nicht denken... verdammt, warum kommt er nicht näher? Argh. Gut, also doch denken. Denk an deinen Freund, an... an... Thomas! Genau, Thomas war's. An den Mann mit dem du seit... ehm, langer Zeit eine glückliche Beziehung führst. An den Mann dem du seit so langer Zeit immer noch nichts über deine wahre Herkunft erzählt hast. An den Mann den du nie deinen Eltern vorstellen wirst können, weil er ja etwas herausfinden könnte, an den Mann wegen dem du seit langer Zeit lebst wie ein Höhlenmensch ohne jeglichen Komfort. ... Nein, nicht denken. Liegt das an mir, oder sieht Oliver heute Abend noch besser aus als das letzte Mal, als ich ihn gesehen habe?_

„Ach, halt die Klappe."

„Was?"Oliver blieb stehen und schaute Ginny verstört an. „Ich soll die Klappe halten? Ich sag doch gar nichts."

Ginny lief knallrot an. Jetzt sprach sie also schon mit sich selbst.

„Entschuldige, ich meinte nicht dich... ich... ich hab nur manchmal...äh, Tinnitus."

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Warst du mal beim Arzt deswegen?"

Ginny lachte nervös und winkte ab, als sie wieder anfingen, zu laufen.

Ah, da war ja schon die U-Bahn Station. Herrlich, bald wäre sie zu Hause, weit weg von Oliver. Die U-Bahn war schon eine tolle Erfindung.

Ginny hasste die U-Bahn.

Lauter alte Leute, die die Sitzplätze blockierten - wo kamen die um diese Uhrzeit alle her? - junge Leute die sich zwischen den Sitzen breit machten und überhaupt: kein Platz.

Die Beiden, die vorher, mehr oder weniger freiwillig, so viel Abstand zueinander gehalten hatten, wurden nun durchgeschüttelt und aneinander gepresst. Ginny verfluchte innerlich den Autor dieses komödiantisch angelegten Dramas (_'hem hem...'_). Da sie noch nie zu den Größten gehört hatte, konnte sie sich nicht einmal dadurch ablenken, durch eines der Fenster zu sehen. Entweder sie schaute nach vorne direkt auf Olivers Brustkorb... nein, Kopf lieber nach links. _Urgh._ Etwas Asexuelles war zwar jetzt ganz nützlich aber der Rücken eines übergewichtigen Mannes im beinahe aufplatzenden Flanellhemd war zu viel des Guten. Also doch lieber rechts. Dekolleté einer fröstelnden Frau in den Vierzigern. Umdrehen? Der Zug bog um eine Kurve und sie wurde noch näher an Oliver gedrückt. Also auch nicht umdrehen. Frustriert starrte sie geradeaus auf diesen breiten... auf Olivers Brustkorb.

Oliver erging es nicht viel besser, auch wenn er groß genug war, um aus einem der Fenster zu schauen: Das Wechselspiel von schwarzem Tunnel und Haltestellen war nicht fesselnd genug, um sich von dem kleinen Rotschopf abzulenken, der da gegen seinen Körper gepresst wurde. Also zwang er sich dazu, seinen Blick auf die Frau neben sich zu konzentrieren. Im Gegensatz zu Ginny hatte er zwar ihr Gesicht im Blickfeld, aber wirklich ansprechend war auch dieser Körperteil von ihr nicht. Sie war wohl so fest entschlossen davon, sich ihr Alter nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass sie einen Frontalzusammenstoß mit einem Tuschkasten provoziert und ihre Haare zu lange im Wasserstoffbad gelassen hatte. Perfekt. Genau das was er jetzt brauchte. Gerade in dem Moment, in dem er neue Hoffnung geschöpft hatte, diese Fahrt doch zu überstehen, schien die Frau zu bemerken, dass er sie anstarrte. Sie zwinkerte ihm, lasziv wie sie wohl hoffte, zu. Also doch lieber die Fenster.

Das überstrapazierte Flanellhemd stieg an der nächsten Station aus und Ginny trat einen Schritt zur Seite, nur um sofort wieder von einem jungen Kerl zurück in die Falle gedrückt zu werden. Wütend starrte sie zu dem Jungen hoch und sah sich einem paar belustigt funkelnder, brauner Augen und einem anzüglichen Lächeln gegenüber. Was sollte das denn bitte, der Kerl war höchstens achtzehn und versuchte hier, sie anzumachen?

Unbewusst drängte sie sich ein Stück weg von dem Bengel und an Oliver, womit sie nun erst recht seine volle Aufmerksamkeit hatte.

Oliver sah verwundert auf Ginny hinunter und folgte dann ihrem Blick. Er musterte den Jungen skeptisch und legte dann einen Arm um Ginnys Schultern, um ihm zu signalisieren, dass er sein Grinsen getrost wieder wegstecken konnte. Diese Geste dir ihr eigentlich helfen sollte wurde zu einer Art Todesurteil. Sofort stellten sich ihre Nackenhaare auf, als beide kleine Stromstöße durchzuckten.

Was passierte, nachdem sie zehn Minuten später die Bahn verließen, bezeichnete Ginny später als eine Art Black Out. Sie wussten zwar genau, was sie taten, aber es kam ihnen eher vor, als hätten sie selbst nicht die Kontrolle darüber. Als würde jemand anderes die Zügel in die Hand nehmen, die Fäden ziehen, oder was auch immer.

Seit ihrer kurzen Unterhaltung über Ginnys plötzlichen Tinnitus hatten sie kein Wort mehr gewechselt und so schwiegen sie auch, als sie durch die Straßen zu ihrer Wohnung gingen. Der einzige Unterschied zu vorher war, dass sie nun fast rannten. Als sie das Wohnhaus erreichten, hatte Ginny bereits den Schlüssel aus ihrer Handtasche gefischt und sie joggten ins Treppenhaus. Nicht zum ersten Mal wünschte Ginny sich, dass sie im ersten und nicht im vierten Stock wohnte. Als sie endlich vor ihrer Haustür standen, fummelte sie einige Sekunden ungeduldig am Türschloss herum, ehe sie die Tür öffnen konnte. Sie trat in den dunklen Flur und drehte sich erst um, als sie hörte, wie Oliver die Tür hinter sich schloss. Sie spürte, wie Oliver eine Hand auf ihre Wange legte und sie zu sich zog. Sie hob ihr Gesicht und eine Sekunde später berührten ihre Lippen seine. So eilig sie es vorher gehabt hatten, her zu kommen, so viel Zeit ließen sie sich nun, den Mund des Anderen zu erkunden. Langsam glitt Olivers Hand von ihrer Wange auf ihre Schulter und er streifte ihr die Jacke ab...

A/N: So, das war der zweite Teil, ich hoffe, er hat gefallen. Danke für die Reviews! :)


	3. Fehler, Freunde und Wiederholungstäter

Ginny hätte eigentlich erwartet, einen Schreck zu kriegen, als sie am nächsten Morgen aufwachte und ein Arm um ihre Taille geschlungen war. Was sie allerdings erschreckte war der Umstand, dass sie selbst im noch halb schlafenden Zustand nicht dachte, dass es Thomas wäre, der hinter ihr lag. Sie war kaum wach und trotzdem - oder gerade deswegen? - schien es ihr selbstverständlich, sich, ehem... weniger herbstgerecht bekleidet, an Oliver zu kuscheln. Diese Erkenntnis sorgte auch dafür, dass sie von einer Sekunde auf die andere hellwach war. Das war nicht gut. Das war gar nicht gut. Sie hatte ihren Freund betrogen. Sie setzte sich langsam auf und starrte in den Spiegel der an der Wand gegenüber vom Bett hang. Fassungslos fuhr sie sich mit einer Hand durch das zerzauste Haar. Was hatte sie nur getan? Und, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, sie hatte auch nicht an-

Der Arm um ihre Taille wurde zurückgezogen und im nächsten Augenblick hatte auch Oliver sich aufgerichtet. Er starrte ebenfalls in den Spiegel und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Es war beiden klar, dass sie das Selbe dachten: Großer Fehler. Riesengroß.

Schweigend - Ginny konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals mit jemandem geschlafen zu haben, mit dem sie so wenig gesprochen hatte - standen sie auf und sammelten ihre Kleidung zusammen. Während sie den Klamottenpfad vom Schlafzimmer aus durch den Flur zur Haustür abgingen, vermieden sie es, sich anzusehen. Wenn sie einfach nicht sprachen und Oliver gleich wieder verschwinden würde, wäre es doch fast so, als wäre nie etwas passiert, oder?

Gerade als sie ihre Jacke, die immer noch im Flur lag, an die Gardrobe hängte und Oliver sich seinen Pullover überstreifte, klopfte es. Die Beiden gefroren mitten in ihren Bewegungen und starrten wie vom Donner gerührt zur Tür, als die Stimme ertönte.

„Ginny? Schatz, ich weiß, dass du wach bist, mach auf. Ich hab nur eine Stunde, ehe ich wieder los muss und wir haben uns seit zwei Tagen nicht mehr gesehen!"

Oliver war klar, dass da nur einer vor der Tür stehen und nach seinem Schatz rufen konnte. Er sah Ginny fragend an. Sie trat hektisch auf ihn zu.

„Geh ins Schlafzimmer und mach die Tür zu. Ich lock ihn ins Wohnzimmer und dann kannst du dich _leise wegschleichen_."

„Ach nein, ich wollte mich eigentlich vorstellen, ihm die Hand schütteln und mich höflich verabschieden.."Flüsterte er gereizt zurück und verschwand dann im Schlafzimmer.

Ginny streckte der geschlossenen Schlafzimmertür die Zunge raus und ließ dann Thomas rein.

„Wie schön, dass du da bist!"Rief sie übertrieben fröhlich und zog den schwarzhaarigen, jungen Mann in die Wohnung, schloss die Tür und drückte ihn dann direkt ins Wohnzimmer. Als sie drinnen standen, fiel ihr bestürzt wieder ein, dass sie ja die Tür hier hatte rausnehmen lassen. Also freie Sicht auf den Flur. Gott sei Dank stand Thomas mit dem Rücken zum Flur und seine grauen Augen funkelten sie belustigt an.

Irgendwas schien heute an ihm anders. Die Klamotten vielleicht... nein, die Jeans und das blaue Shirt hatte er schon länger. War er schon immer so klein gewesen? Er war ja kaum 5 cm größer als sie... Moment, natürlich war er schon immer so klein gewesen und das mochte sie auch. So konnte sie ihn küssen ohne Nackenstarre zu kriegen und sie fühlte sich nicht so eingeschüchtert. Ja, genau. Es gefiel ihr.

„Ich hab heute übrigens ein interessantes Buch entdeckt und ich musste sofort an dich denken. Sekunde."Er lächelte sie verschmitzt an und zog dann den Rucksack, den er umhatte von seinen Schultern. Während er so dastand und in der Tasche herumwühlte, erschien Oliver in Ginnys Blickfeld. Sie sah ihn über Thomas Schulter hinweg und hätte wohl bei dem Anblick wie Oliver übervorsichtig zur Tür schlich, damit der Holzfußboden unter seinen Füßen bloß nicht knarzte losgelacht, wenn die Situation nicht so brenzlig gewesen wäre. Sein Blick richtete sich zum Wohnzimmer und er blieb stehen. Er blieb... warum blieb der Idiot denn jetzt stehen?!

Oliver hob seine Augenbrauen und zeigte auf Thomas, der immer noch mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand. Dann hielt er eine Hand vor seinen Bauch und schüttelte den Kopf, als könne er es nicht glauben. Nun musste Ginny wirklich lachen. Es kam wohl nicht gerade jeden Tag vor, dass ein Mann vor einem anderen flüchtete, der über einen Kopf kleiner und schmächtiger war. Thomas sah verwirrt auf und wollte sich umdrehen, doch Ginny legte schnell ihre Hände auf seine Wangen.

„Ich hab nur überlegt, was für ein Buch du mir wohl mitgebracht hast. Such bitte weiter, ich kann es kaum erwarten, Liebling."

Thomas grinste erneut. „Moment noch, ich hab hier so viel Kram drin, ich sollte wirklich mal lernen, hier alles nicht so reinzustopfen."

Ginny lächelte ihn liebevoll, wie sie hoffte, an und sein Blick senkte sich wieder auf den Rucksack.

Oliver verdrehte die Augen und stellte pantomimisch einwandfrei und sehr überzeugend dar, wie er sich übergab. Dann setzte er sich wieder in Bewegung und verließ die Wohnung. Zu Ginnys Glück fand Thomas das Buch genau in dem Moment, in dem Oliver die Tür hinter sich schloss; Thomas achtete überhaupt nicht auf das leise Klacken.

Er überreichte ihr das Buch und Ginny glotzte förmlich auf den Titel.

Endlich befreit - Ehrlicher mit mir und meinen Mitmenschen. Ihr weg ins lügenfreie leben unter Anleitung von dr. Babette Hitchley-McGee

Ginny wusste nicht genau, wie lange sie nur dastand und den Titel immer und immer wieder las. Was war das denn bitte? Ein ironisch gemeinter Arschtritt vom Schicksal?

„Versteh das jetzt bitte nicht falsch."Thomas hatte seinen Rucksack auf den Boden abgestellt und legte seine Hände auf Ginnys Schultern. Sie schaute langsam vom Buch auf und in seine Augen. „Du bist der wundervollste Mensch, der mir je begegnet ist."

Sie hätte ihm am liebsten entgegengeschrien, dass sie eher als größter Arsch bezeichnet werden sollte, traute ihrer Stimme aber nicht wirklich und... so heuchlerisch sie sich dabei auch vorkam, sie hatte Angst.

„Aber," fuhr Thomas fort. „ Ich habe manchmal das Gefühl, dass du nicht ganz ehrlich mit mir bist... Ich weiß nicht, manchmal scheinst du etwas verstecken zu wollen. Zum Beispiel dein Beruf."

Sie schloss die Augen. Sie hatte ihm erzählt, sie würde für eine englischsprachige Zeitung schreiben, die in Asien herauskam für die ausländischen Geschäftsleute dort.

„Immer sagst du mir, du würdest keine Exemplare der Zeitung erhalten, für die du selbst schreibst... Deine Artikel müssen dir doch nicht peinlich sein... oder deine Eltern... ich würde sie gerne mal kennen lernen. Lies das Buch einfach, vielleicht hilft es dir ja."Er lächelte sie so liebevoll und aufrichtig an, dass sie am liebsten in Tränen ausgebrochen wäre.

Zwei Stunden nachdem Thomas wieder gegangen war, saß Hermine in Ginnys Wohnzimmer und sah dieser dabei zu, wie sie nervös von einer Ecke in die andere lief und hier und da etwas zurechtrückte oder an einen anderen Platz stellte.

„Nun... du hast mich doch sicher nicht nur herbestellt, damit ich dir dabei zusehe, wie du Kleinkrams umsortierst, oder?"

Ginny blieb stehen und befingerte unruhig den Kerzenhalter, den sie in den Händen hielt.

„Ich... glaube, ich habe einen großen Fehler begannen."_Du glaubst, oh spitze, genau. Mach die Geschichte nur so klein wie es geht, Hauptsache du fühlst dich dann besser._

Hermine fragte nicht nach, sie saß einfach still da und wartete darauf, dass Ginny weitersprach.

„Ich hab also irgendwie... mit Oliver, eh... Er hat mich nach Hause gebracht und war die _... ganze Nacht _hier." Ginny stellte den Kerzenhalter wieder ins Regal und sah Hermine, auf die Gardinenpredigt wartend, an. Doch Hermine schien nicht wirklich auf Ginny wütend zu sein, jedenfalls nicht im Moment: Sie bedeckte ihr Gesicht mit ihren Händen.

„Oh Gott, was sind wir gemein gewesen."

„Wir? Was...?"

Hermine nahm die Hände weg und sah Ginny entschuldigend an. „Ich wusste genau, wie angezogen du dich von Oliver fühlst und trotzdem... wir Anderen dachten, es wäre lustig, einfach zu verschwinden und dich mit Oliver und seiner Mutter da stehen zu lassen. Aber,"jetzt schien sie doch wütend zu werden. „Deswegen musst du doch nicht gleich deinen Gefühlen nachgeben und so einen Mist bauen!"

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß, es ist alleine meine Schuld."

„Oliver hat sicher auch seinen Teil dazu beigetragen!"Rief Hermine aufgebracht und stand auf. „Was ist mit Thomas? Weiß er es schon? Du... Oh, Moment mal."Sie fuchtelte mit ihrem Zeigefinger in der Luft herum, so wie Mrs. Wood es am Vorabend getan hatte. „Du wirst es ihm doch sagen, oder?... Oder?!"

Ginny hob abwehrend die Hände. „Ich.. Ach, ich weiß es nicht! Das wäre das Ende unserer Beziehung und-"

„Nun, wenn du schon mit anderen Typen schläfst, kannst du diese Beziehung ja wohl nicht so toll finden!"

Ginny sah zu Boden. Natürlich hatte Hermine da Recht. Sie mochte Thomas zwar wirklich sehr, aber irgendwie war aus Liebe mit der Zeit eher so etwas wie Freundschaft geworden. Für sie war er in den letzten zwei Monaten mehr zu so etwas wie einem Bruder geworden und dass sie sich so von Oliver angezogen fühlte sprach wohl auch nicht gerade für die perfekte Beziehung.

Sie nickte. „Ich werde es ihm sagen, ich muss nur den richtigen Moment abpassen..."

Hermine schnaufte. Das der richtige Moment nie kommen würde war beiden klar, aber Ginny brauchte einfach noch etwas Zeit, um sich zu sammeln. Sie hätte Hermine gerne noch etwas anderes gebeichtet, aber dem Gesichtsausdruck ihrer Freundin nach zu schließen war es heute wohl genug der Geständnisse.

In den nächsten drei Wochen war Ginny damit beschäftigt, Thomas zu beweisen, dass sie sich wirklich Mühe damit gab, ehrlicher zu werden. Sie wusste, dass sie sich die Mühe wohl sowieso sparen konnte, da die Beziehung beendet sein würde, sobald sie ihm von ihrem Seitensprung erzählte, aber sie musste einfach irgendetwas tun, um ihr schlechtes Gewissen zu beruhigen. Also las sie das Buch, dass er ihr geschenkt hatte, auch wenn sie das Gebrabbel von dieser Babette Hitchley-McGee über Offenheit und Vertrauen nicht gerade ansprechend fand. Wenn sie nicht in dem Buch las, oder mit ihrer Arbeit als Reporterin beschäftigt war, versuchte sie, so viel Zeit wie möglich mit Thomas zu verbringen. Als er zwei Wochen nach Ginnys Nacht mit Oliver jedoch mit einer erneuten Überraschung aufwartete, wusste sie, dass sie schnell damit anfangen musste, ehrlicher mit ihm zu sein. Sprich ihm die Sache gestehen.

„Gefällt dir das Buch?"

Sie waren in Thomas' Wohnung und sahen einen Hitchcock-Film, für die Ginny eine Vorliebe entwickelt hatte, seit sie sich näher mit der Multimediawelt der Muggel beschäftigte. Sie lag bäuchlings auf seinem blauen Ledersofa und starrte gebannt zum Fernseher.

„Mhm. Sehr."Log sie und lächelte Thomas, der in einem Sessel schräg neben ihr saß, kurz an, ehe sie sich wieder dem Film zuwandte, um nichts zu verpassen.

„Das ist schön, ich habe nämlich noch eine Überraschung für dich."

Oh, Gott. Hatte diese Frau etwa eine ganze Reihe Selbsthilfebücher herausgebracht? Sie kam ja kaum durch den einen Schinken durch, den sie schon hatte. Was kam als Nächstes? 'Lernen, mit sich und den Bäumen im Einklang zu leben - Ein Gartenführer begleitet von Dr. Babette Hitchley-McGee'? Sie setzte sich auf und schenkte Thomas nun ihre ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit.

„Ich habe mir gedacht, da wir ja schon so lange zusammen sind - nun, wir müssen ja an die Zukunft denken."

Scheiße, ein Antrag?

„Bis jetzt ist es ja wirklich gut mit uns gelaufen, aber ich habe Angst, dass deine Verschlossenheit irgendwann zum Problem werden könnte und ich will dich wirklich nicht verlieren,"er rieb sich mit einer Hand den Nacken und sah sie entschuldigend an. „Also habe ich uns für ein Gespräch mit Dr. Hitchley-McGee eingetragen."

Ginny hatte abermals das Gefühl, dass ihr ein Ambos auf den Kopf knallte. Ein Gespräch mit ihr? Wozu? Buchdiskussion?

„Weißt du, ich habe mich im Internet etwas über sie schlau gemacht und herausgefunden, dass sie eigentlich Therapeutin ist, spezialisiert auf-"

Oh nein, gleich würde es kommen. Keine Paartherapie, nein, nein, nein...

„Ehepaare."

„Wir sind kein Ehepaar... oder hab ich was verschlafen?"Sie versuchte zu lachen, brachte aber nur ein nervöses Husten zustande.

„Nein, sind wir nicht, aber ich hab mal in der Praxis angerufen und, nun ja, ihre Sprechstundenhilfe sagte, dass auch Paare kommen können, die vorhaben zu heiraten, sich aber noch nicht sicher sind, ob ihre Beziehung... ehm ... wie sagte sie... 'beziehungsfähig ist'"

Bevor sie sich zurückhalten konnte, fragte Ginny: „Wir wollen heiraten?"

In Thomas grauen Augen erkannte sie kurz so etwas wie Verletztheit, doch er fing sich schnell wieder und lächelte sie an.

„Nun, wenn wir weiterhin so gut miteinander auskommen, wäre das doch durchaus denkbar."

„Aber wenn wir schon gut miteinander auskommen, müssen wir doch nicht zu einer Paartherapie."Es gab wirklich einige Dinge in der Muggelwelt, die Ginny gehörig stanken. So etwas wie Paartherapie gab es bei Zauberern nicht. Entweder sie verstanden sich oder eben nicht. Muggel hatten wirklich für jeden möglichen Mist einen Arzt, furchtbar.

„Ich möchte halt gerne, dass es auch so bleibt."Er stand auf und setzte sich neben sie. „Bitte, nur eine Stunde. Wenn es dir nicht gefällt, dann gehen wir da nie wieder hin."

Sie lächelte ihn gequält an. „Gut, aber nur für dich." Zumindest das war sie ihm jawohl schuldig. _Du bist es ihm auch schuldig, dass er die Wahrheit erfährt_, ging es ihr durch den Kopf, doch sie schüttelte den Gedanken schnell ab. Nicht jetzt.

„Jetzt schau deinen Film weiter, hältst es ja kaum noch aus."Grinste er.

Als Ginny eine Stunde später auf dem Nachhauseweg war, versuchte sie, sich irgendetwas einfallen zu lassen, um es Thomas so gut wie möglich beizubringen. Weh tun würde sie ihm so oder so, immerhin musste sie ihm nicht nur von dem Seitensprung erzählen, sondern auch von dem Umstand, dass er mehr wie ein Bruder für sie geworden war. Gott sei Dank hatte er nicht versucht, sie dazu zu überreden, über Nacht zu bleiben. Das hätte die ganze Sache wohl nur noch komplizierter gestaltet.

Sie bog um die letzte Ecke und entdeckte vor ihrem Wohnhaus noch eine Überraschung, mit der sie nicht gerechnet hatte.

„Was machst du denn hier?"Widerwillig ging sie auf Oliver zu.

„Na ja, ich dachte, wir sollten reden."Er schien überallhin zu schauen, nur nicht direkt zu ihr.

Sie nickte. Sie sollten das klären, dann könnte sie sich wohl auch besser auf die Problemlösung in Sachen Thomas vorbereiten. „Wie lange wartest du schon?"

Er zuckte die Schultern.

„Hm, dann komm mit hoch."

Kurz darauf standen sie im Wohnzimmer und starrten beharrlich aneinander vorbei. Während Oliver langsam begann, sich zu fragen, warum er überhaupt hergekommen war, verfluchte Ginny sich dafür, dass sie ihn nicht an der Haustür abgefertigt hatte. Nun schaute sie ihn doch an und ihre Wut gegen sich selbst schien sich blitzartig auf Oliver zu übertragen.

„Also, was ist?"

Oliver richtete seinen Blick nun auch zögerlich auf sie und erkannte erschrocken, dass sie ihn wutentbrannt anfunkelte. Mit aller Mühe zwang er sich dazu, nicht wieder wegzusehen. „Ich dachte, wir sollten sprechen. Über...na, du weißt schon."_Warum sagst du es nicht einfach?_

„Ich wüsste nicht, was es da noch zu beredet gäbe."Erwiderte Ginny knapp.

Er hob die Schultern. „Anscheinend scheinst du es doch zu wissen, sonst hättest du mich wohl kaum hinaufgebeten... oder?"Das leicht spöttische Lächeln, dass sich nun um seine Mundwinkel zeigte, wurde noch breiter, als Ginny einen Schritt auf ihn zumachte und ein Gesicht zog, als hätte sie auf eine Zitrone gebissen.

„Du magst das alles ja urkomisch finden, aber, falls du es noch nicht bemerkt hast, für mich ist die ganze Sache etwas schlimmer, als für dich! ICH habe nämlich einen Freund! Einen der sich wirklich um mich kümmert und viel netter zu mir ist, als ich es verdient hätte. Einen, der mir blind vertraut und dieses Vertrauen habe ich missbraucht! Also, falls du es dir nicht schon denken konntest: Dein Auftauchen in meinem Leben hat alles kaputt gemacht!"

Oliver antwortete nicht sofort. Stattdessen sah er sie mit nichtsagendem Ausdruck in den Augen an. Innerlich jedoch entbrannte nun auch in ihm blinde Wut. _Ihr _Leben war also kaputt. Die ganze Sache war für _sie _also schlimm. Was dachte sie bitte, wie es ihm ging? Er hatte zwar niemanden betrogen, aber immerhin musste er sich auch mit seinem Gewissen rumplagen. Wär diese Nacht spurlos an ihm vorbei gegangen, würde er jetzt wohl kaum hier stehen. War sie wirklich so naiv, dass sie dachte, _ihm _würde der Vorfall nichts ausmachen? Seit er sich hinter ihrem Freund aus der Wohnung geschlichen hatte, konnte er an nichts anderes denken als an sie und gleichzeitig war ihm klar, dass es absolut falsch war. Er sollte sich nicht daran erinnern, wie weich ihr Haar war oder wie warm ihre Lippen auf seiner Haut. Ja, sie hatte einen Freund und diese Tatsache ging nicht nur ihr nahe.

Er atmete tief durch. „Falls es _dir _nicht schon aufgefallen ist: Wir haben beide etwas zu dieser Situation beigetragen, also schieb jetzt nicht mir die ganze Schuld zu."

„Ich weiß es!" Sagte sie geschlagen. „Ich weiß es, verdammt!"

Die Verzweiflung die sie in diesem Moment ausstrahlte, sorgte dafür, dass seine Wut so schnell wieder verflog, wie sie aufgekommen war. Ehe er es sich versah, stand er direkt vor ihr und nahm sie in die Arme.

„Es tut mir leid." Er wusste nicht genau, ob er sich für seinen Ausbruch eben entschuldigte oder dafür, dass er wieder in ihrem Leben aufgetaucht war, aber - wenn er genau drüber nachdachte - musste er sich wohl für beides entschuldigen..

Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Körper. „Warum passiert das ausgerechnet uns... warum jetzt..."

„Ich weiß es nicht."

Langsam sanken sie auf die Knie...

**A/N:** So viel zu Chapter 3 Ich hoffe, es hat gefallen... auch wenn ich es irgendwie nich so gut finde u.u Danke für die Reviews!


	4. Aufgewacht, ein Test und Servicepersonal

_Das muss aufhören! _Ginny stand in ihrem Badezimmer. Sie hatte sich auf das Waschbecken aufgestützt und starrte in den Spiegel, der dadrüber hing. Ihre Haare waren zerzaust und sie trug nur ein langes, zerknittertes T-Shirt, dass sie sich eilig übergestreift hatte, als sie aus dem Schlafzimmer geschlichen war.

„Einmal ist keinmal und zweimal ist einmal zu viel."Murmelte sie. Sie versuchte, sich vorzustellen, wie ihre Mutter sie ansehen würde, wenn sie von dieser „Affaire"wüsste, in die Ginny da reingeraten war. Sofort sah sie Molly vor sich, die Arme über der Brust verschränkt, mit funkelnden Augen und den Mund missbilligend zusammengekniffen.

„Du wurdest besser erzogen, meine Liebe, ich bin enttäuscht von dir."Erklärte Ginny ihrem eigenen Spiegelbild.

„Du bist schwach. Ja, genau, schwach und hör auf so zu schauen. Hättest du ein Bisschen mehr innere Stärke, würdest du nicht jedes Mal mit Oliver schlafen, wenn er dich nur anschaut." Sie hob eine Augenbraue und warf noch einen letzten, abschätzenden Blick in den Spiegel, ehe sie sich umdrehte und das Badazimmer verließ. „Du bist doch shizo."

Sie sah auf ihre Armbanduhr. Halb zwei, mitten in der Nacht. Klasse, sie würde heute sicherlich kein Auge mehr zumachen. Das Schlafzimmer um jeden Preis meidend, ging sie schnurstracks ins dunkle Wohnzimmer und ließ sich aufs Sofa fallen.

„Wah!" Anstatt auf dem weichen Sofa zu landen, spürte sie irgendetwas unter sich, dass da sicherlich nicht hingehörte.

Schnell sprang sie wieder auf.

„Ich bin's, keine Panik."

„Oliver? W... warum schläfst du nicht?"Hatte sie ihn etwa geweckt, als sie aus dem Schlafzimmer raus war? Oder... Oh Gott, etwa mit ihrem Selbstgespräch eben im Bad?

„Dasselbe könnte ich dich fragen."

„Na ja..."Ginny schüttelte frustriert den Kopf und tastete sich seitlich vor, bis sie mit ihren Beinen an den Sessel stieß und setzte sich hin. „Ich suhle mich nur gerade in dem Gedanken, was für eine miese Schlange ich bin. Du?"

„Hm... ebenfalls mein Gewissen."

„Hör mal, Oliver..."Langsam gewöhnten ihre Augen sich an die Dunkelheit und sie konnte seine Umrisse erkennen. „Irgendwie... Du hast sicherlich schon bemerkt, dass wir die komische Angewohnheit haben, jedes Mal miteinander zu schlafen, sobald sich die Möglichkeit ergibt und... Ich hab meinem Freund nichts davon erzählt... Ich habe es zwar vor, weil das ihm gegenüber nicht fair ist, aber ich muss ehrlich gesagt noch den Mut aufbringen und wir sollten uns wohl besser ... nicht mehr..."

Oliver nickte langsam. „Gut, dann sind wir einer Meinung..."

Ginny taten die Gesichtsmuskeln weh. Wenn es einen Oscar für das starrste, falscheste Lächeln gäbe, hätte sie sich den an diesem Tag in Dr. Babette Hitchley-McGees Praxis redlich verdient gehabt. Es war elf Uhr morgens und ihr fielen innerhalb weniger Sekunden sofort tausend andere Plätze ein, an denen sie lieber gewesen wäre, als in diesem holzgetäfelten Zimmer, eingequetscht zwischen Thomas und einer Couchlehne. Babette saß ihnen gegenüber in einem dieser pompösen Chefsessel. Sie schien nicht älter als dreißig, strahlte allerdings eine Altklugheit aus, die Ginny sonst nur von pensionierten Lehrern oder Ähnlichem kannte. Sie hatte langes, braunes Haar, das sie zu einem lockeren Knoten zusammengebunden hatte. Ihre rotgeschminkten Lippen waren zu einem Lächeln verzogen, das sich bis zu ihren von Brillengläsern umrandeten, grauen Augen erstreckte. (Ginny hingegen hätte sich glücklich geschätzt, wenn ihr verkrampftes Lächeln bis zu ihren Mundwinkeln reichte.)

Babette hob eine ihrer gezupften Augenbrauen und sah Thomas und Ginny fragend an. „Was genau kann ich für Sie tuen? Wenn ich richtig informiert bin, haben Sie vor, zu heiraten...?"

Bevor Ginny auch nur ihren Mund öffnen konnte, redete Thomas auch schon frank und frei drauf los. „Wir sind jetzt seit etwas mehr als 1 ½ Jahren zusammen und da wir den Rest unseres Leben miteinander verbringen wollen-"

Wollten sie?

„... möchten wir gerne vorher einige Unstimmigkeiten in unserer Beziehung aus dem Weg räumen."

Babette nickte. „Wo genau liegt denn das Problem?"

„Nun,"fuhr Thomas fort: „Ich habe manchmal das Gefühl, dass Ginny nicht ganz ehrlich mit mir ist. Zum Beispiel, was ihre Arbeit angeht."

„Was arbeiteten Sie doch gleich?"

„Reporterin..." Ginny gab sich alle Mühe, dass Lächeln beizubehalten und nicht aufzustehen und den Raum zu verlassen.

„Oh, für welche Zeitung denn? Habe ich vielleicht schon einmal etwas von Ihnen gelesen?"Fragte Babette hochinteressiert.

„Genau das ist es. Sie arbeitet für eine Zeitung, die in Asien herauskommt... Für ausländische Geschäftsleute."Fügte er hinzu, als Babette ihn verwirrt ansah. „Allerdings behauptet sie steif und fest, keine Ausgaben der Zeitung zu erhalten und mir deswegen auch keinen ihrer Artikel zeigen zu können."

„Oh... oooooooh."Babette machte sich schnell einige Notizen auf dem Klipboard, dass auf ihren Knien ruhte.

„Was oooooooh?" Fragte Ginny aggressiver, als sie vorgehabt hatte.

„Gibt es sonst noch irgendwelche Dinge, in denen sie nicht ehrlich mit Ihnen ist?" Babette ignorierte Ginnys Frage schlicht und sah Thomas mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Nun... ihre Familie ist auch so eine Sache. In der ganzen Zeit, die wir zusammen sind, habe ich weder einen ihrer sechs Brüder, noch ihre Eltern je zu Gesicht bekommen."

„Moment mal, Dinge in denen ich nicht ehrlich mit ihm bin? Wer hat bitte gesagt, dass ich ihn tatsächlich anlüge?"Warf Ginny ein, wurde jedoch erneut einfach übergangen.

„Das ist aber recht ungewöhnlich, hat sie Ihnen jemals gesagt, warum sie Ihnen ihre Familie vorenthält?"

Thomas warf Ginny einen raschen Seitenblick zu. „Sie meint, sie seien alle sehr eingespannt in ihren Berufen und hauptsächlich im Ausland tätig."

„Also-"Begann Ginny wütend.

„Ginny,"nun wandte Babette sich ihr doch noch zu. „Ich spüre unterdrückte Wut. Wut ist unser Feind, wissen Sie?"

„Wa..." Ginny sah sie entgeistert an. Ganz klar, sie musste sich verhört haben. „Wie bitte?"

„Wut, Ginny, ist unser Feind."Erklärte Babette erneut.

„Nun, ich halte Wut für etwas sehr gesundes, _Babette._" Stellte Ginny kalt fest. „Und es ist wohl verständlich, dass ich wütend werde, wenn ich hier von Anfang an als Lügnerin abgestempelt und ignoriert werde."

„Aber wer ignoriert Sie denn, Ginny? Von wem fühlen Sie sich ignoriert? Sagen Sie es mir."Babette beugte sich vor und stützte ihre Arme auf dem Klipboard ab. Als Ginny den fast schon grotesk besorgten Gesichtsausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht sah, wünschte sie sich zutiefst, dass die beige Strickjacke dieser Schnepfe ein paar Tintenflecken abbekam.

„Von Ihnen! Und ihm hier!"Ginny zeigte auf Thomas, der sie geschockt ansah. „Ich dachte eigentlich, wir seien hier, um gemeinsam über unsere „Beziehungsprobleme"zu reden, aber so wie es aussieht, hätte ich auch zu Hause bleiben und mir Dallas ansehen können!"

„War sie schon immer eine Cholerikerin?"Fragte Babette Thomas.

„DA! Schon wieder! Fragen Sie gefälligst mich, ob ich eine Cholerikerin bin!"

„Sind Sie denn?"

„NEIN!"

Babette lehnte sich wieder zurück und machte sich erneut daran, Notizen zu machen.

„Was hast du denn?" Flüsterte Thomas Ginny ins Ohr.

„Du verbündest dich hier gegen mich mit dieser Psychotante."Zischte Ginny zurück.

„Also."Babette sah die beiden wieder lächelnd an, als sie fertig geschrieben hatte. „Ich denke, der erste Schritt wäre es, zu klären, warum Ginny Thomas keinen ihrer Artikel zeigen möchte."

„Ist das hier eine Talkshow?"Fragte Ginny.

„Ginny... Warum möchten Sie nicht, dass Ihr Freund einen ihrer Artikel liest?"

„Das tut wohl kaum zur Sache."

„Ich denke schon. Sie sind nicht ehrlich mit Thomas."

Ginny schloss frustriert die Augen und zählte leise bis zehn. Das hier war schlimmer als sie gedacht hätte. Sie hatte wirklich vorgehabt, Thomas alles zu gestehen, bevor er sie zu diesem Termin hier schleppte, aber sie war wieder einmal schlicht und einfach zu feige gewesen. Jetzt kam die ganze Wut, die sie auf sich selbst empfand hoch und entlud sich in die absolut falsche Richtung. Sie musste ruhig bleiben. Wenn sie hier weiterhin eine Szene machte, würde sie das auch nicht weiterbringen.

„Meine Artikel sind unwichtig. Ich bin keine Enthüllungsreporterin oder etwas ähnlich Brisantes."Die wievielte Lüge war das heute schon?

„Ich werde später noch einmal auf diesen Punkt zurückkommen,"Babette nickte wichtig. „Wie sieht es mit ihrer Familie aus?"

„Ich..."Am einfachsten wäre es wohl gewesen, ihr einfach zu sagen, ihre Familie sei ein schrecklicher Haufen, mit denen sie schon lange nichts mehr zu tun hatte. Die Stunde wäre auch irgendwann vorbei und dann würde sie Thomas alles gestehen und einfach mit den Konsequenzen leben. Allerdings schaffte sie es nicht, so etwas über ihre Familie zu sagen.

„Ich kann sie ihm einfach nicht vorstellen."Sagte sie also wahrheitsgemäß. „Könnte ich bitte kurz mit Thomas alleine reden?"

Babette schien kurz zu überlegen und die Für und Wider abzuwägen, nickte dann aber und verließ den Raum.

„Was hast du?" Thomas sah sie besorgt an.

„Ich... muss dir etwas sagen."Sie holte tief Luft. Jetzt oder nie. _Bring es einfach hinter dich. _„Ich habe dich ... betrogen und..." Nun, wo das Schlimmste raus war, sprudelten die Worte nur so aus ihr heraus. „Oh Thomas, es tut mir so leid. Ich wollte wirklich nicht, dass das passiert, aber... ich meine... Hast du nicht bemerkt, dass unsere Beziehung sich in den letzten Monaten verändert hat? Ich will dir jetzt nicht die Schuld geben oder etwas in der Richtung, ich weiß, dass ich alleine Schuld daran bin, aber... ich liebe dich einfach nicht mehr... nicht _so... _Thomas?"

Er saß einfach nur da und starrte sie an. Er sah so verletzt aus... Das war definitiv zu viel.

„Es...tut mir so leid...so leid..."Ginny stand auf und verließ ebenfalls den Raum. Sie wäre wahrscheinlich in Tränen ausgebrochen, wenn sie noch länger da gesessen und ihn angeschaut hätte.

Babettes Fragen ignorierend schnappte sie sich ihren Mantel von der Garderobe und lief aus der Praxis. Bloß nach Hause.

Ginny hatte befürchtet, dass Thomas sich noch am selben Tag bei ihr melden würde. Doch nichts geschah. Auch von Oliver hörte sie nichts mehr, wie sie vereinbart hatten. So vergingen etwa vier Wochen, in denen Ginny eigentlich in Ruhe mit sich selbst hätte leben können. Wäre da nicht ein kleines Problem gewesen.

„Sie haben gerufen, gnädige Dame?"

„Komm rein und hör mit den Scherzen auf, das ist wichtig!"Ginny zog Hermine in ihre Wohnung und knallte die Tür zu.

„Ich brauche deine Hilfe. Ich.. du musst da was für mich nachsehen. Ich wollte es eigentlich selbst machen, aber dann habe ich bemerkt, dass ich auch dazu nicht den Mut habe. Also bitte..."

„Was nachseh..."Begann Hermine, sparte sich die Frage jedoch, als Ginny sie ins Wohnzimmer schob.

„Ginny, das ist hoffentlich nicht das, wonach es aussieht, denn wenn da wirklich ein Schwangerschaftstest auf deinem Couchtisch liegt, muss ich dich leider umbringen."

„Schau einfach!" Rief Ginny beinahe hysterisch. „Wenn ich schwanger bin, dann-"

„Ich weiß, wie die Dinger funktionieren."Erklärte Hermine genervt und stampfte wütend auf den Tisch zu. Sie sah ungefähr eine Minute lang schweigend auf das Plastikstück hinunter.

„Jetzt sag doch was."Jammerte Ginny von der Tür aus.

Hermine drehte sich um. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Mami."Sagte sie trocken.

„WAS?!" Ginny stürzte nach vorne, um sich selbst zu überzeugen. „Du musst dich verguckt haben, ich kann unm... SCHEIßE!"Sie sank auf die Knie und sah entgeistert auf das Testresultat hinunter. Sie war tatsächlich schwanger. _Schwanger..._

„Wer?"Fragte Hermine mit fast schon zu ruhiger Stimme.

„Oliver." Antwortete Ginny ausdruckslos.

„Sicher?"

„Mit Thomas habe ich immer verhütet..."

„Oh, mit deinem Freund verhütest du, aber mit einem Dahergelaufenen... OK, mit Oliver nicht?!"Hermines Stimme war immer lauter geworden und gegen Ende ihrer Frage hin schrie sie schon beinahe.

„Nicht beim ersten Mal... Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt."

„Bist du _sicher, _dass es nicht von Thomas ist?"Hermine begann, im Raum auf und abzulaufen, wie an dem Tag, an dem Ginny ihr von ihrem Seitensprung erzählt hatte.

„Ja... zwischen dem letzten Mal mit Thomas und dem ersten mit Oliver lag meine Periode... oh GOTT."Sie schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. „So dumm, so dumm, so dumm."

„Ja, das bist du! Was zum Henker willst du jetzt machen? Wann sagst du es Oliver?!"

Ginny nahm die Hände vom Gesicht und sah Hermine an.

„Wa ... oh nein, Ginny, denk da nicht einmal dran! Du sagst es ihm! Du hast einen Fehler gemacht - ich korrigiere: Ihr beide habt einen Fehler gemacht und dafür steht ihr jetzt auch gerade!"

Ginny seufzte. „Ich weiß... Natürlich sag ich es ihm... nur... wie? Wir hatten ausgemacht, uns nicht mehr zu sehen und jetzt soll ich einfach zu ihm gehen und ihm unterbreiten, dass er einen Volltreffer gelandet hat?"

„Genau!"

„Und dann?"Ginnys Kopf war in diesem Moment wie leer gepustet. Der Schock schien ihre gesamte Festplatte lahm gelegt zu haben. (A/N: Sitz ich zu viel am PC?)

„Dann kriegst du das Kind und es wird zusammen mit seinem Cousin oder seiner Cousine in eine Klasse in Gryffindor kommen!"

„Gut geplant.... Moment mal."In Ginnys Hirn regte sich wieder etwas: die erste Schlussfolgerung nach einem Atombombenangriff. „Du...?"

„Im zweiten Monat. Ich weiß es auch erst seit gestern."Hermine wischte die Neuigkeit mit einer Handbewegung beiseite. „Viel wichtiger ist jetzt, wann du es Oliver sagst und natürlich musst du sofort einen Arzttermin vereinbaren! Oh, am besten du gehst zuerst zum Arzt, diese Tests sind nicht immer hundertprozentig sicher."

Ein Hoffnungsschimmer! Vielleicht-

„Dann können Sie sich ja schon mal auf die Mutterschaft freuen."Strahlte Ginnys Frauenarzt sie am nächsten Tag an.

So viel dazu.

Schwanger, schwanger, schwanger... dieses Wort kam Ginny plötzlich wie eine schreckliche Beleidigung vor. Sie war 24 - viel zu jung für ein Baby - und viel zu solo, um schwanger zu sein. Was sollte sie überhaupt mit einem Kind anfangen? Die konnten doch nur schlafen, rumgurgeln und in die Windeln machen - wozu waren sie also gut?! Vor allem: War ein Kind es wert, dass sie von ihrer Mutter geköpft wurde? Denn das würde sicherlich passieren. Wenn es wenigstens um irgendetwas Tolles ginge, aber ein Baby...

Diese und noch ganz andere... logische Gedanken und Schlussfolgerungen gingen Ginny durch den Kopf, als sie den Teapot betrat. Hier sollte Oliver von seiner ungeheuerlichen Treffsicherheit und seinen zukünftigen Vaterfreuden erfahren. Sie hatte etwa eine Woche gebraucht, bis sie sich dazu hatte durchringen können, ihm eine Eule zu schicken und ihm zu sagen, dass sie mit ihm reden musste. Sie hatte tief innen drin schon fast gehofft, er würde ihren Brief einfach ignorieren und nie antworten, aber, wiedereinmal, hoffte sie vergebens. Aber nun gut, sie musste es ihm sagen und wenn schon, dann hier im Teapot, wo sie sich das erste Mal wiedergesehen hatten. Ginnys Gründe für diesen Ort waren allerdings keine romantischen. Sie beide kannten das Café, es war ein neutraler Ort, an dem sie nicht mit ihm im Bett landen konnte, ehe sie auch nur einen Satz rausgebracht hatte und, was am wichtigsten war, hier konnte er nicht komplett ausrasten. Ginny war schon immer ein praktisch denkendes Mädchen gewesen.

Überraschenderweise saß Oliver bereits an einem Tisch in einer hinteren Ecke des Cafés. Mist, sie war doch extra fünfzehn Minuten früher gekommen, um sich einen Schlachtplan zurecht zu legen! Warum war er auch so früh da? Seine Mutter hatte doch mal gesagt, dass er dauernd zu spät kommt! Auf Männer war wirklich absolut kein Verlass.

Oliver bemerkte sie nicht, als sie langsam auf den Tisch zukam. Er schien in die Tischplatte vertieft zu sein und sah nicht auf. Er trug ein blaues Hemd.

_Blau steht ihm, _schoss es Ginny durch den Kopf. Als sie am Tisch angekommen war und den Stuhl ihm gegenüber zurückzog, um sich zu setzen, schaute er auf.

_Oh Gott, er ist so süß... argh, Klappe._

Da war sie also. Die Frau, die ihm seit Wochen nicht mehr aus dem Kopf ging. Er war sich zuerst nicht sicher gewesen, ob er auf ihren Brief antworten sollte. Dann allerdings hatte doch die Neugierde und der Wunsch sie wiederzusehen gesiegt. Er war sich eigentlich sicher gewesen, nichts mehr von ihr zu hören - außer Predigten von seiner Mutter, die immer noch pausenlos über sie redete.

Sie sahen sich einige Augenblicke schweigend an, nicht sicher, wer zuerst das Wort erheben sollte.

„Hem hem! Würdens nu gern bestellen?"

Ginny fuhr erschrocken zusammen und starrte den Kellner, der wohl eben an ihren Tisch getreten war, für einen Moment an, als sei er ein Außerirdischer. Dann sammelte sie ihre Gedanken wieder. „Ehm ... ja, einen K-"Durfte sie überhaupt Kaffee trinken? „Äh.. Wasser."

„Und der Herr?" Fragte der Kellner mit leiernder Stimme.

„Kaffee."Murmelte Oliver. Er sah Ginny immer noch an.

Als der Kellner vom Tisch weggetreten war, räusperte Ginny sich. Sie hatte sich dazu entschieden, am besten gleich mit der Wahrheit rauszurücken. Durch Herauszögern des Unvermeidlichen machte sie es nicht besser.

„Also... es gibt da etwas, das du wissen solltest, Oliver, i-"

„Wollens Ihren Kaffee mit Milch, Zucker oder schwarz?"Der Kellner stand plötzlich wieder am Tisch und sah Oliver fragend an.

Oliver löste seinen Blick zögernd von Ginny und sah den Kellner an. „Schwarz."

„Sinds sicher? Wir haben eine neue Sorte Kaffeemilch, die ich Ihnen nur empfehlen kann."

„Sind Sie taub? Schwarz hat er gesagt!"Fuhr Ginny ihn an.

Der Kellner schaute pikiert auf Ginny hinunter. „Entschuldigens bitte, aber 's is meine Pflicht als Kellner, unsere Gäste auf Neuerungen und Empfehlungen des Hauses aufmerksam zu machen."

„Es ist aber sicherlich nicht Ihre Pflicht, die Kunden in einer wichtigen Unterhaltung zu unterbrechen, oder?!"

Zuerst sah es so aus, als wollte der Kellner etwas erwidern. Er entschied sich allerdings dagegen und verließ den Tisch wieder.

Oliver sah sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Bist du schlecht drauf?"

Ginny schüttelte ungeduldig den Kopf. „Also wie ich sagte, es gibt da etwas Wichtiges, dass ich dir sagen muss. Bitte bleib ruhig und versprich mir, n-"

„Stilles Wasser oder mit Sprudel?"

Ginny drehte langsam den Kopf und sah auf. Schon wieder das Kellnermännchen.

„Hören Sie mal... wie ist Ihr Name?"

„Ashton."

„OK. _Ashton. _Wenn Sie nicht einen grausamen Tod sterben wollen, bringen Sie mir jetzt einfach irgendein Wasser und lassen mich in Ruhe."

„Aber wenn ich Ihnen Sprudel bring und Sie wollen stilles, beschwerens sich doch sicher."Er grinste sie frech an.

Ginny holte tief Luft. „Wissen Sie was? Ich nehme eine Cola."Sie wandte sich wieder Oliver zu. „Also, nochmal-"

„Light oder normale?"Kicherte Ashton.

Oliver legte sich eine Hand auf den Mund, um das Grinsen zu verbergen, das sich auf seine Lippen stahl. Als Ginny nun wieder sprach, erstarrte er jedoch.

„Hören Sie mir jetzt mal gut zu!"Zischte Ginny. „Ich bin schwanger, mir ist schlecht und im Moment bin ich verdammt wütend, also wenn Ihnen Ihr Leben lieb ist, dann bringen sie mir jetzt einfach irgendetwas zu trinken, ohne auch nur noch einen Ton von sich zu geben!"

Und weg war Ashton.

Ginny wandte sich kopfschüttelnd an Oliver. Als sie sein geschocktes Gesicht sah, wurde ihr klar, was sie da gerade gesagt hatte.

„Von wem ist es?"

A/N: _So... chapter fünf wird ich wohl morgen on stellen. Hab die FF inzwischen beendet und es auf, TADAAAA, 11 Teile geschafft ;_

_Danke für die Reviews! _

_( Zutzi alias Susi: Ja... OxK is auch n schönes Pairing Freut mich, dass aber auch mal so eine Ausnahme wie hier, Zuspruch findet : ))_

_Ich bitte auch weiterhin um Feedback jeder Art!_

_Mata ne!_


	5. Schwanger, schwanger und schwanger

„Von wem ist es?"

„Bitte?"Ginny sah ihn ungläubig an. „Von wem es ist? Denkst du, ich würde mich noch mal mit dir treffen wollen, wenn ich von Thomas schwanger wäre?"

„Wa ... wa ..." Stotterte Oliver. „Nein, das kann nicht sein, wir haben-"

„Beim ersten Mal nicht."

„Oh.. ja... aber... das war doch nur dieses eine Mal, da kann doch nicht-"

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. „Du redest Schwachsinn und das weißt du."

Er beugte sich vor und sah sie fragend, fast flehentlich, an. „Versteh das jetzt nicht falsch, aber bist du sicher, dass es nicht von Thomas ist?"

Ginny verdrehte die Augen. „Als wir beide miteinander geschlafen haben, hatte ich schon seit einem Monat keinen Sex mehr mit Thomas. Ja, ich bin sicher. Und wage es jetzt nicht, zu fragen, ob ich noch mit anderen geschlafen habe."

Der Kellner kam mit ihren Getränken. Er warf Oliver einen kurzen Blick zu, als er seinen Kaffee vor ihm abstellte. „Mein Beileid."Dann verschwand er so schnell wieder, wie er gekommen war.

Ginny sah ihm hinterher. „Glaubst du, den würde wer vermissen, wenn ich ihn umbringe?"

„Ein Kind..." Murmelte Oliver und starrte an die Decke.

„Hör mal... Ich erwarte jetzt nichts von dir, oder so. Wirklich nicht. Ich kann mich alleine um alles kümmern, ich dachte nur, du solltest das wissen."

Jetzt sah er sie wieder an und er sah... nicht gerade so erfreut aus, wie sie erwartet hatte. „Alleine? Wenn du denkst, das wird so einfach, hast du dich geschnitten. Ich werde dir natürlich helfen, immerhin ist das auch mein Kind."

Klasse. Andere Männer wären jetzt vor Freude in die Luft gesprungen und auf Nimmerwiedersehen aus ihrem Leben verschwunden, aber es war ja klar, dass sie genau an das eine Exemplar mit Verantwortungsgefühl gerät.

Ginny stand mit Hermine im hinteren Teil des Wohnzimmer im Fuchsbau. Molly hatte heute die ganze Familie eingeladen, damit sie mal wieder alle zusammen etwas Zeit verbringen konnten, was viel zu selten vorkam. Seit Ginny als letztes der Weasley-Kinder Hogwarts verlassen hatte, waren schon einige Jahre vergangen und inzwischen war fast jeder ihrer Brüder entweder verheiratet oder in einer, mehr oder weniger, glücklichen Beziehung. Percy war der erste gewesen, der den Bund fürs Leben eingegangen war. Es hatte aber niemanden wirklich überrascht. Da bei Percy immer alles gesittet und gut kontrolliert zugehen musste, war es damals für keinen verwunderlich gewesen, dass er seine Freundin Penelope gleich nach seinem Abschluss in Hogwarts geheiratet hatte. Viel überraschender allerdings war die Tatsache gewesen, dass Penelope bereits fünf Monate nach der Hochzeit den inzwischen zwölf Jahre alten Percy Jr. zur Welt gebracht hatte. Über diese doch recht kurze Schwangerschaft hatte sich Molly nie geäußert, auch wenn Ginny erwartet hatte, dass sie in die Luft gehen würde. Im Gegenteil, statt dessen hatte sie sich gefreut wie ein Schneekönig. Als zwei Jahre später Joshua auf die Welt kam, war die Freude noch größer gewesen. Vielleicht würde ihre Mutter sich ja auch einfach für Ginny freuen? Hoffen durfte man ja noch...

George war inzwischen aus Amerika zurückgekehrt. Er war weder verheiratet, noch in einer Beziehung. Es schien fast so, als würden Mollys Befürchtungen eintreten und er niemals „zur Ruhe kommen." Charlie und Bill waren mit ihren Frauen Alexandra und Katy da. Charlie und Alexandra hatten einen zwölfjährigen Sohn, Michael. Als Ginny ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, war er mit Bills und Katys achtjähriger Tochter Ruth, deren fünf Jahre älteren Schwester Hannah und dem fünf Jahre alten Rodney hinter den Gnomen im Garten hergelaufen. Da Katy erneut im vierten Monat schwanger war, nahm Ginny an, dass ihr Bruder und seine Frau ebenfalls auf eine Großfamilie hinarbeiteten.

Ron war mit seiner Freundin - Ginny vergaß regelmäßig ihren Namen - C... Ceeeee ... ah, Cerenise da. Die beiden waren seit etwa fünf Monaten zusammen, gingen aber inzwischen ziemlich unterkühlt miteinander um. Harry und seine Frau Luna (hehe) waren ebenfalls eingeladen, da Harry seit seinem ersten Tag in Hogwarts schon praktisch mit zur Familie gehörte. Luna hielt die drei Monate alte Lilly im Arm, während die zweijährigen Zwillinge James und Sirius auf dem Boden herumkrabbelten.

(Ich erwarte nicht, dass irgendwer diese ganzen Familieninfos im Kopf behält. Macht euch einfach Notizen XD)

Da Ginny sich vorgenommen hatte, ihrer Familie heute zu eröffnen, dass sie schwanger war, hatte sie Oliver ebenfalls mit hergenommen. Bis auf Hermine und Fred wusste keiner der anderen, warum genau er anwesend war, es störte sich aber auch keiner dran. Bill, Charlie, Fred und George hatten ihn sofort in ein Gespräch über Quidditch - was auch sonst - verwickelt.

„Ihr wollt es heute also wirklich sagen?"Flüsterte Hermine Ginny ins Ohr. Die beiden standen zwar etwas weiter von den anderen ab, aber man konnte ja nie wissen, was so alles gehört wurde.

Ginny nickte. Ihr Treffen mit Oliver im Teapot war drei Tage her und sie hatte sich gedacht, dass es am besten war, es zu sagen, wenn die ganze Familie zusammen war. So gab es einen großen Schock anstatt vieler kleiner. Da war ihr die Einladung ihrer Mutter nur recht gekommen. Am folgenden Tag würden sie dann, vorausgesetzt sie überlebten den heutigen, zu Olivers Mutter fahren und es ihr erzählen.

„OK... Fred und ich haben ja, außer dir, auch noch niemandem etwas gesagt. Wir wollten das ebenfalls heute machen, also, was denkst du? Besser vor oder nach dir? Wenn du zuerst die Bombe platzen lässt, kann ich mit meiner Nachricht vielleicht Schadensbegrenzung betreiben."

Ginny nickte. „Gute Idee... dann wird Mom hin und hergerissen sein zwischen Mordgelüsten und Freudentränen. Wenn sie dann verwirrt ist, schleiche ich mich einfach davon und-"

„Du bleibst hier, Ginny."Warnte Hermine.

Zwei Stunden später saßen alle mit gefüllten Mägen im Garten, an vier aneinander gereihten Tischen und unterhielten sich.

„Ich glaube, wir sollten jetzt."Flüsterte Oliver Ginny zu.

„Meinst du?"Sie hätte das gerne noch etwas herausgezögert.

Oliver nickte. Bevor Ginny sich irgendeine Ausrede ausdenken konnte, hörte sie, wie jemand mit irgendeinem Besteck gegen sein Glas tippte. Gott sei Dank, jemand wollte eine Rede halten, sie konnte also noch nichts sagen, ha!

Ron und Cerenise erhoben sich. Während Ron sich räusperte, fummelte Cerenise geistesabwesend an ihren rotbraunen Haaren herum.

„Ich habe euch etwas mitzuteilen,"sagte Ron. Er sah kurz zu seiner Freundin neben sich und dann zu seinen Eltern, die genau vor ihm saßen. „Ihr werdet bald ein neues Familienmitglied in eurer Mitte begrüßen dürfen... Cerenise und ich kriegen ein Baby."

Totenstille erfüllte den Tisch. Ginny wusste genau, was ihren Eltern in diesem Moment durch den Kopf ging: In wie kurzer Zeit könnten sie eine Hochzeit auf die Beine stellen?

Cerenise, die das Schweigen um sich herum wohl als Ungläubigkeit deutete, kicherte. „Oui, ich bin im dritten Monat schwanger."

„Allerdings,"fügte Ron hinzu. „Allerdings...ehm..."Nun schienen ihn die Worte zu verlassen.

Cerenise schüttelte ungeduldig den Kopf. „Ron und ich werden das Kind nicht zusammen großziehen, wir haben uns letzte Woche getrennt. Es wird also eine Mama in Frankreich und einen Papa hier in England haben."Sie strahlte in die Runde.

Während alle um sie herum mit offenem Mund zu dem ehemaligen Paar hinaufschauten, konnte Ginny sich ein breites Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Ha, wie toll, sie war also nicht die einzige, die ihrer Mutter heute das Herz brechen würde. Sie hatte also auch mal Glück!

„Ehm .. das... also das ist, das ist... großartig."Stotterte Arthur Weasley.

„Großartig?" Keifte Molly und stand auf. „Das könnt ihr doch nicht machen! Das arme Kind! Ich meine, es braucht doch einen Vater und eine Mutter!"

Ron sah zu Boden. Er kannte seine Mutter gut genug, um jetzt einfach den Kopf in den Sand zu stecken und den Sturm wüten zu lassen.

Cerenise hingegen hob abwehrend die Hände. „Molly, aber es ist doch für alles gesorgt, Ron und ich haben bereits über alles gesprochen. Beruhigen Sie sich bitte. Ich werde wie bereits gesagt zurück nach Frankreich gehen. Natürlich wird Ron das Kind jederzeit sehen und auch mal zu sich holen können, er kann ja einfach zu uns apparieren, oui?"

„Und... und wo soll es zur Schule gehen?"Donnerte Molly, sofort den nächsten Punkt aufgreifend, über den sie sich aufregen konnte.

„Nun, natürlich wird es nach Hogwarts gehen, wenn es dort angenommen wird!"Sagte Cerenise und rümpfte die Nase. „B. Ist zwar eine gute Schule, ich habe dort ja selbst meine Ausbildung genossen, aber Hogwarts ist einfach besser."

„Und es soll dann also in Frankreich geboren werden, ja? Und wie sollen wir dann bitte rechtzeitig davon erfahren, wann es soweit ist? Ich war bis jetzt bei der Geburt von jedem meiner Enkelkinder dabei und das lasse ich mir nicht nehmen!"Inzwischen schrie Molly in ein Taschentuch, dass sie sich vors Gesicht hielt. Sie musste sich wohl noch zwischen hochwütend und tieftraurig entscheiden.

Cerenise sah Ron hilfesuchend an, doch dieser war plötzlich hochfasziniert von der Tischdecke.

„Dann... dann bringe ich es in England zur Welt und gehe danach nach Frankreich mit ihm, wie klingt das? Ich muss dort sowieso erstmal eine Wohnung finden."

Molly schneuzte einmal kräftig und nahm dann das Taschentuch vom Gesicht. „Nun... das wäre besser, aber trotzdem muss ich wirklich sagen, dass ich diese Sache nicht gut finde... Arthur, sag doch auch mal was."Sie stupste ihren Mann, der immer noch saß und es wie Ron mit ignorieren versuchte, an. Er sah erschrocken auf.

„Molly... die Zeiten ändern sich eben und vielleicht solltest du-"

„Die Zeiten ändern sich?"Fuhr sie dazwischen. „Was willst du damit sagen? Dass ich altmodisch bin?"

Ginny holte einmal tief Luft. „Jetzt oder nie, wütender kann sie nicht werden," murmelte sie und stand auf.

„Mom?"

„Ich rede gerade mit deinem Vater, Ginny! Also Arthur, du-"

„Mom, ich muss dir was sagen."

„Jetzt nicht Ginny!"

„Mom, ich bin ebenfalls schwanger."

Molly verstummte. Nun richteten sich alle Augen auf Ginny.

„Wie war das, Liebling?"Fragte Molly mit piepsiger Stimme.

„Ich bin schwanger und, ehm ... der Vater..."

Oliver stand ebenfalls auf. „Das wäre dann ich..."

„Moment mal... ihr seit nicht mal zusammen. Nie gewesen, wenn ich mich recht erinnere," meldete sich Charlie zu Wort.

Ginny nickte.

„Oliver, ich glaube wir sollten mal miteinander sprechen."Donnerte Bill und erhob sich. George tat es ihm gleich.

„Moment mal, Moment mal!"Nun sprang auch Fred auf. „Das ist doch alles halb so wild, ich meine, Oliver hat ja nichts getan, was Ginny nicht gewollt hätte und ich denke wir sollten ihn ... nicht... nicht umbringen..."Zum Ende des Satzes hin war er in Flüstern verfallen, da seine beiden Brüder und Molly ihn wütend anfunkelten.

„Ja... also... ich setz mich dann mal wieder."Fred ließ sich auf seinen Stuhl fallen.

„Wie genau konnte es dazu kommen, Ginny?"Fragte Molly mit beängstigend ruhiger Stimme. Dann hob sie eine Hand. „Nein, warte, ich kann mir denken, wie es dazu gekommen ist aber wann und... warum?"

„Nun... ehm vor etwa zwei Monaten und warum... ja... eh... ich glaube es gab keinen Grund, oder?"

„Nein."Oliver schüttelte den Kopf und sah gen Himmel. Dieses Gespräch hätte wirklich nicht so bald stattfinden müssen, überlegte er.

„Warst du vor zwei Monaten nicht noch mit diesem Thomas zusammen?"Fragte George.

„Ja..."

„GINNY! Habe ich dich zu so etwas erzogen?!"Schrie Molly, der nun entgültig der Kragen zu platzen schien.

Nun meldete Hermine sich zu Wort. „Hört ihr mir mal zu?"Sie klopfte auf die Tischplatte, während sie aufstand, um die Aufmerksamkeit aller zu kriegen. „Ich bin schwanger."

Mollys Kopf fuhr herum und sie sah erst Hermine, dann Fred an. „Oh, ist das wahr?"Ein Lächeln machte sich auf ihren Zügen breit.

„Jep."Kam Freds weiterer Beitrag zum Gespräch.

„Oh, das ist so schön! Arthur, hast du das gehört? Oh..."Doch dann schien sie sich wieder an Ginny, Oliver, Ron und Cerenise zu erinnern.

„Ihr vier hier habt mir und Arthur eine Menge zu erklären,"zischte sie.

„Ach, wo wir schon dabei sind,"flötete Alexandra. „Ich bin auch schwanger, im zweiten Monat."

Charlie und ihrem Sohn Michael fiel die Kinnlade herunter.

„Oh!"Penelope wandte sich an Alexandra: „Du auch?"

Nun erhob sich auch Arthur.

„HABT IHR NOCH NIE ETWAS VON VERHÜTUNG GEHÖRT?!"

OK... ich hab ein ziemliches Durcheinander angerichtet, aber ich habe es in den späteren Chappis Gott sei Dank geschafft, das alles so unkompliziert wie möglich zu halten. Da sind wohl die Pferde mit mir durchgegangen...

_Ist jetzt doch etwas später geworden mit dem Update... entschuldigt._

_Vielen, vielen Dank für eure Reviews, ich freue mich wirklich über jede Einzelne!!! :))  
_

_Mata ne!_


	6. Geschlecht, Name und eine Unterredung mi

Geschlecht, Name und eine Unterredung mit James

Es hatte ungefähr drei Stunden gedauert, bis Ginny und Oliver Molly klar gemacht hatten, dass sie nicht zusammen waren und auch nicht vorhatten, wegen des Kindes etwas in der Richtung zu unternehmen. Da Ron und Cerenise auch noch da waren, verteilte Molly ihre Wut Gott sei Dank auf alle vier und schrie nicht jeden für sich stundenlang an. Nachdem Arthur sich wieder beruhigt hatte, immerhin hatte er gerade erfahren, dass statt einem gleich sechs Enkelkinder unterwegs waren, redete er auf seine Frau ein und versuchte, sie zur Ruhe zu bringen. Da Molly nach so viel Geschreie sowieso ihr Pulver verschossen hatte, ließ sie sich von ihm in die Küche schieben.

„Tja, Oliver..." Bill und George traten an den Schotten heran. „Eben waren wir ja noch wütend, aber... nun ja... Fred hat schon Recht und wenn schon jemand unsere Schwester schwängert, dann doch wenigstens einer wie du!"Die beiden Brüder lachten herzlich. Ginny wollte ihnen gerade sagen, dass sie die Klappe halten sollten, als sie von Alexandra weggezogen wurde. Schnell kamen auch Hermine, Cerenise, Penelope, Luna und Katy zu ihnen.

„Ist das nicht toll?" Fragte Alexandra. „Unsere Kinder werden alle zusammen nach Hogwarts gehen, in eine Klasse sogar! Oh, Luna, jetzt musst nur noch du schwanger werden!"

Luna lachte nervös. „Ich habe erst gerade wieder ein Kind bekommen, gönnt mir eine Pause."

„Wer sagt, dass sie in eine Klasse kommen, warum sollten alle Gryffindors werden? Das wäre doch wirklich ein großer Zufall, oder?"Fragte Katy.

Ginny versuchte, von den anderen Frauen wegzukommen, Alexandra jedoch hielt sie am Arm fest. Ginny hatte wirklich keine Lust, hier jetzt über den Babyboom in der Familie zu sprechen. Eigentlich wollte sie viel lieber nach Hause und ein Aspirin nehmen, da ihr der Kopf nach dieser endlosen Standpauke brummte.

„Alle Weasleys waren in Gryffindor."Erklärte Hermine schlicht.

„Oh, aber mein Kind wird ein Rousseau."Sagte Cerenise. „Außerdem weiß ich nicht einmal, ob es in Hogwarts angenommen wird, es könnte doch auch sein, dass es nach B. kommt, immerhin war ich auch da."

„Wenn auch nur ein Bisschen etwas von Ron durchschlägt, wird es ein Gryffindor in Hogwarts, glaub mir."Lachte Hermine.

„Ich war in Hufflepuff ... da könnte das Kind doch auch ein Hufflepuff werden."Überlegte Katy laut.

„Katy,"presste Ginny zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor und versuchte, zu lächeln. „Michael ist doch auch ein Gryffindor, oder? Warum sollte dieses Kind es nicht sein?"

„Wer weiß." Katy zuckte die Schultern und lachte. „Ich mag halt Überraschungen."

„Ich habe die perfekte Idee!"Penelope klatschte in die Hände. „Wie wäre es, wenn wir uns von jetzt an jeden Samstag treffen? Dann können wir uns gegenseitig aufmuntern, wenn die Laune mal wieder hoch und runtergeht! Mit Leidensgenossinnen lässt es sich doch viel leichter reden."

„Also ich glaube, das ist nicht n-"Begann Ginny, wurde jedoch von den anderen abgewürgt.

„Natürlich ist das nötig!"

Nach dem nervenaufreibenden Gespräch mit Ginnys Eltern waren Oliver und sie nicht gerade wild darauf, es seiner Mutter zu erzählen. Aber immerhin gab es hier nur eine Person, die auf einen einreden konnte.

„Was ist eigentlich mit deinem Vater?"Fragte Ginny, als sie auf dem Weg zum Haus seiner Mutter waren. Teils aus Gewohnheit und teils weil sie es nicht wirklich eilig hatte, hatte Ginny darauf bestanden, mit der Bahn zu fahren.

Oliver zuckte die Schultern. „Ich habe schon seit Jahren nichts mehr von ihm gehört."  
„Oh... das tut mir leid."Murmelte Ginny.

Er lächelte auf sie hinunter. „Ist schon OK."

Etwas später saßen sie im Wohnzimmer von Mrs. Wood und unterhielten sich über Nichtigkeiten. Da sie aber nicht ewig so weitermachen konnten, entschied Ginny, dass es Zeit wäre, mit der Wahrheit rauszurücken.

„Mrs. Wood... wir-"

„Oh, nennen Sie mich doch Roberta."Lächelte Olivers Mutter.

„Ehm ... OK, Roberta, also wir müssten Ihnen etwas ... eh... beichten."

Oliver tätschelte ihr Knie, wie als wolle er ihr sagen, dass er es dieses Mal übernehmen wolle.

„Mutter, ich weiß, du wirst wahrscheinlich schrecklich enttäuscht von mir sein, aber ich kann es leider nicht ändern. Ginny ist schwanger von mir."

Mrs. Wood - Roberta - sah ihren Sohn und seine Begleitung immer noch lächelnd an. „Oh, aber das ist doch zauberhaft."

„Wir sind aber nicht zusammen."Ergänzte Oliver und schaute seine Mutter skeptisch an. Sie war zwar nie so aufbrausend gewesen wie Mrs. Weasley, aber zumindest einen Tadel hatte er schon erwartet.

„Ihr seit noch nicht zusammen?"Wiederholte Roberta. „Da habe ich nichts gegen einzuwenden."

„Nein, nicht 'noch nicht',"Ginny lachte nervös. „Wir sind _nicht_ zusammen und wir werden das auch nicht ändern wegen des Kindes."

„Aber natürlich Kindchen,"antwortete Roberta in einer Singsangstimme.

Ginny sah Oliver fragend an, doch dieser zuckte die Schultern, da er sich das Verehalten seiner Mutter ebenso wenig erklären konnte.

„Habt ihr schon über einen Namen nachgedacht?"Fragte die zukünftige Großmutter fröhlich.

Ginny schüttelte, unsicher aufgrund der Wendung im Gespräch, den Kopf. „Wir wissen ja nicht einmal, was es wird, also sollte der Name vielleicht noch warten."

Roberta sprang auf. „Aber Kindchen, das ist doch ganz leicht rauszufinden! Wartet hier!"

„Was hat sie vor?" Fragte Ginny, als sie mit Oliver alleine im Wohnzimmer war.

„Keine Ahnung... irgendwie ist sie komisch. Ich hätte zumindest erwartet, dass sie laut wird, aber sie freut sich ja geradezu."

„Könnte das daran liegen, dass sie fest daran glaubt, wir würden nur wegen des Kindes zusammenkommen?"

Oliver zuckte wieder nur die Schultern.

Da kam Roberta wieder ins Wohnzimmer gerauscht. Sie stellte eine Glasschüssel gefüllt mit Wasser auf den Couchtisch.

„Ich nehme an, ihr wollt wissen, was es wird?"

Oliver und Ginny sahen sie verwirrt an.

„Komm mal her, meine Liebe."Sie ergriff Ginnys Arm und zog sie nach vorne. „Die Hand hier rein..."

Ginnys Hand wurde in eiskaltes Wasser getaucht.

„Und gleich wissen wir es, ist das nicht aufregend?"Roberta strahlte Ginny an und zog ihren Zauberstab ihrer Hosentasche. „_Crecendio"_ Sie tippte drei Mal kurz gegen die Schüssel.

„Wer es doch nicht wissen will, sollte jetzt wegschauen."Verkündete Roberta.

Innerhalb weniger Sekunden verfärbte sich das Wasser dunkelblau.

„Ein Junge!"Rief Roberta freudig. „Oh, Oliver, ist das nicht toll? Du kriegst einen Sohn!"

Ginny schaffte es gerade noch, ihren Arm zurückzuziehen und vom Sofa aufzuspringen, als Roberta sich auf ihren Sohn stürzte und ihn überschwänglich umarmte.

Sie schaute auf auf die Schüssel mit dem blauen Wasser hinunter. Ein Junge also... Sie fühlte sich plötzlich komisch. Zu wissen, was genau da in ihr heranwuchs, machte alles irgendwie... viel, viel realer.

„Wo ist das Bad?" Fragte Ginny mit ungewöhnlich hoher Stimme. Roberta ließ Oliver los und richtete sich auf. „Den Gang runter, dritte Tür links... ist Ihnen schlecht?"

Ginny spülte sich den Mund aus. Diese Morgenübelkeit war wirklich lästig. Obwohl, es war ein Uhr nachmittags, also nicht mehr morgens.

„Ein Junge..." Murmelte Ginny. „Oh Gott, ich kann das nicht."Schon spürte sie, wie sich ihr Magen nochmals umdrehte und stürzte erneut vom Waschbecken zur Toilette.

„Sollten wir vielleicht mal nachsehen?"Fragte Oliver und spähte nervös in den Flur. „Sie ist jetzt schon eine halbe Stunde da drin."

„Keine Sorge, Übelkeit ist normal. Das wird sie jetzt etwa für die nächsten zwei bis drei Monate jeden Tag haben."

„Oh..."War alles, was Oliver herausbrachte. Ihm selbst war im Moment auch nicht gerade wohl zumute. Ihn hatte die Neuigkeit über das Geschlecht des Kindes ebenso getroffen, wie Ginny. Zu sagen, man kriegt ein Kind, war eine Sache. Aber zu sagen, man kriegt einen Sohn... komplett anders.

„Oh, Oliver ich freu mich so für euch!"Roberta strahlte ihren Sohn an. „Ein Sohn, weißt du, was das heißt? Du wirst mit ihm Quidditch spielen und ihm bei Mädchenproblemen helfen und Ginny wird mit einem Jungen sicher auch mehr Ruhe haben als mit einem Mädchen, die sind meist schwieriger."

Oliver versuchte, sich vorzustellen, wie er mit seinem Sohn Quidditch spielte und ihn in Sachen Mädchen beriet. Als ihm ebenfalls übel wurde, ließ er es allerdings lieber.

„Oh, es wird bestimmt ein hübscher Junge."Schwärmte Roberta weiter. „Bei den Eltern kann er ja nur hübsch werden! Meinst du, er wird Ginnys rotes Haar kriegen?"

In diesem Moment schlingerte besagter Rotschopf wieder ins Wohnzimmer. „Was ist mit meinen Haaren?"Fragte sie und hielt sich am Türrahmen fest.

„Oh, wir überlegen nur gerade, ob euer Sohn rotes Haar haben wird."Erklärte Roberta und lächelte Ginny warm an.

„Entschuldigen Sie mich,"murmelte Ginny, drehte sich um und raste erneut ins Bad.

„Bist du sicher, dass es dir gut geht?"Oliver und Ginny standen etwa eine Stunde später in der U-Bahn und Ginny sah immer noch sehr blass aus.

„Ja."Ginny war erneut eingekeilt zwischen Oliver und irgendwelchen Leuten, auf die sie kaum achtete. Diesmal war es für sie fast ein Segen, dass alle so eng beieinander standen, denn so wurde sie etwas gestützt und konnte nicht wegsacken. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und versuchte, ihren Kopf irgendwie frei zu kriegen, damit dieses schummerige Gefühl verschwand. Aber egal wie sehr sie es auch versuchte, sie konnte die Angst, die sie seit ihrem Besuch bei Roberta spürte, nicht verdrängen. Nachdem sie von ihrer Schwangerschaft erfahren hatte, war ihr ihre Familie als größtes Problem erschienen. Jetzt allerdings, nachdem ihre Eltern alles wussten und sich wohl oder übel damit abgefunden hatten und Olivers Mutter sich sogar auf das Kind freute... Jetzt, wo das Kind ein Geschlecht hatte, darüber diskutiert wurde, welche Haarfarbe es hatte und über Namen nachgedacht... Wie hatte sie nur so blöd sein können? Das größte Problem war nie die Reaktion ihrer Familie oder von sonst wem gewesen, sondern die Schwangerschaft selbst. Sie glaubte nicht, dass sie es schaffen würde, dieses Kind gesund auf die Welt zu bringen und wenn ihr das schon Sorgen bereitete, wie würde dann erst die Zeit danach aussehen?

Da sie das Kind kaum einfach vergessen und so tun konnte, als sei nichts los, konnte sie sich auch genau so gut damit beschäftigen, entschloss sie. Sie öffnete die Augen und sah zu Oliver auf. „An welchen Namen hattest du gedacht?"

Oliver sah sie verwirrt an. „Wollen wir da jetzt schon drüber nachdenken?"

Ginny zuckte die Schultern. „Da er sowieso schon in mir ist... und wir wohl öfter darüber reden werden, kann er auch gleich einen Namen kriegen."

Oliver nickte. „Gute Idee, allerdings habe ich absolut keine Ahnung, wie wir ihn nennen sollen."

Ginny verdrehte die Augen. „Wir müssen raus."Murmelte sie, da sie an ihrer Station angekommen waren.

„Ich würde sagen, du kommst mit zu mir, dann können wir über Namen und andere Dinge reden, die wohl wichtig sind."Da ihr im Moment sowieso kotzübel und sie davon überzeugt war, in ihrem Leben nie wieder Lust auf Sex zu haben, konnte sie ihn wohl ruhig ohne jede Gefahr mit zu sich nehmen.

Oliver nickte einfach nur. Er hing so ziemlich den gleichen Gedanken nach, wie Ginny. Ein Kind war verdammt viel Verantwortung und dann auch noch in der Situation, in der die Eltern sich befanden... denkbar schlechtes Timing.

„Daniel?"

„Oh nein, so heißt doch jeder."Ginny lag auf ihrem Sofa und zog die Nase kraus. „Ich will nicht, dass sich gleich zehn andere mit umdrehen, wenn ich mit ihm in der Stadt bin und ihn rufe."

„Ich heiße nicht Daniel,"gab Oliver, der im Sessel Platz genommen hatte, zurück. Sie gingen seit ungefähr zehn Minuten Namen durch und entweder hatte sie etwas zu meckern, oder er fand den Namen bescheuert.

„Du weißt was ich meine... Hm... Antonio?"

„Wird er Italiener?" Oliver lachte. „Warum nicht gleich Luigi?"

Ginny musste ebenfalls lachen. „Dann eben nicht... Jules?"

„Kein Sohn von mir wird Jules heißen!"Rief Oliver aus und war plötzlich wieder ernst. „Der Name sagt etwas über das Kind aus, an was für einen Jungen denkst du bitte, wenn du Jules hörst?"

Ginny setzte sich auf und sah ihn fragend an.

„Ein Muttersöhnchen!"

„Lang lebe das Cliche,"grinste Ginny. „Wie wäre es mit Rick?"

Er überlegte kurz und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Gefällt mir auch nicht."

„Hm... also, du willst einen Namen, bei dem man sofort an einen starken, unabhängigen Superkerl denkt?"Fragte sie trocken.

Oliver grinste schief. „Genau."

„Da können wir wohl überlegen, bis er sechzehn ist."Murrte sie, erstarrte jedoch plötzlich. „Ich hab's!"

„Lass hören. Und komm mir jetzt nicht mit Armand oder so."

„Ha ha ha. Eigentlich wollte ich Fridolin vorschlagen."Sie streckte ihm die Zunge raus. „Was hältst du von Blake?"

Wie aus Gewohnheit öffnete er den Mund, um ihr zu sagen, dass der Name ebenfalls nicht zu verwenden war, doch dann hielt er inne. Blake. Blake... Das klang doch gar nicht mal so schlecht. Das klang sogar sehr gut.

„Mit Blake kann ich leben."Stimmte er also zu.

„Ha!"Ginny klatschte in die Hände. Immerhin hatte ihr Kind jetzt einen Namen, also war sie doch nicht so eine Rabenmutter, wie sie befürchtet hatte. Eine Rabenmutter hätte ihrer Meinung nach gleich den erstbesten Namen genommen, der ihr an den Kopf geworfen wurde, ohne darüber nachzudenken.

„Also Blake," murmelte Oliver. „Blake Weasley? Blake Wood?"Er sah sie ratlos an.

So einfach war es also doch nicht. Normalerweise bekam das Kind den Nachnamen der Mutter, wenn die Eltern nicht verheiratet waren, das wusste Ginny.

„Hm... wie wäre es, wenn wir beides nehmen? Weasley-Wood?"

„Klingt das nicht komisch?"

Sie zuckte die Schultern. „Dann erübrigt sich zumindest die Frage nach dem Vater. Es ist unser Sohn, warum sollte er nicht unsere Nachnamen kriegen?"

_Unser Sohn. _Diese Worte hingen einen Moment im Raum. Warum kam alles plötzlich wie ein Schock? Sie wussten doch nun schon einige Tage, dass sie ein Kind bekommen würden, da sollte es nicht überraschend sein, dass es _ihr _Sohn war.

Schließlich lächelte Oliver. „Weasley-Wood gefällt mir."

„Gut. Wie..."Das nächste Problem. Sie sollten wohl klären, wem das Kind zugesprochen werden sollte und wer ihn wann hatte. Aber wie sollte sie das fragen, ohne es irgendwie... komisch klingen zu lassen? _Alles an dieser Situation ist komisch, Ginny. _

„Ich meine,"begann sie nochmals. „Du hast ja unter der Woche meist Training... wie oft doch gleich?"

„Vier mal."Oliver schien nicht zu wissen, worauf sie hinaus wollte.

„Und die Spiele fallen meistens auf welchen Tag?"

„Na ja... meistens sind sie Freitag- oder Samstagabends. Wenn Saison ist natürlich nur."

Sie nickte. „Wir müssen ja irgendwie klären, wann er, also wann Blake bei wem ist und wo er laut Papieren wohnt..."

„Ah... oh... ja." Oliver rutschte im Sessel hin und her.

„Ich werde ja sowieso erstmal in Mutterschaftsurlaub gehen und... vielleicht sollten wir es so machen, dass er bei mir eingetragen, er aber immer dann bei dir ist, wenn du Zeit hast?"

„Mhm... OK."

Am nächsten Wochenende saß Ginny im Wohnzimmer von Hermines und Freds Haus und ließ diesen von nun an allwöchentlichen Frauentag über sich ergehen. Sie hatte überlegt, wie sie sich da raus reden konnte, aber Hermine hatte ihr klar gemacht, dass es kein Wenn und Aber gab. Vielleicht würden ihr diese Treffen ja auch gut tuen... auf eine seltsame und eigensinnige Art und Weise.

Zusammen mit allen Weasley-Frauen (Freds Hermine, Percys Penelope, Charlies Alexandra, Bills Katy und Ginny) und Cerenise waren auch Luna - als nichtschwangere Stütze sozusagen - und Choga Lee anwesend. Choga war die Frau von Lee Jordan, einem sehr guten Freund von Fred und George aus Schultagen. Sie war im sechsten Monat schwanger und neben Katy, die im vierten Monat war, die Einzige, bei der man bereits Anzeichen einer Schwangerschaft erkennen konnte. Wenn Ginny sich Cerenise allerdings mal genauer ansah, erkannte sie, dass die Exfreundin von Ron etwas korpulenter aussah als vor vier Monaten, als sie sie das erste Mal gesehen hatte. Das lag wohl daran, dass sie im dritten und nicht wie fast alle anderen im zweiten Monat war. Allerdings war Hermine ebenfalls Anfang des dritten Monats, fiel Ginny ein und bei ihr sah man noch gar nichts. Gott, war das alles verwirrend. (Vor allem für die Autorin, die ja unbedingt alle schwängern musste hust.)

Luna hielt Lilly im Arm. Ihre Söhne Sirius und James saßen bei Alexandra und Katy auf dem Schoß, die ganz vernarrt in die Kleinen schienen.

„Eins kann ich euch sagen, wenn ihr erstmal den fünften Monat beendet habt, glaubt ihr, es kann nicht mehr schlimmer werden."Beklagte sich Choga und strich über ihren runden Bauch. Sie saß in einem der drei zusätzlichen Sessel, die Hermine herbeigezaubert hatte, da sonst nur Platz für fünf Leute gewesen wäre.

Sie fixierte Cerenise, Hermine und Ginny, die auf dem Sofa saßen.

„Glaubt mir, die erste Schwangerschaft ist die Schlimmste. Bei der zweiten habt ihr zwar auch noch Schmerzen, aber im Gegensatz zum ersten Mal kommt ihr euch vor wie im Himmel."

„Wirklich?"Jubelte Alexandra. „Als ich mit Michael schwanger war, dachte ich zum Schluss, ich sterbe. Ich konnte mich kaum noch bewegen und war andauernd schlecht gelaunt."

„Wirklich."Stimmte Luna zu. „Bei Lilly ging es mir viel besser als... obwohl, ich hab vorher Zwillinge bekommen, das war gleich eine doppelte Last."

„Beim zweiten Mal ist es wirklich sehr viel leichter,"sagte Katy. „Beim dritten Mal geht es fast wie von alleine."

Ginny schluckte. Als hätte sie nicht schon genug Angst, jetzt wurde ihr hier auch noch erzählt, das erste Mal sei die Hölle... das kam ihr irgendwie bekannt vor.

„Wie habt ihr es geschafft, wieder so schlank zu werden?"Fragte Cerenise. „Wenn ich nach der Geburt aufgehe wie ein Hefeteig, könnt ihr mich einsargen."

Katy lachte. „Hör einfach auf zu essen."

„Mach Sport." Empfahl Choga. „Nach der Geburt von Sean bin ich aus dem Kreissaal gejoggt und nicht stehen geblieben, ehe ich wieder aussah wie vorher."

Alle bis auf Ginny lachten.

„Also..."Penelope lächelte verschmitzt. „Wer weiß schon, was es wird und hat über Namen nachgedacht?"

„Oh, bei uns wird es ein Mädchen,"sagte Katy fröhlich. „Ich wollte schon immer drei Mädchen haben und da wir ja schon Rodney haben, freut Bill sich auch über Zuwachs an der weiblichen Front."

„Jaja, Männer und Söhne, das ist so eine Sache,"lachte Choga. „Habt ihr euch schon für einen Namen entschieden?"

„Oh ja, der Name stand sofort fest! Wir werden sie Zahara nennen."

Nun war Ginny nicht die Einzige, der nicht zum lachen zumute war.

„Ehm ... wie die Wüste Sahara?"Fragte Hermine unsicher.

„Nein, wie der Name Zahara natürlich."Erklärte Katy, immer noch lachend. „Bill dachte zuerst auch, ich meine die Wüste, aber ich fand den Namen schon immer schön. Meine Großmutter hieß so."

„Tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht-"Begann Hermine, doch Katy winkte ab. „Ist schon OK, daran werden ich und die kleine Zahara uns wohl gewöhnen müssen. Also, wer weiß es noch?"

„Ich lasse mich überraschen,"sagte Cerenise. „Der Name steht in beiden Fällen schon fest."

„Und wie?"

„Oh, das wird ebenfalls eine Überraschung."

„Ich wollte eigentlich auch, dass es eine Überraschung wird,"sagte Hermine. „Aber Fred war so aufgeregt und ist mir tagelang mit einem Eimer Wasser hinterher gelaufen, also habe ich gestern doch noch nachgegeben."Sie schmunzelte. „Es wird ein auch ein Mädchen. Einen Namen haben wir aber noch nicht."

„Kelsey ist schön."Warf Ginny ein und richtete damit ungewollt die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

„Weißt du denn schon, was es wird?"Fragte Penelope aufgeregt.

„Oh ja... ehm.. ein Junge. Blake."

„Ich fasse es nicht, du weißt es und hast mir nichts gesagt, als wir uns vorgestern getroffen haben?"Fragte Hermine.

„Du hast nicht gefragt... Entschuldigung."Ginny versuchte zu lächeln.

„Mach dich nicht nass."Hermine streckte ihrer besten Freundin die Zunge raus.

„Blake gefällt mir."Sagte Cerenise. „Das klingt nach einem richtig tollen Kerl."

Ginny verdrehte die Augen. „Wirklich?"

„Ja, bei Blake denke ich an einen gut aussehenden, starken Mann."

„Sag das mal Oliver, ihn wird's freuen. Genau das wollte er auch."

„Oh, ihr habt den Namen zusammen ausgesucht?"Fragte Alexandra mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Natürlich... immerhin ist er der Vater, da sollte er schon mitreden dürfen, oder?"

„Also ich habe die Namen selbst ausgesucht."Cerenise schüttelte den Kopf. „Ron habe ich sie auch nicht verraten. Ich wollte ja wirklich mit ihm zusammen entscheiden, aber er war so versessen auf Nigel und Rosemary."Sie zog ein Gesicht. „Ich kriege doch keinen Rentner."

„Also bei uns wird es auch ein Mädchen..."Alexandra legte den Kopf schief. „Charlie will sie unbedingt Britney nennen... nach so einer komischen Muggelsängerin, von der er mal gehört hat."

Ginny und Hermine verschluckten sich fast an dem Wasser, das sie sich gerade an die Lippen geführt hatten. Sie waren wohl die Einzigen im Raum, die eine Ahnung hatten, was für eine Britney gemeint war.

„Aber ich mag den Namen nicht... ich werde mir noch irgendetwas Besseres einfallen lassen und ihm das dann aufzwängen. Immerhin bringe ich das Kind zur Welt, da wird mir ja wohl die Freude vergönnt sein, ihm einen Namen zu geben. Er hat schon Michael aussuchen dürfen."

„Oh Gott, ich beneide euch. Ich hätte auch gerne mal ein Mädchen."Seufzte Penelope.

„Noch ein Junge also."Stellte Choga fest.

Penelope nickte. „Ich glaube, Percy kann nur Jungs."

„Könnt ihr euch so etwas für die Augenblicke aufheben, in denen ich nicht im Raum bin?"Fragte Ginny.

„Ach komm schon, Ginny."Cerenise grinste. „Du bist doch keine sechs mehr. Dir dürfte klar sein, wie wir alle schwanger geworden sind."

„Es zu wissen und dann solche Bemerkungen zu hören, sind zwei unterschiedliche Paar Schuhe."Beharrte Ginny.

„Aber eins muss man den Weasley-Männern lassen. Sie vermehren sich gerne und viel." Sinnierte Alexandra. „Hätte ich nicht aufgepasst, wäre das hier jetzt nicht mein zweites, sondern mein zehntes Kind."

„Hallo! Schwester anwesend!"Ginny fuchtelte mit den Armen herum.

„Ich bin froh, dass ich es bis jetzt ausgehalten habe, meine Hand nicht in einen Wassereimer zu stecken."Sagte Choga, die anscheinend als Einzige Mitleid mit Ginny hatte. „Bei Sean habe ich es praktisch sofort gemacht, nachdem ich von der Schwangerschaft erfuhr und schwupps war ich sieben Monate lang damit beschäftigt, mich mit Lee über einen Namen zu zoffen. Diesesmal hat er also nicht so viel Zeit, sich gegen meine Vorschläge zu stellen, wenn er nicht will, dass sein Kind monatelang ohne Namen rumläuft."

„Vermehren Weasley-Frauen sich eigentlich auch gerne und viel?"Wandte Alexandra sich an Ginny. Ihr schien es Spaß zu machen, ihre Schwägerin etwas zu ärgern.

„Gut, das war's. Ich gehe mir noch was zu trinken holen, ihr Schnepfen."Ginny winkte in die Runde, stand auf und verließ unter Gelächter das Wohnzimmer.

Als sie wieder aus der Küche trat, drückte sich etwas an ihr Bein. Sie sah hinunter und schaute in die Augen von einem der Potterzwillinge.

„Sirius?"Fragte sie. Keine Reaktion. „James?"

Der kleine gurgelte fröhlich drauf los.

Ginny beugte sich hinunter und stellte ihr Glas neben sich auf den Boden. Dann setzte sie sich hin und der Kleine krabbelte sofort auf ihren Schoß.

„Auch geflüchtet?" Sie strich James durch das zerzauste, schwarze Haar. Er und Sirius waren das Ebenbild ihres Vaters Harry, von den braunen Augen abgesehen, die sie von ihrer Mutter hatten. Irgendwie war es so, als sei sein Großvater James Potter, den Ginny nur von Fotos kannte, wieder zum Leben erwacht.

Er nahm eine Strähnte ihres Haares in die Hand und untersuchte diese mit scheinbar großem Interesse.

„Wie meisterst du dein Leben?"Fragte Ginny und sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Hast du dir das alles wirklich so vorgestellt? Bist du zufrieden mit deinen Eltern?"

James blickte von ihren Haaren auf und sah ihr in die Augen. Er lachte.

„Ich nehme das mal als ein ja."Sagte Ginny. Sie seufzte. „Tust du mir einen Gefallen?"

Er sah sie mit großen Augen an.

„Natürlich tust du das, blöde Frage. Wenn ich mal Mist baue mit Blake, sag mir das bitte, denn ich habe Angst, dass ich alles falsch machen werde. Also musst du auf ihn aufpassen und dafür sorgen, dass er nie traurig wird. Ich verlass mich da auf dich, hörst du?"

James legte den Kopf schief, als würde er darüber nachdenken, was sie gerade gesagt hatte. Dann streichelte er mit einer seiner kleinen Hände über ihren Bauch.

„Genau."Ginny schmunzelte. „Immer schön auf Blake aufpassen."

James brabbelte irgendetwas, das sich verdächtig nach „Lake"anhörte.

„Das üben wir noch."Sie legte die Arme um James und drückte ihn an sich. Sie vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Haaren und spürte, wie ihr heiße Tränen übers Gesicht liefen.

„Ich habe wirklich Angst..."

Zehn Minuten später hatte Ginny sich mit kalten Wasser übers Gesicht gespritzt und sich mehrmals versichert, dass man nichts mehr davon sehen konnte, dass sie eben noch geweint hatte. James hatte die ganze Zeit über bei ihrem Wasserglas gesessen, dass immer noch auf dem Boden stand und sich nicht vom Fleck bewegt. Nun ging sie zu ihm und bückte sich erneut. Mit einer Hand griff sie nach dem Glas, mit dem anderen Arm hob sie den Kleinen hoch.

„Uff, du bist aber ganz schön schwer. Hast du mal darüber nachgedacht, Karriere als Klatscher zu machen?"

Als sie das Wohnzimmer wieder betrat, waren die anderen gerade in eine Unterhaltung darüber vertieft, was ihre Kinder wohl später einmal beruflich machen werden.

Ginny setzte sich wieder auf ihren Platz und James kuschelte sich in ihre Arme.

„Also wenn das Kind auch nur ein Bisschen so wird wie ich wird, dann wird es später einmal irgendetwas musikalisches machen."Sagte Cerenise, die selbst Pianistin war. „Und wenn es nach Ron kommt, wird es wohl viel Unsinn machen."

Die anderen lachten.

„Ron ist zwar manchmal wirklich immer noch ein Kindskopf, aber er macht seinen Job als Auror gut."Verteidigte Hermine ihren besten Freund, konnte ein Grinsen jedoch nicht unterdrücken. Sie hatte zusammen mit Ron und Harry als Auror gearbeitet, jedoch aufgehört, sobald sie erfahren hatte, dass sie schwanger war. Der Beruf war zu gefährlich, um das Risiko einzugehen, noch einen Monat oder länger zu warten.

„Also mutig wird er oder sie sicher werden,"sagte Alexandra. „Immerhin hat sein Vater zusammen mit dem berühmten Harry Potter und der inzwischen ebenso bekannten Hermine_ Granger_ schon zu Schulzeiten die größten Abenteuer erlebt."

Alexandra hatte Hermines Mädchennamen genannt, da jedes Mal, wenn in den Zeitungen irgendetwas über das berühmte Trio geschrieben wurde, von Hermine Granger und nicht Weasley die Rede war.

„Wenn James, Sirius und Lilly sich auch in so halsbrecherische Unternehmungen stürzen, kann ich mich ja auf was gefasst machen."Luna schüttelte den Kopf und dachte an ihr viertes Jahr in Hogwarts zurück, in dem sie zusammen mit Harry, Ron, Hermine, Ginny und Neville Longbottom nur knapp einer Gruppe Todessern entkommen war.

„Blake wird bestimmt Quidditchspieler."Cerenise grinste Ginny neben sich an. „Wie der Vater so der Sohn."

A/N: Das war also Kapitel 6! Ich hoffe, es hat gefallen (tu ich das nicht immer?!). Freut mich, dass ich nicht geköpft werde wegen der vielen Schwangerschaften –lach- und .... öhm, falls sich irgendwer beleidigt fühlt, wegen der Kommentare, die wegen einiger Namen gemacht wurden, tut mir das leid.

_Ich heiße Dana-Sandrine – wenn ihr euch dadurch besser fühlt, macht Witze darüber, es wird wohl sowieso kein für mich neuer dabei sein XD_

_**Gwendolyne: **Danke für deine netten Kommentare! : ) Ich hoffe, es ging schnell genug –g–_

_**Dragonies: **Wow, da hat aber jemand einen Reihenkommentar gemacht –freu- danke!_

_**Zutzi alias Susi:** Ja, die Weasleys sind... arww XD Danke : )_

_**feenian: **LOL! That's the spirit!_

_**fitsch:** Tada, nächstes Chap! Danke für den Kommi! _

_**Nina1993:** -lach- danke! Freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat!_

_Und nochmals danke auch allen anderen, die ebenfalls eines der Chaps oder mehrere kommentiert haben!_

_Mata ne, mina-san!_

_(Ist mein schlechtes Japanisch nicht goldig?)_


	7. Die lieben Hormone, Kandis und bemerkens

Die lieben Hormone, Kandis und bemerkenswerte Neuigkeiten

„Wo kommt der denn plötzlich her?"Oliver hatte gerade Ginnys Wohnung betreten. „Der", damit war Ginnys Bauch gemeint. Seit dem ersten Treffen bei Hermine waren zwei Wochen vergangen und in der Zwischenzeit hatte Ginny sehr schnell einen kugelrunden Babybauch bekommen. Oliver hatte sie seit dem Tag, an dem sie bei seiner Mutter gewesen waren und danach den Namen ausgesucht hatten, nicht mehr gesehen, also kam diese Entwicklung doch etwas überraschend für ihn.

Ginny warf frustriert die Arme in die Luft und stapfte ins Wohnzimmer. Oliver ging ihr hinterher, nachdem er die Tür geschlossen und seine Jacke ausgezogen hatte.

„Passiert das immer so schnell? Letztens hat man noch gar nichts gesehen."Er ließ sich im Sessel nieder und sah sie mit gerunzelter Stirn an.

„Da ich das erste Mal schwanger bin, kann ich dir leider nicht sagen, ob das immer so schnell geht."Stellte Ginny gereizt fest. „Alles was ich weiß ist, dass ich eines morgens aufwache und plötzlich sehe ich aus, als hätte ich einen Quaffel verschluckt. Die Frau von Lee ist zwar um einiges dicker, immerhin ist sie im sechsten Monat, doch wenn ich mich so mit Katy vergleiche, die einen Monat vor mir schwanger war, sehe ich aus wie eine Elefantenkuh!"

„Na ja, so schlimm ist es auch nicht."Versuchte Oliver, sie zu beruhigen. Doch vergebens.

„Nicht so schlimm?! Ich bin gerade mal Anfang der elften Woche und sieh mich doch mal an! Ich habe noch einige Monate vor mir, wenn ich also weiterhin so ... wachse, platze ich irgendwann!"Sie griff frustriert nach einem Kissen, dass neben ihr lag und drückte es sich vor den Bauch. „Dein Kind nimmt zu viel Platz in Anspruch!"

Oliver wusste nicht, ob er lachen oder besser flüchten sollte. Er hatte ja schon gehört, dass Frauen in der Schwangerschaft dazu neigten, sehr gefühlsbetont zu sein, aber er hätte nicht erwartet, dass sie so gereizt war.

„Wie groß warst du bei deiner Geburt?"Fragte sie plötzlich.

„Eh... wenn ich mich recht erinnere, hatte meine Mutter mal etwas von 55 Centimetern gesagt."

„Oh Gott!"Rief Ginny aus. „Hast du eine Ahnung, wie riesig das ist?!"

„Ist es das?" Fragte er, nicht sicher, ob er die Antwort hören wollte.

„Verdammt nochmal, ja! Ich war gerade mal 44 Centimeter groß und meine Mutter hat mir mal gesagt, dass Ron 50 hatte! Da ist 55 verdammt groß!"

„Ron ist kleiner als ich."Stellte Oliver fest.

„Du bist einfach zu groß und du hast deine riesigen Gene an unser Kind vererbt! Was hast du vor? Willst du mich umbringen?!"

Nun musste er doch lachen. Es stellte sich allerdings heraus, dass er das lieber gelassen hätte.

„Das ist nicht lustig! _Du _musst diesen starken, unabhängigen Superkerl nicht aus dir rauspressen! Ich bin gerademal 1.65 groß, ich bin nicht dafür gebaut, so große Kinder zu kriegen und wenn er nach der Geburt weiter so schnell wächst, ist er schon mit elf größer als ich, wie soll ich ihn dann bitte noch im Zaum halten?!"

„Vielleicht wächst er jetzt einfach auf 1.50 und bleibt dann so?"Schlug Oliver vor und versuchte, das erneut in ihm aufkommende Lachen zu unterdrücken.

„Verdammt, hätte ich mit Thomas ein Kind bekommen, wäre das bei der Geburt höchstens 40 Centimeter groß gewesen."Sie vergrub das Gesicht im Kissen. Dann fiel ihr auf, was sie da gerade gesagt hatte und musste auch lachen.

Oliver schaffte es, den Lachanfall auf ein Grinsen zu beschränken. „Es wird schon nicht so schlimm werden. Wenn meine Mutter mich rausgekriegt hat, schaffst du es auch, Blake rauszukriegen."

Sie hob ihren Kopf ein Stück und sah ihn über den Saum des Kissens hinweg an. „Ich hoffe für dich, dass du da Recht hast."

Wenn man sich die beiden so anhörte, würde man nie auf die Idee kommen, dass sie zwei Single waren, die ein Kind bekamen, ging es Oliver durch den Kopf. Doch er schob den Gedanken schnell beiseite. Er und Ginny hatten ausgemacht, dass sie nicht wegen des Kindes zusammenkommen würden und so war es wohl auch besser. Zumindest war es für sie besser, denn immerhin schien sie nicht mehr von ihm zu wollen. Dieses Wissen stieß ihm schon seit Wochen sauer auf. Aber was erhoffte er sich bitte? Oder vielmehr, auf was traute er sich nicht, zu hoffen?

„Du hast morgen Training, oder?"Fragte Ginny.

Oliver nickte. „Bis sechs."

„OK, ich habe morgen einen Arzttermin. Sollte irgendetwas bemerkenswertes dabei rauskommen, schreibe ich dir."

„Bemerkenswertes? Glaubst du etwa, es stimmt was nicht?"Fragte er besorgt.

„Mit bemerkenswert meine ich so etwas wie die Nachricht, dass wir einen Riesen kriegen." Jammerte sie und vergrub ihr Gesicht wieder im Kissen. „Ich will gar nicht daran denken, wie fett noch werde, bis er endlich rauskommt."

„Du bist nicht fett!" Rief er aus.

„Nicht fett?!"Sie warf ihm das Kissen ins Gesicht und sprang vom Sofa auf. „Schau dir das hier mal an!"Sie drehte sich so hin, dass er sie im Profil sehen konnte. Sie strich über ihren runden Bauch. „Wie sehe ich bitte für dich aus, wenn nicht fett?!"

„Schwanger?"Schlug er vor. „Das ist kein Fett, das ist das Kind."

„Ich kann meine gesamte Garderobe austauschen."Sagte sie frustriert und trat gegen das Sofa. „Und wenn er da ist, wird nur Fett da bleiben, das ich mit mir rumschleppen muss."

„Du wirst nicht-"

„Doch!"Fuhr sie dazwischen. „Ich werde fett und hässlich und-"

„Du fantasierst," seufzte er.

„Das tue ich ganz sicher nicht! In spätestens drei Monaten werde ich den Umfang eines Segelbootes haben und eine hässliche, unbeholfene Wachtel sein und das ist deine Schuld, du wirst schon sehen!"

Er sprang auf. „Das Einzige, das ich sehen werde ist die Mutter meines Kindes, verdammt nochmal und die kann gar nicht hässlich sein!"Schrie er.

Unter anderen Umständen wäre sie wohl knallrot angelaufen, doch in ihrem derzeitigen, aufgewühlten Zustand konnte sie nichts anderes, als in Tränen ausbrechen. „Musst du mich so anschreien?"

Das war doch wirklich unglaublich. In einem Moment war sie total aggressiv, anscheinend auf Streit aus und reizte ihn, bis ihm der Geduldsfaden riss und im nächsten brach sie in Tränen aus wie ein kleines Mädchen.

„Es tut mir leid." Grummelte er und zog sie zu sich.

„Tut es dir nicht, du bist wütend auf mich."Schluchzte sie an seiner Brust.

„Bin ich nicht." Widersprach er.

„Doch. Und das habe ich auch verdient, ich führe mich auf wie eine hysterische Kuh. So geht es mir jeden Tag, andauernd wechselt meine Stimmung und dann immer diese Übelkeit, manchmal benehme ich mich so furchtbar, dass ich mich kaum wiedererkenne."

„Das ist nicht schlimm, du kannst nichts dafür."Er strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken.

„Aber ich sollte wenigstens versuchen, es zu unterdrücken. Ich war letzte Woche im Fuchsbau, weil mir hier die Decke auf den Kopf gefallen ist und ich war so furchtbar zu meinem Vater, dass er fast geweint hat."

Oliver konnte sich nicht entscheiden, was er erschreckender fand. Die Vorstellung, wie Ginny ihren eigenen Vater zum Weinen brachte oder dass ihr hier die Decke auf den Kopf fiel.

„Warum ist dir hier die Decke auf den Kopf gefallen?"Fragte er.

Inzwischen hatte sie aufgehört zu schluchzen, kuschelte sich aber immer noch an ihn. „Ich hab nichts, womit ich mich beschäftigen kann. Im Moment muss ich keine Artikel schreiben oder besser gesagt habe ich meinen Redakteur so in Angst und Schrecken versetzt, als er angedeutet hat, dass er aus meinem letzten gerne zwei Sätze streichen würde, dass er sich nicht traut, mir einen Auftrag zu geben, ehe ich mich wieder zusammenreiße."

„Das hat er gesagt?"

„Ja. Er meint, ich sei im Moment zu emotional und weibisch, um knallhart an einer Story dran zu bleiben."

Oliver schwor sich, dass dieses Arschloch noch sein blaues Wunder erleben konnte.

„Und meine Muggelfreunde sind auch Thomas Freunde, also kann ich mich mit ihnen nicht mehr treffen, nachdem ich ihn so gemein abserviert habe."

„Was ist mit Hermine und den anderen?"

„Die treff ich schon jeden Samstag und die sind auch so... so verdammt schwanger, die reden nur über die Kinder. Irgendwann nervt einen das wirklich. Außerdem will Hermine mich in zwei Monaten zu so einem blöden Kurs schleifen, wo man auf die Geburt vorbereitet wird, sie redet schon von nichts anderem mehr. Ich will nicht darauf vorbereitet werden."

„Warum nicht?"Er fuhr geistesabwesend mit einer Hand durch ihr Haar.

„Das sind alles Paarübungen, die man da macht."Murmelte sie.

„Oh... Na ja, dann komme ich einfach mit."

Sie sah zu ihm auf. „Wirklich?"Fragte sie mit Kleinermädchenstimme.

Er lachte. „Natürlich."

„Danke, danke, danke!"Sie drückte ihn noch fester an sich und vergrub ihr Gesicht wieder in seiner Brust.

„Wann hast du morgen den Termin?"

„16 Uhr."Nuschelte sie.

„Hm...wie wär's, wenn wir uns um halb sieben im Teapot treffen? Dann kannst du mir selbst erzählen, was der Arzt gesagt hat und kommst ein Bisschen raus."

Sie sah wieder zu ihm auf und... brach in Tränen aus. „Du bist so lieb!"

„Jetzt wird's gleich kalt, nicht erschrecken."Dr. Fleckson schmierte ein Gel auf Ginnys Bauch. In der Zeit, in der sei mit Thomas zusammen gewesen war, hatte sie sich nicht nur angewöhnt, Verkehrsmittel von Muggeln zu benutzen, sondern auch zu ihren Ärzten zu gehen. Zumindest was „Frauenmedizin"anging, vertraute sie ihnen inzwischen mehr als den Ärzten in St. Mungoe's, die doch recht seltsam sein konnten, also hatte sie sich entschieden, auch weiterhin zu ihrem Frauenarzt zu gehen.

„Ich kann ihnen wohl leider erst in einigen Wochen sagen, was es wird, ich hoffe, sie halten es so lange noch aus..."

„Oh... ja, natürlich."Ginny lachte nervös. „Ich möchte jetzt nur wissen, ob soweit alles OK aussieht... falls sie überhaupt irgendwas erkennen können."

„Das will ich doch hoffen."Lachte Dr. Fleckson. Das tat er oft, wahrscheinlich kamen auch daher die tiefen Falten um seine Mundwinkel. Ginny konnte nicht genau einschätzen, wie alt er war, denn trotz seines grauen Haares und der Lachfalten, sah er noch recht jung aus.

„So..."Er fuhr mit einem seltsamen, weißen Gerät, das Ginny nur aus dem Fernsehen kannte, über ihren Bauch und sah auf einen kleinen Monitor. Das Bild darauf sah für sie aus wie Schneegestöber nachdem das Antennenkabel durchgebrannt war, aber er schien mit dem, was er sah, etwas anfangen zu können.

„Ah, da, sehen Sie? Das ist das Herz."Er zeigte auf einen kleinen Punkt, der zu hüpfen schien.

„Es schlägt regelmäßig, das ist gut... das ist... Moment mal."

„Was?"Ginny richtete sich auf. „Stimmt was nicht?"

Er lachte wieder. „Aber nein, im Gegenteil, da, schauen sie mal!"Er zeigte auf ebenfalls hüpfenden Punkt auf der anderen Seite des Bildschirms.

„Bitte sagen Sie mir, dass mein Kind zwei Herzen hat."Presste Ginny hervor.

„Hahahahaha, nicht doch! Sie kriegen Zwillinge! Herzlichen Glückwunsch!"

Ginny saß bereits um zwanzig nach sechs wie hypnotisiert im Teapot und starrte an die dunkelorange gemalte Wand, die ihr gegenüber war. Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, was sie gemacht hatte, nachdem sie die Praxis von Dr. Fleckson verlassen hatte. Sie musste durch die Gegend gelaufen sein, denn vor fünf Minuten hatte sie plötzlich vor dem Café gestanden.

Zwillinge. Das war nicht gut, das war gar nicht gut. Sie hatte ja schon Probleme damit, sich vorzustellen, ein Kind heil durch Kindheit und Pubertät zu kriegen, aber jetzt gleich zwei? Zwei Jungen noch dazu. Da das Wasser sich nur blau und nicht blaurot oder sonst wie verfärbt hatte, mussten es wohl zwei Jungs sein. Sie musste unweigerlich an Fred und George denken... Oh Gott, mit zwei solchen Chaoten würde sie nie klar kommen.

„Möchtens bestellen? Oh... ach, Sie sinds."

Ginny sah auf und ihr Blick traf den von Ashton, dem superlustigen Kellner.

„Kamillentee." Murmelte sie und sah wieder geradeaus an die Wand.

„Mit Süßstoff, Kandis oder Milch?"Fragte Ashton und Ginny konnte hören, dass er hochamüsiert war.

„Ohne alles." Erwiderte sie mit ausdrucksloser Stimme.

„Wissens, wir haben eine neue Kandissorte.... hey, kein Grund, gleich loszuheulen, so schlecht is der Kandis nich!"

„Bringen Sie mir einfach meinen verdammten Tee."Schluchzte Ginny und durchsuchte ihre Handtasche ungeduldig nach Taschentüchern. Toll. Ein erneuter Heulanfall hatte ihr gerade noch gefehlt.

„Sinds sicher, dasse nich vielleicht einen Schuss Brandy wollen? Sie sehen aus, als könntens das gebrauchen."Er beugte sich zu ihr herunter und sah sie fragend an.

„Ich bin schwanger, verdammt, sehen Sie das nicht?"Fragte sie mit tränenerstickter Stimme und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als sich wieder beruhigen zu können, damit sie diesem Trottel die Leviten lesen konnte.

„Ja, so was hattens letztens erwähnt... Sie wissen, dass das Kind alles mitkriegt oder? Ob dem das gut tut, wenn seine Mutti ständig flennt?"

Ginny sah ihn fassungslos an und dann wurde es ihr klar - der Typ schien gar nicht zu bemerken, was er da von sich gab. Die Worte kamen einfach raus, ohne vorher durchs Gehirn zu wandern. Die Erkenntnis, dass dieser Trampel sie nicht einmal absichtlich zum Weinen brachte, machte sie gleich nochmal so fertig und sie begann noch heftiger zu schluchzen. Inzwischen hatten auch die wenigen Gäste, die um sie herum saßen, bemerkt, was los war und starrten Ashton wütend an, da sie ihn, zu Recht, als Grund für das Geschehen sahen.

„Hey... nich doch, uns starren schon alle an, wissens, was für'n Ärger ich krieg, wenn mein Chef davon erfährt? Hörens schon auf..." Er nahm sie unbeholfen in den Arm und versuchte, sie wieder zu beruhigen.

„Lassen Sie mich los und kümmern Sie sich um ihre Arbeit."Stieß Ginny zwischen Tränen hervor und schob ihn von sich weg.

„Was ist denn hier los?"

Ginny, die ihre Arme gegen die Schultern des immer noch gebückt dastehenden Kellners drückte, fuhr zusammen.

„Oliver, musst du dich von hinten anschleichen?"Fragte sie und schupste Ashton entgültig von sich weg.

„Wollens denn jetz Kandis?"Fragte dieser und sah sie ratlos an.

„Nein,"stieß Ginny hervor und schluchzte wieder so schlimm los, wie vor einigen Augenblicken.

„Denkens an meine Worte, Mutti."Sagte er noch, ehe er sich aufmachte, ihren Tee zu holen.

Eine ältere Frau, die am Nebentisch saß, streckte eine Hand aus und hielt Ginny ein Taschentuch entgegen. „Furchtbarer Kerl, absolut kein Einfühlungsvermögen. Hier, nehmen Sie."

„Danke,"murmelte Ginny und ergriff das Taschentuch.

Oliver ging um den Tisch herum und ließ sich vor ihr nieder. „Hat er dich zum Weinen gebracht?"

„Das ist nicht seine Schuld, im Moment könnte mich wohl ein Schmetterling zum Weinen bringen."Sie schneuzte sich die Nase aus und versuchte, wieder ruhig zu atmen.

„Also hat er?"

„Hör auf, mich so böse anzuschauen,"murmelte sie geknickt. „Ich kann nichts dafür, ich heul einfach los und kann nichts dagegen machen."

„Ich bin nicht auf dich böse, sondern auf ihn."Zischte Oliver, bereute es allerdings sofort. „Hey, hör auf... nicht weinen. Ist OK, ich sag nichts mehr dazu, in Ordnung?"

„Der entschuldigt sich zumindest,"murmelte die Frau am Nebentisch in ihren Kaffee.

„Tee, gnädges Fräulein."Ashton stellte eine Tasse vor Ginny ab. „Für Sie auch was?"

Oliver sah ihn aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an. „Einen Kaffee, schwarz. Hau ab."

Ashton schien zu bemerken, dass er am besten die Klappe hielt und sich weitere Kommentare sparte. Schwupps, weg war er.

„Ich war beim Arzt und... und..."

„Und? Ist was? Stimmt was nicht mit Blake?"Oliver sah sie erschrocken an. „Sag schon."

„Doch... Blake geht's gut... Blake geht's wunderbar...oh Gott..."ihre Worte gingen in Schluchzern unter.

„Aber... dann ist doch alles in Ordnung und du solltest dich freuen, oder?"Fragte er verwirrt.

„Gar nichts ist in Ordnung,"flüsterte Ginny und beugte sich nach vorne. „Weißt du noch, wie ich sagte, dein Sohn nimmt zu viel Platz weg?"

Oliver nickte.

„Nun, wie es aussieht, hat er sich einen Untermieter genommen."

„Was bitte?"

„Verdammt, wir kriegen Zwillinge."Sagte Ginny verzweifelt.

„Oh, herzlichen Glückwunsch!"Rief die Frau am Nebentisch aus und strahlte Ginny an.

„Ehm ... danke..." Ginny sah sie kurz an und richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit dann wieder auf Oliver.

„Zwillinge..." Wiederholte er matt.

Ashton stellte im Vorbeigehen den Kaffee vor Oliver ab „Wenn du was machst, dann machst du's richtig, was Meister?"

_So, Chap 7 also auch on _

_**nina1993**: goldiges Dankeschön –g-_

_**feenian:** hoffe, du hast dich diesmal auch gefreut! –smile-_

_**Zutzi alias Susi:** ich hoffe, du kommst in den folgenden chaps, noch auf genug Oliver ô.o Mein Name... tjo, manche nennen mich einfach Daaaanaaaa, also Deutsch und einige sprechens Englisch aus... die schreiben meinen Namen dann aber auch „Däina-Sondrin"grrr XD_

_OK, ich verrats nich XD_

_**Gwendolyne**: Na ja, mit der Namensfindung so ne Sache –lol- geht wohl bei jedem unterschiedlich schnell. Meine Mutter wusste sofort n Namen für mich (hat meinen Vater beim Namensvorschlag einfach übergangen XD). „Ganjazuka"na ja. Ist ne kleine Variation meines Hauptnicknames im Internet. Eigentlich ist der nämlich „Ganja" (ich kiffe aber nicht, muss ich mal anmerken lol den nick hat mir n sadistischer freund gegeben und ich bin jetz dran gewöhnt, -g-) und das „zuka"rührt von meiner Japanmanie/Mangamanie her. Gibt n Manga „Great Teacher Onizuka"da is dann irgendwie Ganjazuka bei mir draus geworden. _

_Gut das ich dich nicht abgeschreckt hab durch die Schwangerschaften - mich selbst hab ich nämlich ganz gut abgeschreckt –lol- Danke fürs kommentieren!_

_**zucchini:** danke! Ich finds schön, wenn jemand über meine Albernheiten lachen kann : )_

_**fitsch:** auch dir danke! Und mach dir nichts draus, ich bin bei so was auch nie kreativ. Aber ich freu mich über jeden Kommi, auch wenn du dich wiederholst oder so. Solange dir die FF gefällt, bin ich froh : ) _

_Ach ja, was Größen von Babys angeht... da kenn ich mich nicht aus und meine Mutter die Alzheimerpatientin konnt mir nich mehr sagen, wie groß ich war. Ich geh aber auch davon aus, dass ich größer war, da ich 1.84 groß bin und das sich wohl schon als Baby durchgeschlagen hat... also keine Ahnung, wie groß so ein normales Baby ist... oh Gott, miese Recherche, was oO_


	8. Noch ein Name, Kampf um die Decke und

_Ersteinmal sorry an alle, die vielleicht gewartet haben, dass das nächste Chapi on kommt. Aber ich kann nur bei meiner Sis ins Internet und da ich in den letzten Wochen u.a. 1. ein Wochenende über bei einem Freund in Eisleben (ja, man darf ihn bemitleiden XD lol Scherz) war, um Geb. zu feiern_, _Ley (Hogwarts Coupling) 2. einige Tage bei mir war und sich dann 3. auch noch die Grafikkarte meiner Sis abgeschossen hatte, nich zu vergessen 4.: man konnt nix hochladen ne Zeit. Gerade die, in der ich bei meiner Sis war u.u Uh... so, das waren alle Ausreden XD ... Nun ja, es läppert sich halt zusammen. Also sry. Die nächsten Kapitel kommen wieder schneller und regelmäßiger. Wie bereits erwähnt sind es 11 Kapitel, die bereits länger auf meinem PC vor sich hinstauben - hier jetzt das 8. Es geht also in den 'Endspurt' ;)_

_Jetzt weiter im Text!_

**8. Noch ein Name, Kampf um die Decke und ein Zittern**

„Russel?"

„Ganz bestimmt nicht... Steve?"

„Das soll hoffentlich ein Scherz sein."

Oliver hatte Ginny nach Hause gebracht, nachdem sie den Teapot verlassen hatten und saß nun an seinem gewohnten Platz im Sessel, während Ginny auf dem Sofa lag. Sie waren zu der stummen Übereinkunft gekommen, dass es am besten wäre, einfach einen Namen für das zweite Kind zu suchen, um sich von dem Schock zu erholen. Immerhin hatte es beim ersten Mal geholfen, warum also nicht jetzt auch? Nach gut zwei Stunden wurden die Vorschläge allerdings auch nicht besser.

„Wie wäre es mit Goliath?" Fragte Ginny. „Da denkt man sofort an einen großen, strammen Burschen und so wird mir auch immer vor Augen geführt, dass ich Riesen mit mir herumschleppe."

„Warum habe ich das Gefühl, mich entschuldigen zu müssen?" Erwiderte Oliver.

„Keine Ahnung, Meister." Lachte Ginny. Das war das erste Mal, dass sie heute lachte. Nachdem Oliver die Nachricht überlebt hatte, dass sie zwei Söhne erwarteten und sie sich ordentlich ausgeheult hatte, fühlte sie sich etwas besser.

„Meister, das ist doch mal ein Vorschlag. Das flößt gleich Respekt ein."

Ginny gähnte und zog die Decke, in die sie eingewickelt war, etwas höher. „Zu dick aufgetragen."

„Kannst du nicht das machen, was du gemacht hast, als dir Blake eingefallen ist?"

„Da hab ich nichts Besonderes gemacht. Es ist mir einfach in den Sinn gekommen. Hm... mach mal deine Augen zu und sag mir den ersten Namen, der dir einfällt."

Oliver zuckte die Schultern und schloss die Augen. Einige Sekunden herrschte Schweigen, dann öffnete er die Augen wieder. „Korey."

„Hm... klingt schön. Blake und Korey ... Hat was."

„Also Korey." Oliver grinste sie an.

„Jep. Aber wenn die Leute anfangen, sie Klake und Borey zu nennen, laufe ich Amok."

Oliver lachte leise, er wusste, dass sie damit auf ihre chaotischen Brüder Fred und George anspielte, die des Öfteren als Gred und Forge betitelt wurden.

Er legte seinen Kopf auf die Rückenlehne und sah an die Decke. Nach einigen Minuten hörte er Ginnys gleichmäßigen Atem. Sie war eingeschlafen. Er richtete seinen Blick wieder auf sie. Ihr Bauch zeichnete sich unter der Decke ab. Zumindest wusste er jetzt, warum ihr Bauch bereits jetzt schon so ausgeprägt war und sie würde wohl Recht behalten und noch immens zulegen, bis es zur Geburt kam. Wahrscheinlich würde er sich in den nächsten Monaten noch unzählige Tiraden darüber anhören dürfen, wie „fett" sie geworden war und noch viele Wutausbrüche und Weinkrämpfe miterleben. Bei diesem Gedanken musste er lächeln. So verzwickt die Situation auch war, zumindest in diesem Punkt stand er anderen werdenden Vätern in nichts nach. Er hatte ihr zwar zugestimmt, als sie meinte, an der Beziehung zwischen ihnen sollte sich nichts ändern, doch eigentlich wünschte er sich schon, dass sich etwas änderte. Seit er sie nach so vielen Jahren zum ersten mal wiedergesehen hatte, spukte sie ihm durch den Kopf und nachdem er erfahren hatte, dass sie schwanger von ihm war, war es unmöglich gewesen, auch nur an andere Frauen zu denken. Zuerst hatte er sich gefragt, ob es vielleicht sein Gewissen war, dass ihn dazu veranlasste, mit ihr zusammensein zu wollen - immerhin wäre es das, was ein „ehrenhafter" Mann im Sinn gehabt hätte, doch inzwischen wusste er, dass mehr dahinter steckte...

Er erhob sich seufzend, warf noch einen letzten Blick auf die schlafende Gestalt und verließ dann die Wohnung.

„ZWILLINGE?!"

Ginny fuhr zusammen. Das Treffen der geplagten Schwangerenschaft fand dieses Wochenende bei ihr statt und ihre Leidensgenossinnen sahen sie mit funkelnden Augen an.

„Oh, Ginny, das ist so toll!" Hermine fiel ihrer besten Freundin, die neben ihr auf dem Sofa saß, um den Hals. Dann rückte sie wieder von ihr weg und schaute sie aufgeregt an. „Rate!"

„Was raten?"

„Ich auch!" Hermine stürzte sich erneut auf Ginny.

„Nochmal Zwillinge?" Rief Penelope aufgeregt. „Oh, das ist... überlegt mal, wie groß die Chance ist!"

„Habt ihr es Oliver, Fred und euren Eltern schon gesagt?" Fragte Luna, die diesmal ohne ihre Kinder da war.

„Ja..." Murmelte Ginny, die immer noch im eisernen Klammergriff von Hermine gefangen war.

„Und?"

„Oliver hat es ganz gut aufgenommen... besser als ich ehrlich gesagt und Mom hat mich erst wütend angestarrt und ist dann in Freudentränen ausgebrochen."

„Fred hat's umgehauen." Hermine ließ ihre Freundin nun endlich los. „Hat ne halbe Stunde gedauert, bis er wieder zu sich gekommen ist." Sie lachte. „Meine Eltern wissen es schon, Molly und Arthur wollen wir es morgen sagen."

„Dann werden in einigen Jahren also sehr viele kleine Weasleys durch Hogwarts laufen," schmunzelte Katy.

„Drei Potters." Fügte Luna hinzu.

„Zwei Lees." Meldete Choga sich zu Wort.

„Weasleys, Potters und Lees," Wiederholte Katy.

„Wood nicht vergessen."

„Wood auch." Katy nickte eifrig.

„Man, wird Snape sich freuen!" Rief Alexandra lachend aus.

„Percy, Michael und Hannah hat er ja bereits zu seinen Lieblingsschülern erklärt." Warf Penelope ein. „In fünf Tagen geht die Schule wieder los, dann kommt noch Joshua dazu."

„In zwei Jahren Ruth. Dann nicht mehr lange und Rodney geht auch nach Hogwarts ... Sean ist in vier Jahren so weit, oder Choga?... Und kaum sind sie weg, kommt schon die nächste Generation." Kicherte Alexandra.

„Was ist mit den Namen?" Fragte Choga und sah Hermine und Ginny gespannt an.

„Oh.. Korey."

„Noch ein toller Kerl." Cerenise zwinkerte Ginny zu.

„Keine Ahnung." Sagte Hermine frustriert. „Mir fällt einfach nichts Gescheites ein und Fred kommt auch nicht aus der Hüfte."

„Cadence klingt gut." Sagte Ginny. Kaum zu glauben, dass ihr sofort was einfiel, wenn es um andere Kinder ging, sie aber lange überlegen musste, ehe ihr zu ihren eigenen etwas einfiel.

„Du wirst lachen, aber das hat Fred gestern auch gesagt. War sein einziger, brauchbarer Vorschlag."

„Zwei Genies, ein Gedanke." Erklärte Ginny.

„Welchen Namen hattest du nochmal bei unserem ersten Treffen vorgeschlagen?"

„Kelsey."

„Hm... sollte ich mir mal durch den Kopf gehen lassen."

„Was ist aus Britney geworden?" Wandte Luna sich an Alexandra.

„Britney hat ausgesungen."

„Dir ist also etwas eingefallen?"

„Ja. Cheyenne."

Wie bereits nach der Eröffnung Zahara sei ein Name, herrschte einige Augenblicke Schweigen.

„Ist das nicht ein Indianerstamm?" Platze Hermine schließlich heraus.

„Und ein Name," lachte Alexandra. „Ich habe tagelang Namensbücher gewälzt, um Britney auszustechen."

„Nun, ich nehme an, alles ist besser, als nach Tittney benannt zu werden." Ginny zuckte die Schultern und Hermine brach in Gelächter aus.

„Wer zum Henker nennt sein Kind Tittney?" Fragte Choga.

Einen Monat später hatte Ginny ihren bisherigen Tiefpunkt erreicht. Ihr Bauch war inzwischen fast so groß wie der von Choga im sechsten Monat gewesen war und ihr tat jeder Knochen im Körper weh. Dazu kam, dass sie absolut deprimiert war und wie eine Ente ungeschickt durch die Gegend watschelte. Katy hattet ihr mal erzählt, dass sie in dieser Zeit der Schwangerschaft meistens sehr - sagen wir's, wie's war - sehr geil wurde. So etwas hatte Ginny zwar schon öfter gehört, ihr hingegen ging es aber nicht so. Alles was sie wollte, war jemand, der sie ab und zu in den Arm nahm und jemanden den sie schlagen konnte, wenn sie mal wieder schlecht drauf war. Sie war eben bescheiden. Allerdings bezweifelte sie, dass irgendwer noch dazu in der Lage wäre, sie in den Arm zu nehmen und da man Schwangere und Verwandte nicht schlug, konnten ihre Eltern und Brüder ihr in diesem Fall nicht helfen und auch ihre Freundinnen waren inzwischen alle zu emotionsgeladen oder wie Luna schlicht und einfach überfordert mit so vielen Tränen, um ihr eine Hilfe zu sein.

Von den, inzwischen leicht deprimierenden, Treffen jeden Samstag abgesehen, verließ sie das Haus kaum und lag die meiste Zeit nur müde im Bett und jammerte. Ihre Mutter kam regelmäßig vorbei, um zu sehen, wie es ihr ging, allerdings war Ginny nicht gerade die gesprächigste Person im Moment. Wenn es ihr in der vierzehnten Schwangerschaftswoche schon so ging, wollte sie gar nicht daran denken, was erst in zwei Monaten sein sollte. Da die Quidditchsaison wieder begonnen hatte, hatte sie in den letzten Wochen nur durch gelegentliche Briefe mit Oliver in Kontakt gestanden. Er hatte sich andauernd dafür entschuldigt, dass er so beschäftigt war und angeboten, vorbeizukommen, sobald er Zeit fand, doch sie hatte ihn immer erfolgreich davon abhalten können. Sie hatte ihm geschrieben, sie käme klar und alles wäre bestens, doch in Wirklichkeit wollte sie nicht, dass er sie so elend sah. Das würde alles nur noch schlimmer machen.

Also lag sie auch an diesem Sonntag in ihrem Bett und wälzte sich schwerfällig von einer Seite auf die andere.

KRACK

Ginny fuhr so schnell sie konnte - also doch eher langsam - hoch und -

„Was machst du denn hier? Geh wieder weg!"

Oliver stand vor ihrem Bett und hatte die Arme über der Brust verschränkt. „Deine Mutter hat mir einen Heuler geschickt."

„Was?!"

„Wenn ich sie richtig verstanden habe und das war nicht so einfach, da sich ihre Stimme einige Male überschlagen hat, geht es dir nicht so gut, wie du mir gesagt hast und sie ist _etwas_ verstimmt, weil ich nichts dagegen unternehme."

„Mir geht es bestens, jetzt hau ab!" Ginny ließ sich zurückfallen und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf.

Für einen kurzen und ach so süßen Moment glaubte sie, er wäre wirklich gegangen, doch dann sank die Matratze unter zusätzlichem Gewicht nach unten.

„Komm schon raus da." Er zerrte an der Decke, doch sie klammerte sich verbissen daran fest.

„Lass mich in Ruhe, Oliver!"

„Würde ich vielleicht, wenn deine Mutter mir nicht angedroht hätte, dafür zu sorgen, dass ich nie wieder irgendeiner Frau so etwas 'antun' kann. Jetzt sei nicht kindisch." Schließl333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333ch nach unten. Auch wenn sie sich nach Kräften wehrte, schaffte sie es nicht, zu verhindern, dass sie wenig später mit dem Kopf auf seiner Brust zu ruhen kam.

„Ich hasse dich," murmelte sie und drehte sich zur Seite - momentan die einzige erträgliche Position für sie - sodass sie direkt an ihm dran lag.

„Weil ich mich um dich sorge?" Er legte ihr einen Arm in den Rücken.

„Weil du auch Schuld an dieser Schwangerschaft trägst und ich hier die Einzige bin, die die Schmerzen ertragen muss."

„Erklär das mal meinen Ohren."

„Wenn es mir nicht so scheiße gehen würde, würde ich dich jetzt schlagen."

Er strich mit einer Hand über ihren Bauch. „So schlimm?"

„Schlimmer. Und niemand kann mich mehr in den Arm nehmen, weil ich so verdammt breit bin. Bald muss ich die Türen hier vergrößern lassen... Was wird das jetzt schon wieder?" Sie richtete sich gezwungenermaßen auf, als Oliver sich hinsetzte. Er rutschte ein Stück zur Seite.

„Hierhin legen und wieder so hindrehen wie eben, als du den Zwergenaufstand geprobt hast."

Da ihr für noch einen Kampf die Kraft fehlte, tat sie, wie vorgeschrieben. „Was bringt dir das jetzt?"

Sie spürte, wie er sich von hinten an sie legte.

Er legte einen Arm um ihren Bauch und drückte sie an sich. „Was mit den anderen ist, interessiert mich nicht, solange _ich_ dich noch umarmen kann... Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass es dir so schlecht geht?"

„Ich wollte nicht, dass du es weißt, es ist mir peinlich." Gab sie zu.

„Also hast du dir gedacht, du versteckst dich hier einfach für die nächsten sechs Monate?"

„Es wären nur fünfeinhalb gewesen, wenn alles nach Plan läuft," verteidigte sie sich.

Oliver lachte. „Du bist unmöglich."

„Genau das brauchte ich jetzt, danke."

Er drückte ihr einen Kuss auf den Scheitel und spürte, dass sie plötzlich anfing zu zittern.

„Ist dir kalt?"

„Nein."

„Dacht ich mir."

„Wie?"

„Schon gut." Er streichelte beruhigend über ihren Bauch. Sie zitterte also, wenn er sie küsste. Interessant.

„Versprich mir, dass du mir von jetzt an sofort etwas sagst, wenn es schlimmer wird."

„Muss das sein?"

„Ja."

„Verdammt... dann bleibt mir wohl keine Wahl."

„Braves Mädchen. Ich habe gesagt, dass ich für dich da bin und das werde ich auch immer sein."

_Ob du nun willst, oder nicht._

**A/N: **

_Zur allgemeinen Ver- und Entwirrung hier eine Auflistung der zu erwartenden Kinder. (Welcher Teufel hat mich nur geritten, als ich alle 'geschwängert' habe? -)_

_Korey und Blake Weasley-Wood (Ginny und Oliver)_

_Mädchen und Mädchen Weasley ; (Hermine und Fred)_

_Zahara Weasley (Katy und Bill)_

_Cheyenne Weasley (Alexandra und Charlie)_

_Junge Weasley ; (Penelope und Percy)_

_Geschlechtslos Rousseau XD (Cerenise und Ron)_

_Geschlechtslos Jordan (Choga und Lee)_

_Ich glaube, der PC verarscht mich gerade... OK, dann so –diskette an die wand pfeffer-_

_MaLfoysBabyZ: Danke und hoffentlich war's nich zu lange... Freut mich, dass dir die Story gefällt und du auch weiterempfiehlst! : )_

_fitsch: und ich freu mich genauso wie über alle andren Kommis XD_

_IchBaer: Danke auch dir... X) (man was bin ich einfallsreich u.u sry)_

_Nina1993: Na, fertig geschrieben is ja schon - mit'm uploaden hapert's –lol- danke!_

_Zutzi alias Susi: Hey, danke! Also wenn du immer noch willst, kannst du die FF gerne ins Englische übersetzen. Da hab ich überhaupt nichts gegen. Im Gegenteil X) Freut mich, dass dir die FF so gefällt._

_feenian: Also was das Ende angeht... ich sag mal so viel: Ich würde nie etwas schreiben, was mir im Herzen weh tut. (Was war das für'n blöder ‚Tipp' –drop-) Anyway. Thx!_

_Tess Granger: Zur Namensgebung... Ach blubb, ich dacht einfach, wär doch ne nette Geste von Harry und... ja, ich war zu faul, mir andere Namen zu suchen, wo ich für die FF schon so viele raussuchen musste XD Und wie man sich als verdammt schwanger fühlt... nun ja, nicht gut, würd ich sagen –g- ... Blake II... ey, das mir das nich früher eingefallen is, das hätte mir Arbeit erspart... D'oh! Mist, kommste erst jetz mit dem Vorschlag XD _

_Manya: Mitleid is ja auch nur was für Schwächlinge (voice over Draco M. XD)_

_Gwendolyn: Jo, Zwillinge sind doch was schönes. Und, hey, würde man was anderes von Oliver erwarten, als eine Leistung der Superlative? Na? Wohl kaum –rofl- Hach, es kam einfach über mich._

_Japanisch richtig können... ja, das wär schön Dann wär ich bei den DVDs nich mehr auf die (schlechten) englischen Untertitel angewiesen und müsste im Net nich nach allen Songübersetzungen suchen, hach..._

_Dragonies: Macht nichts, musst dich nicht entschuldigen : ) Blake... Snake... das is mir noch gar nicht aufgefallen o.O Stimmt aber –lach- Und ja, ich lebe für Übertreibungen. Die ganze FF is ne reinste Übertreibung XD_

_Behaart wie ein Affe? –lol- na ja... ich hatte voll die Saugglocke als Baby o.O Total den Eierkopf. Das erste, was meine Mutter nach meiner Geburt zu meinem Vater gesagt hat, war: „Oh Gott, Enno, schau sie dir nicht an! Sie sieht furchtbar aus!" (ohne Scheiß jetz u.u... wie nett von meiner Mum XD)_

_h0n3ym0on: Hihi, ich hab eine persönliche Vorliebe für Ashton entwickelt. Ich lieb den Kerl inzwischen XDD ... Also ich sach auch immer uploaden... was allerdings eher darauf hinweist, dass es falsch is XD  
Auch 49 cm? Ah, dann war ich ja wohl noch im Normalbereich –g- Ach, wen störts, wenn die Babys in der FF alle n Bissel kleiner werden XD;_


	9. Erziehungsfragen, Zahara und der gestr

**9. Erziehungsfragen, Zahara und der gestrandete Käfer**

„Meine Brust tut weh."

„Meine Gelenke sind geschwollen."

„Mir ist schlecht."

Mit Ginny hatten auch Alexandra und Penelope den gefürchteten sechsten Monat erreicht. Choga hatte Recht behalten - Ginny hatte das Gefühl, dass es nicht mehr schlimmer werden konnte. Alexandra war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es in ihrem Fall nichts ausmachte, dass es ihre zweite Schwangerschaft war. Nach 12 Jahren zwischen dem ersten und zweiten Kind hatte sie sich kurzerhand zur „Schwangerschaftsjungfrau" erklärt.

Hermine, die wie Cerenise inzwischen im siebten Monat war, trug bereits seit Wochen nicht mehr viel zu den Gesprächen während der Treffen jeden Samstag bei. Sie war einfach nur noch da und überlegte sich, wie sie Fred am schmerzhaftesten umbringen könnte, für das, was er ihr angetan hatte.

Choga hatte vor einem Monat ihre Tochter zur Welt gebracht. Seit einer Woche hatte sie auch endlich einen Namen, nachdem Choga sich zu dem Kompromiss überreden lassen hatte, sie Nashia Rose zu nennen. Hätte sie nicht zugestimmt, das „Rose" irgendwo in den Namen einzubauen, hätte es wohl noch wochenlang Terz gegeben.

Nun saß sie mit dem kleinen Mädchen im Arm im Wohnzimmer von Lunas und Harrys Haus und versuchte zusammen mit ihr, die anderen aufzuheitern.

„Wenn sie draußen sind, wisst ihr, dass es sich gelohnt hat."

„Ich weiß." Stieß Katy, im achten Monat, hervor. „Im Moment ist das aber kein großer Trost."

„Ich weiß nicht, wie ihr das aushaltet," Alexandra zeigte erst auf Ginny, dann auf Hermine. „Eins ist schon schlimm genug, aber dann gleich zwei... Wie schafft ihr es nur, beim Laufen nicht vornüber zu kippen?"

Ginny grinste schief. Sie und Hermine hatten wirklich den meisten Umfang unter den Anwesenden. „Da wir nicht wissen,wie es mit einem Kind ist, können wir nicht beurteilen, wie schlimm wir dran sind. Nicht, Hermine?"

Hermine nickte nur stumm und starrte düster vor sich hin.

„Ich bin jedenfalls froh, dass ich nur eins mit mir herumschleppen muss." Cerenise schüttelte den Kopf. „Eins macht mir schon Angst."

„Warum Angst?" Fragte Katy. „Bei der Geburt wird schon nichts passieren. Die Ärzte wissen, was sie tun und wenn es zu schlimm wird, geben sie dir etwas gegen die Schmerzen."

„Das meine ich nicht. Die Zeit danach macht mir zu schaffen. Ich meine... ich bin gut darin, wenn es um Make-up-Fragen, modische Kleidung, Dates und durchgefeierte Nächte geht, aber Kindererziehung? Ich hasse Regeln und halte mich selbst niemals daran, wie soll ich dann meinem Kind klar machen, was es tun darf und was nicht? Ich will nicht die große Spielverderberin sein, ich will aber auch nichts falsch machen."

„Mach dir nichts draus." Ginny schmunzelte. „Du kannst wenigstens nur ein Leben kaputt machen." Sie streichelte James, der neben ihr auf dem Sofa saß, durch die schwarzen Haare. „Außerdem hast du noch Ron, er wird auch seinen Teil leisten." Schon komisch, dass sie anderen Mut machen konnte, während sie selbst genau dieselben Ängste hatte und sie einfach nicht los wurde, wunderte sie sich still.

„Darum mach ich mir ja so Sorgen! Ron wird immer derjenige sein, der 'Ja' sagt, während ich die blöde Neinsagerin sein muss, damit das Kind nicht völlig verkorkst wird."

„Vielleicht wächst er ja an seiner Aufgabe und wird zum verantwortungsvollen Vater," überlegte Alexandra, runzelte dann aber die Stirn und schüttelte den Kopf. „Stell dich vorsichtshalber auf die Rolle der Neinsagerin ein."

„Sieh es doch mal so: Wenn du eine Tochter kriegst, wird sie was Mode angeht immer up to date sein und falls es ein Junge wird, kannst du ihm genau sagen, was Frauen wollen." Sagte Luna, die sich bereits an ihre Rolle als Stütze für die anderen gewöhnt hatte und immer versuchte, alle aufzuheitern.

Cerenise überlegte kurz und nickte dann stolz. „Stimmt. Ihm oder ihr wird keiner was vormachen können."

„Und du wirst das Leben deiner Kinder auch nicht kaputt machen, Ginny." Fügte Luna hinzu.

Ginny nickte, auch wenn sie alles andere als überzeugt war.

Immerhin brachte sie diese Kinder nicht gerade unter den besten Umständen zur Welt. Die Situation zwischen ihr und Oliver war in den vergangenen Monaten immer komplizierter geworden und inzwischen schienen die Grenzen, die sie gesetzt hatten, als sie entschieden, weiterhin einfach nur Freunde zu bleiben, immer mehr zu verwischen. Jedes Mal, wenn er bei ihr war, lag sie bei ihm im Arm oder kuschelte sich an ihn. Sie wusste, dass sie das nicht tun sollte, denn das machte die Situation nicht einfacher, aber sie konnte einfach nicht anders. Zuerst hatte sie es geschafft, ihr Verhalten auf ihre Schwangerschaft abzuwälzen, aber langsam wurde ihr klar, dass sie sich so benahm, weil sie es wollte. Sie wollte ihm nahe sein... Aber ob er das auch wollte war eine andere Sache. Immerhin trug sie seine Kinder unter dem Herzen, also musste er ja nett zu ihr sein. Das hieß nichts. Selbst wenn sie zusammenkommen würden, würde es doch irgendwie den Anschein haben, dass sie es nur wegen der Kinder taten. Das war nicht richtig.

Ginny wurde durch die aufgebrachte Stimme von Luna aus ihren Gedanken gerissen.

„Katy? Was hast du?!"

Ginny sah zu Bills Frau, die sich den Bauch hielt und gerade versuchte aufzustehen.

„Irgendwas stimmt nicht."

„Verdammt, warum dauert das so lange?!" Molly Weasley lief aufgebracht durch den Warteraum des St. Mungo's Krankenhauses. „Katy ist jetzt schon seit vier Stunden da drin! Und zu ihr lassen sie uns auch nicht!"

„Molly, beruhige dich, Bill ist bei ihr." Arthur hielt seine Frau am Arm fest und versuchte, sie zum Stehenbleiben zu zwingen. Doch Molly machte sich einfach los und marschierte weiter auf und ab.

„Es könnte wenigstens mal jemand kommen und uns sagen, was los ist!"

Ginny rieb sich die Schläfen. Wenn ihre Mutter noch länger so herumkeifte, würde sie morgen taub sein. Sie saß zusammen mit ihren Freundinnen, deren Kindern (also nicht nur die im Bauch, auch die Jüngeren.. oh well) und ihren Brüdern auf diesen harten, unbequemen Krankenhausstühlen und wartete darauf, dass sie etwas über den Zustand von Katy erfuhren. Wie es aussah, hatten die Wehen eingesetzt, obwohl der Stichtag erst in einem Monat hätte sein sollen.

Ruth und Rodney, die jüngsten Kinder von Katy und Bill, saßen zwischen Cerenise und Ron und sahen ziemlich verloren aus. Beide Eltern irgendwo in diesem riesigen Kasten, ihre dreizehnjährig Schwester Hannah in Hogwarts und die Großmutter lief Amok, während alle anderen stumm in die Gegend starrten und warteten.

Ginny seufzte und hievte sich hoch.

„Kinder zu mir." Orderte sie an und zeigte auf die anwesenden Zwerge: Ruth, Rodney, Sean, der siebenjährige Sohn von Lee und Choga, und Joshua, der zehnjährige Sohn von Penelope und Percy.

„Ich geb ein Eis aus."

„Ich komme mit, das Rumsitzen hier macht mich wahnsinnig." Cerenise erhob sich ebenfalls schwerfällig. „Gehen wir in den Teapot? Die haben da einen süßen Kellner."

„Das ging aber schnell." Ashton sah verwirrt zu den Kindern, die um Ginny und Cerenise herumstanden. „Ich dachte, so ne Schwangerschaft dauert zwei Jahre."

„Bei Elefanten." Schnaufte Ginny. „Arbeiten Sie eigentlich jeden Tag, oder warum sind Sie immer ausgerechnet dann hier, wenn ich herkomme?"

Ashton grinste schief. „Ich übernehm jede Schicht, die ich kriegen kann."

„Wunderbar." Seufzte Ginny und bugsierte die Kleinen mit Hilfe von Cerenise an einen freien Tisch.

„Ist er nicht niedlich?" Flüsterte Cerenise Ginny zu. Diese verdrehte nur die Augen.

Nach einigen Minuten trat er wieder zu ihnen, um die Bestellung aufzunehmen. „Was hättens denn gern?"

Sean und Joshua riefen sofort aus, was sie wollten. Nach einem aufmunternden Lächeln von Ginny bestellten auch Ruth und Rodney ihr Eis.

„Ich nehme... einen Erdbeerbecher." Cerenise lächelte Ashton zuckersüß an. Dieser schaute verwirrt drein und wandte sich dann an Ginny. „Mutti?"

„Wasser. Still. Ohne Eis. Keine Zitrone. Auch nicht, wenn sie eine ganz neue Züchtung aus französisch Guinea sind."

Ashton kicherte und verließ den Tisch wieder.

„Du kanntest ihn auch schon?" Fragte Cerenise neugierig.

Ginny verdrehte die Augen. „Oliver hat von meiner Schwangerschaft erfahren, als ich Ashton - so heißt der Spinner - angeschrien habe, er solle mich nicht aufregen, weil ich schwanger bin und bei meinem letzten Besuch hier bin ich wegen seiner blöden Fragen nach Kandis in Tränen ausgebrochen."

Cerenise lachte. Die Kinder warfen ihr verwirrte Blicke zu.

Ginny entschied, dass es am besten wäre, die Kleinen irgendwie abzulenken, also plapperte sie einfach drauf los.

„Joshua, freust du dich schon auf Hogwarts?"

Joshua zog die Nase kraus und schüttelte seinen Kopf. Wie alle Weasley-Kinder hatte er feuerrotes Haar. Er hatte hellbraune Augen wie Percy und sah seinem Vater auch sonst erschreckend ähnlich.

„Schule ist doof." Erklärte er.

Ginny lachte. Als Percy Jr. kurz vor seinem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts gestanden hatte, hatte er es kaum ausgehalten, endlich loszufahren. Von den roten Haaren abgesehen glich er mit seinen grauen Augen und den weichen Gesichtszügen zwar eher seiner Mutter, aber den Charakter hatte er eindeutig von Percy geerbt. Armer Junge.

Irgendwie erleichterte es Ginny, dass zumindest Joshua eine gesunde Einstellung zur Schule hatte.

„Nein, Schule ist nicht doof." Widersprach die achtjährige Ruth kleinlaut.

„Genau." Pflichtete ihr kleiner Bruder Rodney ihr bei.

„Ich fand Schule auch immer doof." Bemerkte Cerenise. „Aber ich war auch nicht in Hogwarts."

In diesem Moment kam Ashton an den Tisch und stellte die bestellten Eis und Ginnys Getränk auf den Tisch.

Als die kleine Gruppe etwa eine Stunde später wieder im Wartezimmer eintraf, das überfüllt von Weasleys war, lief Molly aufgeregt und mit einem strahlenden Lächeln im Gesicht auf sie zu.

„Wir haben es eben erfahren!" Sie beugte sich zu Ruth und Rodney hinunter. „Eure kleine Schwester ist auf der Welt und eurer Mutter geht es gut, ist das nicht schön?!"

Ruth und Rodney sprangen aufgeregt auf und ab.

„Kommt mit, euer Papa ist da hinten." Dann führte sie die Beiden zu Bill, der schweißnass, aber glücklich, die Gratulationen seines Vaters und seiner Brüder annahm.

Kurz darauf stand Molly wieder vor Ginny und Cerenise. „Oh, ihr werdet nicht erraten, wie sie sie genannt haben!" Rief sie frustriert aus.

Ginny lächelte mitleidig. Für ihre Mutter musste es wirkliche in Schock sein. Aber das war es immer. Egal welchen Namen Kinder bekamen, sie hatte immer etwas auszusetzen. Genau deswegen hatten ihre Söhne und deren Frauen es sich auch zur Angewohnheit gemacht, vorher nichts vom Geschlecht oder dem Namen zu erzählen.

„Zahara!" Molly schaute die beiden jungen Frauen vor sich verzweifelt an. „Es gibt so viele schöne Namen für Mädchen! Warum denn nicht Charlotte? Oder Mary? Diese Modenamen sind doch alle seltsam! Bitte, versprecht mir, dass ihr euren Kindern normale Namen gebt, ja?"

Cerenise und Ginny schüttelten in Union den Kopf. „Versuch gar nicht erst, einen Namen oder das Geschlecht aus uns heraus zu kriegen, das wird nichts."

„Freu dich lieber über eine gesunde Enkeltochter, als über den Namen zu lamentieren." Bill trat lachend zu ihnen. Er hielt seine Tochter und seinen Sohn an den Händen.

Cerenise und Ginny beglückwünschten ihn und bombardierten ihn sofort mit Fragen.

„Katy geht es bestens, noch etwas schwach, aber sonst ist alles so wie es sein soll... kleiner als sie sein sollte, aber das ist wohl normal bei Frühgeburten. ... Braune Augen, rote Haare, natürlich."  
„Selbstverständlich." Fügte Molly mit Stolz in der Stimme hinzu. „Alle Weasley-Kinder haben rote Haare und das wird sich auch nicht ändern!"

„Ich würde ja zu gerne ihr Gesicht sehen, wenn mein Kind blaue Haare hat." Flüsterte Cerenise Ginny ins Ohr.

Eine Woche später war Ginny zusammen mit Oliver, Hermine und Fred im Geburtsvorbereitungskurs, der alle zwei Wochen stattfand.

„Verdammt, ich hätte mit Penelope und den Anderen zu deren Vorbereitungskurs gehen sollen." Murmelte Ginny, die auf dem Rücken lag und die Beine angewinkelt hatte.

„Da war kein Platz mehr, wie oft denn noch?" Brummte Hermine, die neben Ginny lag.

„Der Kursleiter ist wahnsinnig! Seit wann wird so was überhaupt von Männern abgehalten?" Flüsterte Ginny, damit Paul, der Wahnsinnige, sie nicht hören konnte.

„Hey, das ist Diskriminierung!" Beschwerte sich Fred, der hinter Hermine kniete und sie an den Schultern festhielt.

Oliver, der hinter Ginny in der gleichen Position hockte, schüttelte den Kopf und unterdrückte ein Lachen.

„Atmen, meine Damen und Herren, atmen. Wuuuuusch. Ganz ruhig und gleichmäßig."

Paul Quinn, fünfunddreißig und Kursleiter aus Leidenschaft, wackelte mit Tappy, seiner Hasen-Handpuppe in der Luft herum.

„Atmung ist die halbe Miete. Sie müssen mit ihrem Partner gleichzeitig atmen. Wuuuuuuusch. Stellen Sie sich vor, wie das Kind aus ihnen herauskommt. Wuuuuusch. Ruhig."

„Ich wuuuuuusch Tappy gleich, wenn er nicht endlich ruhig ist." Ginny richtete sich stöhnend auf. „Das ist bescheuert."

Oliver versuchte, sie wieder nach unten zu ziehen, doch Ginny schüttelte ihn ab.

Paul wandte sein Gesicht und das von Tappy zu ihr.

„Geht es Ihnen nicht gut, Ginger?"

„Ginny." Verbesserte sie genervt. „Und ja, mir geht es nicht gut. Das alles hier kommt mir vor wie eine riesige Verarsche."

Tappy wackelte mit dem Kopf.

„Aber Paul würde niemals jemanden verarschen!" Quiekste Paul mit Kinderstimme.

„Sicher, wie komme ich nur auf die Idee?" Gab Ginny sarkastisch zurück.

Paul zog eine Schnute. „Wenn Mommy nicht atmen will, wie will Mommy dann das Kind auf die Welt bringen?"

„So wie Gott es gewollt hat: Unter normalen Ärzten, ohne Tappy und mit Drogen vollgepumpt, damit Mommy über die Sache schlafen kann!" Gab Ginny gereizt zurück. Die anderen Kursteilnehmer lachten.

„Ginny ist eine schlechte Mommy!" Quiekste Tappy ... ehm, Paul.

„Das sagt man nicht, Tappy!" Antwortete Paul in seiner normalen Stimme und sah den Hasen entgeistert an.

„Jetzt reicht es. Hilf mir hoch, Oliver!"

Oliver sah Fred hilfesuchend an, doch der schien nicht einmal im Traum daran zu denken, sich einzumischen. Er war viel zu froh, dass Hermine nicht den Aufstand probte.

„Ich hab gesagt, du sollst mir hoch helfen!" Rief Ginny wütend.

Oliver zuckte resignierend die Schultern und tat wie ihm gehießen.

Als Ginny stand, ging sie mit wütenden Schritten auf Paul und Tappy zu.

„Also, wie war das eben?" Fragte sie aufgebracht.

„Ginny ist eine schlechte Mommy." Quiekste Paul, um seine Handpuppe kurz darauf erschrocken anzustarren.

„Ach ja?" Ginny packte Tappy an einem seiner Schlappohren und riss ihn Paul von der Hand.

_Ritsch._

Zwei Hasenohren fielen zu Boden.

Paul starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf die Stofffetzen.

Ginny schmiss ihm den Rest von Tappy ins Gesicht und verließ entschlossenen Schrittes dem Raum. Hinter sich hörte sie, wie die anderen Kursteilnehmer in lauten Applaus ausbrachen.

„Sind wir etwas gereizt?" Fragte Oliver, als er mit ihren Jacken unterm Arm neben ihr auftauchte.

„Tappy hat angefangen!"

Oliver lachte. „Ja, Tappy hast du's gezeigt." Dann legte er ihr ihre Jacke um die Schultern.

„Oh Gott, was hab ich da nur getan?" Eine Stunde später lag Ginny in ihrem Bett und fummelte wütend an ihrer Decke herum. Allerdings war sie diesmal wütend auf sich selbst.

„Wie?" Oliver lag neben ihr. Er hatte es sich inzwischen zur Angewohnheit gemacht, bei jedem seiner Besuche noch etwas bei ihr zu liegen und sie in den Arm zu nehmen - damit sie gar nicht erst wieder damit anfing, darüber zu motzen, dass niemand das konnte, weil sie so „fett" war.

Wie immer, nachdem sie im extrem gereizten Zustand etwas getan hatte, wurde ihr erst hinterher richtig klar, was sie angestellt hatte. „Ich hab mich aufgeführt wie eine Furie!"

„Er hat's rausgefordert." Murmelte Oliver.

„Ich hab Tappy auf dem Gewissen!"

„Das war eine Stoffpuppe, kein echter Hase!" Lachte Oliver.

„Für Paul war er aber so etwas wie ein echter Hase!"

„Er kann die Ohren ja wieder annähen..."

Er sah sie nachdenklich an und zupfte an einer Strähne ihres Haares.

„Was ist?"

„Du bist schön."

Ginny versuchte, sich aufzurichten, ließ es nach einigen Augenblicken aber sein. Heute war mal wieder ein besonders schlimmer Tag, was ihre Gelenkschmerzen anging. Wahrscheinlich war sie deswegen auch so ausgerastet im Kurs.

„Mach dich nicht über mich lustig." Murmelte sie. „Ich fühl mich nicht schön. Ich fühl mich breit und aufgequollen und ich bin bestimmt ganz blass."

Er lächelte sie an und sah dann auf seine Armbanduhr. „Ich hab noch eine Teambesprechung, ich muss los." Er richtete sich auf und Ginny, die vorher auf der Seite gelegen hatte, drehte sich auf den Rücken.

„Danke, dass du noch geblieben bist."

„Kein Problem." Er beugte sich noch einmal zu ihr herunter.

Ginny dachte eigentlich, er wolle ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn geben, da er das zum Abschied meistens tat. Doch stattdessen spürte sie kurz darauf seine Lippen auf ihren. Sie wusste zuerst nicht, wie sie reagieren sollte. Ihn wegzustoßen wäre sicher das Richtige gewesen. Doch als er eine Hand auf ihren Bauch legte und sie streichelte, schloss sie die Augen und erwiderte den Kuss.

„Bye..." Flüsterte er etwas später gegen ihre Lippen. Dann sprang er auf, lächelte sie strahlend an und KRACK, weg war er.

Ginny brauchte kurz, bis ihr richtig klar wurde, was er da gerade getan hatte. Er hatte sie geküsst! Sie versuchte verzweifelt, hoch zu kommen, um sich an die Verfolgung des Übeltäters zu machen und ihm die Leviten zu lesen. Doch anstatt sich aufzurichten, strampelte sie mit Armen und Beinen in der Luft herum wie eine Käfer, der durch den Wind gewirbelt und dann auf dem Rücken gelandet war.

_Und genau darauf hat er gesetzt. _Ging es ihr durch den Kopf.

Oh dieser...

**A/N: **_Hach ja. Sagte ich letztes Mal Montag? -hust- wie gut, dass ich nur vorsichtig versprochen hab. Ich bin ja so vorhersehend. -mit einem Hammer liebäugel- -hatte eigentlich vorgehabt, schon längst die ganze FF gepostet zu haben-_

_Nun gut. Wie war das Kapitel? Ich hatte den Kurs beim Schreiben der FF fast vergessen und als es mir dann wieder einfiel, hab ich mir gedacht: Ich erwähn ihn einfach nicht, wird schon keinem weh tun XD Mir fiel einfach nichts 'Spektakuläres' ein, dass es wert wäre, einen Szenenwechsel dorthin zu machen. Aber dann hat das Schicksal zugeschlagen: Ich hab eine alte Folge von Dr. Quinn - Ärztin aus Leidenschaft gesehen, kurz darauf ist mir Mr. Garrison aus South Park und seine Handpuppe Mr. Zylinder in den Sinn gekommen, ich hab den Hasen mener Schwester angestarrt und BUMM!! Paul Quinn und Tappy waren geboren XD_ _(Ich hab irgendwie die Angewohnheit, komische Vögel zu kreieren, ist mir aufgefallen -zu Ashton schiel-)_

_An die Reviewer des letzten Kapitels:_

_**nina1993**: Danke –wiederhol- -lol- schön, dass es dir immer noch gefällt ()_

_**Gwendolyne**: Ich hatte beim Schreiben die Angst, dass er zu süß wird –drop- hätte noch viel tiefer in den Zuckerpott greifen können XD Jo, beim ersten Mal Zwillinge... aber na ja, dann hat man das Schlimmste hinter sich und schlimmer geht's nimmer XD (Drillinge würd nich mal ich jemandem antun)_

_**Tess Granger**: Ja, die Auflistung der Familien war auch für mich wichtig, da ich selbst nicht mehr genau wusste, wer da zu wem gehört und wer noch kommen soll. Hab halt ein schönes Chaos angerichtet, aber ich finde, man kann noch einigermaßen durchsteigen, wenns einem noch mal so vor Augen geführt wird XD – Was das Gefühlsding angeht, haste Recht. Hatte auch überlegt, ob ich das noch ausbauen soll, beim Betalesen, hab's dann aber (Gott weiss warum) gelassen. Ich hab allerdings in den letzten beiden Kapiteln noch was 'ausgebaut', also warum ich's da gelassen hab... Na ja, Fehler, nobody's perfect XD Aber gut, dasses erwähnst, dann achte ich ab jetzt mehr auf so was und hör auf mein innteres Gefühl._

_**h0n3ym0on**: löscht Kommentare? VERSCHWÖRUNG! XD –lol- Na ja... Ashton... Ja, der taucht noch auf. Is ja während des Schreibens zu einem meiner liebsten Nebencharas aufgestiegen XD Obwohl Paul Quinn mir trotz nur einmaligen Auftretens in diesem Chap doch auch sehr gefällt XD wuuuuuuusch –drop- bescheuert XD Danke, dasse dir zwei mal die Mühe gemacht hast, n Kommi zu schreiben : ) –knuddl-_

_**MaLfoysBabyZ**: Thx! Und ja, mich freuts auch, wenn ich wieder regelmäßiger uploaden kann (sofern der alte pc meiner sis sich nicht wieder ins Nirvana aufmacht –bet-), will ja auch nicht fünf Jahre –übertreib- brauchen, bis ich hier alles durchgepostet hab XD_

_**Inlaka: **Jo, Gryffindorturm vergrößern und Snape brauch ne Therapie, nachdem er die alle unterrichtet hat XDD Klar, is unrealistisch, aber da man beim Ffschreiben ja dazu aufgefordert wird, seiner Fantasie freien Lauf zu lassen... Da kommt dann so was bei raus, wenn das jemand wie ich ernst nimmt XD_

_Thx an alle : )_

_So, wir gehen weiterhin in den Endspurt: Noch zwei Kapitel!_

_Tschö!_

_Ganjazuka_


	10. Ende der Freundschaftskiste, noch mehr N...

_10. Ende der Freundschaftskiste, noch mehr Nachwuchs und neue Partnerschaften_

„OLIVER WOOD! DU BEWEGST DEINEN ARSCH SOFORT IN MEINE WOHNUNG, SONST BRICHT DIE HÖLLE ÜBER DIR ZUSAMMEN!"

Lautes Gelächter erfüllte den Pub, in dem Oliver und seine Teamkollegen auf ihren letzten Sieg anstoßen wollten.

„Kriegst du jetzt Anschiss von Frauchen, Ol?" Fragte Butch Glendinning, Sucher des Teams, mit einem fetten Grinsen im Gesicht.

Oliver funkelte seinen Kollegen wütend an.

Der Heuler war unverkennbar von Ginny. Er musste auch nicht lange überlegen, warum sie so wütend war. Seit dem Kuss waren zwei Tage vergangen und er hatte sich schon gewundert, dass sie ihm nicht schon viel eher eine „Einladung" zu sich nach Hause geschickt hatte. Er konnte von Glück reden, dass er gerade in einer Kaschemme in Hogsmeade war und nicht in einem Pub in Muggellondon.

Seufzend warf er einige Münzen auf den Tisch, stand auf und klemmte sich seinen Umhang unter den Arm. Unter immer noch brüllendem Gelächter apparierte er seinem Tod entgegen.

KRACK

Da war er. Er stand direkt vor ihr im Wohnzimmer. Seit zwei Tagen hatte sie darauf gewartet, ihm einen Einlauf zu verpassen und heute hatte sie es dann endlich aus dem Bett geschafft. Seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu schließen schien er genau zu wissen, was ihn erwartete. Das war gut. Vor allem für ihn. Hätte er so getan, als wüsste er gar nicht, warum sie so wütend war und verstand das alles nicht, hätte sie ihn vor lauter Wut sicher umgebracht. Wobei... sie hatte auch jetzt nicht schlecht Lust dazu. Wegen diesem verteufelt guten... blöden Kuss waren ihre Gefühle noch verworrener als vorher und das war alles nur seine Schuld. Was bildete er sich überhaupt ein?!

„Wie konntest du es wagen, mich zu küssen? Ich dachte, wir wären uns über die Freundschaftskiste einig gewesen!" Schrie sie ihn an.

„Du warst dir einig." Murmelte er.

„Was soll das denn heißen?! ICH war mir einig? Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, hast du mir zugestimmt!"

„Was hätte ich denn sagen sollen?!" Gab Oliver aufgebracht zurück und warf seinen Mantel auf den Boden.

„Wie wäre es mit der Wahrheit?! Das wär doch mal eine gute Idee gewesen! Aber du stimmst mir lieber treudoof zu, nur um mich dann zu küssen!"

„Zum Tangotanzen gehören immer noch zwei!"

Ginny öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen. Schloss ihn jedoch sofort wieder.

„Du willst die Wahrheit?" Fragte Oliver, als sie nichts erwiderte. Sie war sowieso schon wütender als er sie je gesehen hatte - und das sollte bei ihrem Temperament was heißen - also konnte er auch endlich Klartext reden. Da sie ihn anscheinend jetzt schon umbringen wollte, konnte er es also eh nicht mehr schlimmer machen.

„Ich will nicht einfach nur 'ein Freund' sein, der zufällig noch der Vater deiner Kinder ist! Ich will nicht einfach nur ab und zu zu Besuch vorbeikommen, um zu sehen, wie es dir geht und ich will ganz sicher nicht, dass die Kinder immer nur dann bei mir sind, wenn ich gerade mal Zeit hab! Ich will _alles_, verdammt!"

Ginny hatte inzwischen ihre Sprache wiedergefunden und schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. „Nur wegen der Kinder zusammenzusein wäre falsch, das siehst du doch auch so!"

„Ich will nicht nur wegen der Kinder mit dir zusammensein, hast du das immer noch nicht kapiert?!" Er trat einen Schritt auf sie zu und nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände. „Ich will es wegen _dir._"

Ginny schüttelte ihn ab. „Warum sagst du mir das erst jetzt?"

„Weil ich vorher dachte, du seist zufrieden damit, so wie es jetzt ist-"

„Das bin ich!"

„Das dachte ich auch, bis du den Kuss gestern erwidert hast." Er fasste sie bei den Schultern. „Wenn du mich nicht willst, sag es mir jetzt und ich werde das Thema nie wieder ansprechen."

„Ich..." Sie senkte den Kopf. Eigentlich wollte sie nichts lieber, als mit ihm zusammen zu sein. Warum also hatte sie das Gefühl, ihm sagen zu müssen, dass es nicht ging?

Plötzlich sah sie Thomas wieder vor sich, wie er neben ihr auf der Couch in Babettes Praxis saß. Sein verletzter Gesichtsausdruck, als sie ihm von dem Seitensprung erzählt hatte... Deswegen hatte sie nie versucht, mit Oliver eine feste Beziehung anzufangen, auch wenn sie es gewollt hatte und deswegen meinte sie jetzt, ihn abweisen zu müssen. Die Kinder waren nur eine Ausrede. Sie bestrafte sich selbst.

„Du?" Hakte Oliver nach.

„Ich hab mich bei Thomas so schrecklich verhalten... Ich sollte nicht wieder..."

Er fasste sie unterm Kinn und hob ihren Kopf an, sodass er ihr in die Augen sehen konnte. „Für die Sache konnte niemand etwas. Es ist einfach passiert... Gerade deswegen solltest du wissen, wie stark die Anziehung zwischen uns ist. Brech uns beiden jetzt nicht wegen Schuldgefühlen das Herz."

Sie sah ihn lange nachdenklich an. Dann zog sie ihn zu sich herunter, um ihn zu küssen. Als sie seine warmen Lippen auf ihren spürte und er seine Arme um sie legte, wusste sie, dass es richtig war. So sollte es sein. So hätte es von dem Moment an sein sollen, in dem sie sich wieder begegnet waren.

Er massierte mit einer Hand die Seite ihres Bauches.

„Ich liebe dich." Flüsterte er gegen ihre Lippen.

„Ich liebe dich auch..."

„Heirate mich..."

Seit sie und Oliver zusammen waren, verging die Zeit für Ginny viel schneller als vorher. Vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass sie praktisch ständig auf der Flucht vor Molly waren, die sie mit Fragen bombardierte.

„Warum jetzt erst?"

„Seit ihr sicher, dass das gut geht?"

„Wann zieht ihr zusammen? Doch wohl hoffentlich noch vor der Geburt der Kinder!"

„Wann wollt ihr heiraten? Doch wohl hoffentlich auch noch vor Geburt der Kinder!"

„Habt ihr noch mehr Kinder geplant?"

„Wann wolltet ihr gleich noch mal heiraten?"

Sie stellte diese Fragen ständig. Obwohl Ginny und Oliver ihr erklärt hatten, dass sie schon nach einem Haus suchten, gab sie sich nicht mit der Antwort zufrieden. Roberta hingegen war, mal wieder, um einiges entspannter. Sie freute sich einfach, dass die beiden endlich zueinander gefunden hatten.

Was das Thema Hochzeit anging, war in diese Richtung kein Wort mehr zwischen den beiden gefallen und irgendwie war das auch nicht nötig gewesen - beide hatten das Gefühl, dass schneller als erwartet etwas in dieser Richtung auf sie zukommen würde, auch ohne Planung.

So vergingen die Wochen zwar etwas stressig -sich zu entspannen war nicht gerade einfach, wenn man andauernd Molly Weasleys Atem in seinem Nacken spürte- aber doch viel schöner für beide als zuvor. Sie genossen ihre neu gefundene Zweisamkeit.

Bis zu einem Abend Mitte März, als Ron plötzlich in Ginnys Küche stand und beiden unbewusst klar machte, dass es ernst wurde.

„Schnell! St. Mungos! Was sitzt ihr hier rum?!" Brüllte er die beiden an. „Hermine und Cerenise ... die Kinder kommen!"

KRACK

Weg war er wieder.

Ginny und Oliver sahen sich erschrocken an, ehe auch sie ins Krankenhaus apparierten.

Wieder war das Wartezimmer mit allen Weasleys, einschließlich Choga, Lee, Harry, Luna und deren Kindern gefüllt. Sie erzählten Ginny und Oliver, dass auch sie alle einen schnellen Besuch von Ron abgestattet gekriegt hatten, der aus kurzem Rumgebrülle und abrupten Aufbrauch bestanden hatte.

Ron und Fred waren bei ihren Frauen, bzw. Exfreundinnen.

Da der restlichen Familie wieder einmal nichts übrig blieb, als zu warten, ließen sich alle auf den harten Plastikstühlen nieder.

„Weißt du, was mir gerade klar wird?" Fragte Ginny Oliver leise.

„Hm?"

„Ich hab Hermines Niederkunft immer als so eine Art Maßstab genommen. Erst wenn sie so weit ist, musst du anfangen, dir Sorgen zu machen, hab ich mir immer eingeredet. Jetzt ist es so weit und mir wird langsam klar, dass ich auch nur noch einen Monat habe."

„Du klingst, als würdest du auf deine Hinrichtung warten," lachte Oliver.

Ginny zog einen Schmollmund. „Mach dich nur lustig über meine Todesangst. Du musst die Riesen ja nicht aus dir herauspressen."

Er grinste sie schief an und legte ihr einen Arm um die Schultern. „Das wird schon alles so laufen, wie es soll."

Als sie im Krankenhaus angekommen waren, war es ungefähr halb sieben gewesen. Inzwischen waren vier Stunden vergangen und Ginny spürte ihren Hintern langsam nicht mehr. Das war zwar eine nette Abwechslung, da ihr sonst jeder Körperteil schrecklich weh tat, aber als angenehm hätte sie es nicht gerade bezeichnet.

Dann, endlich, betrat Ron den Raum. Er sah aus wie der Tod höchstpersönlich. Er war ganz weiß um seine Sommersprossen herum, die Haare standen ihm zu Berge und Schweiß lief ihm übers Gesicht. Der Blick war irgendwie starr.

Molly sprang besorgt auf. „Ist etwas passiert? Geht es dem Kind nicht gut? Oder Cerenise?"

Ron richtete seine Augen wie in Zeitlupe auf seine Mutter. Dann schüttelte er einfach den Kopf. „Eine Tochter. Ich habe eine Tochter." Sagte er mit fast schon verwunderter Stimme.

Alle im Raum atmeten erleichtert auf. So wie Ron dreinblickte, hätte man wirklich meinen können, im Kreissaal hätte sich soeben die größte Tragödie abgespielt.

Molly bestürmte ihn sofort mit den üblichen Fragen. Ron beantwortete alles zu ihrer Zufriedenheit - normale Größe, ausreichend Gewicht, Weasley-Haar, grüne Augen, ihrer Mutter wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten - bis sie auf den Namen zu sprechen kamen.

„Lass mich dir erst sagen: Ich kann nichts dafür! Sie hat den Namen ausgesucht!" Ron hob die Hände, um den Ausbruch, der gleich folgen würde, abzuwehren.

„Jetzt sag schon!" Verlangte Molly aufgeregt.

„... Francoise."

Molly starrte ihren Sohn mit offenem Mund an.

„Ehm ... sagtest du nicht gerade 'Tochter'?" Meldete sich Lee zu Wort.

„Ich weiß. Cerenise meint, das sei ein Mädchenname." Erklärte Ron hilflos und entfernte sich langsam von seiner Mutter, die immer noch wie paralysiert dastand.

„Also ich würde mich auch freuen, wenn sie Ben heißen würde." Bemerkte Arthur fröhlich und trat zu seinem jüngsten Sohn. „Können wir sie sehen?"

„Cerenise schläft. Francoise-"

Molly gab ein leises Winseln von sich. Sie lebte also noch.

„... liegt auf der Babystation, ihr könnt sie euch durch diese Glasscheibe ansehen."

Nachdem sie das neueste Mitglied der Familie begutachtet hatten und Molly in Tränen ausgebrochen war, als sie gehört hatte, dass Francoise Rousseau als endgültiger Name feststand, ging das Warten weiter. Sie hatten immer noch nichts von Hermine gehört. Dann, endlich, um vier Uhr nachts, kam Fred in das Wartezimmer. Er sah mindestens genauso schlimm aus wie Ron, als er von der Geburt seiner Tochter berichtet hatte.

„Sie sind da." Erklärte er matt. Dann wandte er sich an seine Mutter. „Zwei Mädchen. Kimberly und Cadence."

Ginny lachte überrascht. Hermine hatte sich ihre Vorschläge also wirklich noch mal durch den Kopf gehen lassen.

„Wie sehen sie aus?" Fragte Molly.

Fred zögerte.

„Sind sie eineiig?... Fred, jetzt sag etwas!"

„Sieht nicht so aus." Sagte er unsicher.

„Wie sehn sie denn jetzt aus??"

„Die Schwester meinte, ihr könnt sie euch in einer viertel Stunde ansehen..."

„Warum weichst du aus?" Molly sah ihren Sohn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an. „Stimmt etwas nicht mit ihnen?"

„Nein! Alles ist bestens! Nur... bitte raste nicht aus, wenn du sie siehst."

„Da sind sie!"

Alexandra drückte einen Zeigefinger gegen die Glasscheibe, hinter der die Neugeborenen lagen.

Kimberly und Cadence lagen direkt in der ersten Reihe vor der Scheibe, neben Francoise.

„Oh wie niedlich," rief Choga aus. „So wenig Haare auf dem Kopf und trotzdem schon gelockt!"

Haare. Genau das war das Stichwort. Der Flaum auf Cadence' Kopf war feuerrot. Weasley-rot. Kimberly jedoch...

„Braun?! Wie kann das sein?" Molly drückte sich die Nase an der Scheibe platt, um einen genaueren Blick auf die Kleine werfen zu können. Dann drehte sie sich zu Fred um. „Bist du sicher, dass da nichts verwechselt wurde?!"

Fred verdrehte die Augen. „Ja."

„Aber alle Weasley-Kinder haben rote Haare! Von Geburt an!"

„Sie halt nicht." Erwiderte Fred mit genervter Stimme.

Molly wandte sich wieder den Säuglingen zu. Einige Minuten herrschte Schweigen. Dann zuckte Molly zur Überraschung aller die Schultern. „Dann ist sie eben was Besonderes. Wenigstens heißt sie nicht Hank."

Nachdem nun auch die Kinder von Hermine und Cerenise gesund und munter ins Leben gerauscht waren, warteten alle auf eine Nachricht, dass es auch bei Alexandra, Penelope und Ginny soweit war. Molly hatte ihnen ans Herz gelegt, wenigstens im Abstand einer Woche ihre Kinder zur Welt zu bringen. Da schon Hermine und Cerenise an zwei Tagen hintereinander 'geworfen hatten' - so hatte Charlie es genannt, bis er einen Tritt von Alexandra kassierte - sollten die Geburtstage doch nicht zu nah beieinander liegen, das mache es organisatorisch nur noch schwerer.

Ginny war es 'scheiß egal' - so hatte sie es ausgedrückt, bis sie einen Tritt von ihrer Mutter kassierte - wie viele Kinder wie nahe hintereinander Geburtstag feierten, sie wollte es einfach nur hinter sich bringen. Die Panik wurde jeden Tag größer und sie erwischt sich einige Male sogar dabei, wie sie heimlich wuuuuuuuschte.

Oliver versuchte, sie so gut es ging abzulenken. Zuerst schleppte er sie von Hausbesichtigung zu Hausbesichtigung. Er dachte, damit könne er sie bis zur Geburt beschäftigen. Zu seinem Leidwesen fanden sie allerdings bereits nach einer Woche ein passendes Haus. Also griff er zu den Mitteln eines verzweifelten Mannes:

Er ging mit ihr in den Teapot. Wenn sie schon darauf bestand, hysterisch zu sein, konnte er ihr wenigstens einen anderen Grund in Form von Ashton liefern. Hätte er aber vorausgesehen, wen sie noch in dem Café treffen würden, hätte er Ashton zu sich nach Hause für einen fröhlichen Spieleabend eingeladen, anstatt ihn während seiner Arbeitszeit auf seine Freundin loszulassen. ... 'Seine Freundin' Hey, das klang gut. 'Mutter seiner Kinder' Whoa, noch besser. 'Seine Frau' Megawhoa.

„Ah, Mutti, lang nich gesehn! Wo sind 'n die Kinners?"

„Bei ihren Eltern, hoffe ich mal." Grummelte Ginny.

„Wann isses denn bei Ihnen soweit?"

„In drei Wochen." Sie starrte finster in die Karte.

Oliver rieb sich die Hände. Das lief perfekt. Bald würde sie sich nicht mehr über die Geburt, sondern diesen Spardenker beschweren. Aber... war das nicht etwas fies, wie er sie hier in die Falle lockte? ... Nah, harte Zeiten erfordern harte Maßnahmen.

„Dann wünsch ich mal viel Spaß und nich mehr flennen, OK?"

Ginny richtete ihren Blick auf die professionelle Servicekraft. „Ich geb mir alle Mühe. Wasser, oh-"

„Kein Eis, still und ohne Zitrone, ich weiß." Ashton grinste sie breit an. „Und Papi?"

„Kaffee"

„Schwarz?"

„Ja."

„Sicher, dasse nich unsere neue Milchs-"

„Jetzt rausch schon ab!" Fuhr Ginny ihn an und Ashton entfernte sich gackernd. „Also dieser Typ ist wirklich... oh nein...sieh mal, wer da kommt!" Sie starrte auf einen Punkt über seiner Schulter. Wahrscheinlich den Eingang, nahm er an. Er wollte sich gerade umdrehen, als auch schon eine männliche Stimme neben ihm ertönte. Irgendwoher kannte er diese Stimme...

„Ginny! Wie schön dich zu sehen! Du... oh." Thomas starrte auf ihren Bauch. „Oh ... ehm .... Na, dann sollte man euch wohl beglückwünschen." Er richtete seinen Blick auf Oliver und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. „Thomas White, sehr erfreut."

Oliver schüttelte die Hand und lächelte Thomas gequält an. „Oliver Wood."

„Ich bin Babette Hitchley-McGee, freut mich, Mr. Wood."

Erst jetzt bemerkte er die Brünette, die ebenfalls mit Thomas an ihren Tisch getreten war.

Hitchley-McGee... war das nicht diese Psychotante, von der Ginny mal erzählt hatte?

„Wie geht es Ihnen, Ginny?" Fragte Babette mit einem freundlichen Lächeln. Ihr schien die Situation kein Bisschen unangenehm zu sein.

„Oh...gut, gut. Und Ihnen?"

„Es könnte mir gar nicht besser gehen!" Babette strahlte sie an. „Wir haben gerade eben erfahren, dass ich schwanger bin!"

_So schnell ging das also... Musst du gerade sagen... Hör auf mit dir selbst zu diskutieren, Ginny. _

„Oh, das freut mich." Log Ginny mit einem starren Lächeln.

„Hm... ja... also wir setzen uns dann mal da hinten hin. Hat mich gefreut, dich wiederzusehen, Gin. Oliver." Thomas nickte den beiden zu und schob Babette dann in die hinterste Ecke des Cafés.

„Und wegen dem hatte ich Schuldgefühle." Stellte Ginny mit finsterer Miene fest.

„Stört es dich? Ich meine, du..." Oliver verstummte. Wollte er das überhaupt wissen?

Ginny lächelte ihn leicht an. „Ich will nichts mehr von ihm. Es ist nur... komisch, verstehst du? Das geht wohl jedem so, wenn der Exfreund mit jemand anderem zusammen ist."

Oliver nickte erleichtert.

„Ihre Getränke." Ashton stellte Glas und Tasse auf dem Tisch ab. „Was wird's denn? Außer Zwillinge, dass weiss ich ja schon." Fragte er mit einem Blick auf ihren Bauch.

„Jungs." Sagte Oliver.

„Schon über Namen nachgedacht? Ashton is'n feiner Name."

Ginny lachte gepresst. „Das nächste Mal."

**A/N: **_Done. Vorletztes Kapitel online –glitzer- Ich muss gestehen, ich bin nicht hundertpro damit zufrieden, wie ich Ginny und Ol zusammengebracht hab. Jetzt könnte man natürlich sagen: Warum hast du das dann so gemacht, Ganjazuka, du Nuss?! Nu ja, hat schon n Grund (wie immer hab ich also ne Ausrede parat XD): Ich wollte nicht irgendwas schreiben, was ich entweder schon in ner anderen FF von mir hatte (und bei dem, was sich auf meinem PC so tümmelt an FFs, ist es schwer, nicht doppelt gemoppelt zu fahren –lol-) und, vielleicht ist es einigen aufgefallen, in letzter Zeit werde ich mit Ideen für neue FFs nur so überschwemmt und da ich bei denen natürlich auch schon konkrete Pläne habe (also anders als bei dieser FF XD), kann ich auch keine der Ideen verwenden... logisch. Aber na ja. So übel isses jetzt ja nicht geworden, finde ich. Die Hauptsache is ja, dasse sich jetzt endlich ‚wieder' haben! (:_

_Hat mich echt gefreut, dass Paul Quinn und vor allem Tappy Anklang gefunden haben XD Jetzt können sich die Beiden zu Ashton in meine Reihe der schrägen Nebencharas einreihen, höhö._

_Zu den Reviews:_

_**Topgun88:** Also entweder ich hab dich beim letzten Mal schnöde übersehen, oder dein Kommi war noch nicht on –grübel- Na ja, dank ich dir eben jetzt –lol- Ja, Oliver ist toll... wer mag ihn nicht XD Vor allem mit Ginny gefällt er mir Gerade, weil dieses Pairing nicht so verbreitet ist. (Gibt hier zwar auf Englisch einige sehr gute Sachen, aber auf Deutsch herrscht da noch praktisch gähnende Leere.)_

_**h0n3ym0on: **Jo, ich hätte Tappy auch in seine Einzelteile zerlegt... Obwohl... Ne. Ich hätte gleich Paul eine reingehauen, dass es Sterne hagelt XD N Bissel gesunde Aggression hat noch niemandem geschadet –pat- -lol- Was Ashton angeht... ich denke über Merchandise Artikel nach, die würden sich sicher gut verkaufen –rofl- Uuuund wegen dem Special... Nu ja, es kann sein, dass ich mal in der Stimmung dazu bin und mich hinter den PC klemm, um ein HoH Special zu schreiben, im Moment bin ich allerdings mit anderen Stories beschäftigt (erstmal!). Eine dieser Stories ist unter anderem eine Art Fortsetzung von HoH... allerdings geht es da eher um die Kinder von Ginny und Co. in Hogwarts... Obwohl auch die Eltern einige sehr interessante Gastauftritte haben XD Thx, thx, thx X) –knuffel-_

_**inlaka: **Jep, Tappy ist ein Hasschara –lol- da brauch man keine Schwangerschaftshormone, sondern einfach nur weibliche Aggressivität, um auszurasten XD Und et voila (wie schreibt man das XD) nächstes Kapitel on (:_

_**MaLfoysBabyZ: **Jaaaa, auf diesen Kuss habe sogar ich gewartet! (Und ich bin die Autorin, das will was heißen XD Shizo? O.o Ich bin Fan meiner eigenen FF... wie traurig XDD) Ja, Ashton is schon n Checker XD Vielleicht sollt ich mal eine Ashton/Paul/Tappy FF schreiben XD (also nicht so jetzt... –schauder- XD) So... die drei zusammen mit'm Rucksack durch Europa und Tappy fährt das Auto „XD)_

_**Manya**: Also dass er angefangen hat, ist ja wohl nicht zu bestreiten XD Ginny gefällt mir genervt irgendwie am besten – dann kann ich mal meinen inneren Schweinehund rauskehren XD_

_**nina1993: **Was den Namen Zahara angeht... –lol- Da musst du meine Mutter anschütteln XD Wir zwei haben ungefähr zwei Stunden im Wohnzimmer gesessen und uns Namen überlegt, nachdem ich die FF angefangen hatte und alle schwanger waren XD Der Vorschlag kam von ihr –lol- kennt wohl eine, die so heißt und da ich einen ungewöhnlichen Namen brauchte... Die restlichen Namen sind entweder Spontanvorschläge meiner Mutter oder mir, oder sie stammen aus einem dieser historischen Liebes- (Porno –hust-) Romane, die sie ließt XD_

_**Gwendolyne:** Jetzt geht's weiter! XD –löl- Ja, Oliver... also wenn's den echt geben würd und der so wär... so schnell könnt der gar nicht gucken, wie ich den in Handschellen gelegt und abgeführt hätte XD_

_**Tess Granger: **Na ja, ich kenne Gott sei Dank niemanden, der genauso ist wie Ashton, er ist allerdings an einen saufrechen Kellner angelehnt, mit dem ich mal das Vergnügen hatte. Nur leider war der dabei nicht so lustig –knirsch- Stumpfsinnig... Na ja, na ja. –g- Im nächsten Kapitel erfahrt ihr, was Ashtons EIGENTLICHE ‚Berufung' ist... dann kann entschieden werden, ob er stumpfsinnig ist XD Obwohl jetzt ja alles darauf hinweist... Er ist rotzfrech, redet wie'n Verkäufer auf'm Fischmarkt hier bei uns in Hamburg (Sekunde mal... so red ich auch manchmal XD) und sagt generell nicht wirklich schlaue Sachen... Na, wie schlau er ist, entscheidet wohl lieber jeder für sich XD_

_**HexeLea: **Thx! Freut mich immer, wenn wer über meine Stories lacht. Das zeigt mir, dass mein Humor nicht so ganz einsam ist –lol- _

_So, sollte ich wen vergessen haben tut's mir leid und wenn eine Review noch nicht on sein sollte... ist Schuld XD_

_-kurz die Werbetrommel raushol- Ja, das muss jetzt sein XD Einige der Reviewer, die regelmäßig HoH kommentieren, sind mir schon in anderen Stories von mir aufgefallen (das freut mich natürlich) und da dachte ich, ich nutz jetzt mal die Gelegenheit hier, da das meine beliebteste FF ist und erwähne mal ganz unverbindlich einige andere FFs von mir, die mir am Herzen liegen. Natürlich verfolge ich damit auch einen höheren Zweck –lol-_

_Also, 1.: _**On Air**_ – Ginny wird von Fred und George dazu... überredet (ganz nett natürlich –hust-), eine Woche lang eine Radiosendung co zu moderieren und dort dann Werbung fürs WWW zu machen. Sie landet in keiner anderen Radiosendung als der von Lee Jordan und das Unglück nimmt seinen Lauf –lol- Ich verrate jetzt wohl nichts unerwartetes, wenn ich sagen, dass es natürlich auf Ginny x Lee hinausläuft. Ungewöhnliches Pairing, ABER! So was mag ich ja –g-_

_2.: **Draco's Lament** – Draco x Ginny Geschichte aus der Sicht (und direkt von) Draco erzählt. Spukhäuser, freche Geister, Tricktüren und Schlafzimmer... mal so kurz beschrieben XD_

_3.: **Fred's Lament** – Fred hat einen Plan für das kommende Jahr: Er wird Angelina dafür vernichten, dass sie ihn sitzen gelassen hat, nur um mit Krum abzuhauen und er wird seiner Mutter zeigen, was eine Hake ist, nachdem sie ihn und George dazu gezwungen hat, nach den Sommerferien wieder nach Hogwarts zu gehen und den Abschluss zu machen. Zu sagen, er sei wütend, ist eine Untertreibung und so spinnt er seine üblen Pläne (Drama XD). In Ich-Form aus Fred's Perspektive erzählt. Comedy pur –lol- Natürlich gibt's auch'n Pairing, das beim Lesen nicht zu schwer zu erraten sein dürfte. (Wer meine Stories kennt, dürfte auch wissen, wo so meine Vorlieben liegen, Pairingmäßig, wenns um die Twins geht –lol-)_

_4.: (noch nicht gepostet, but to come) **Frek Out** – wie in On Air einmal nebenbei erwähnt, steht George auf Kriegsfuß mit Hermine, nachdem sie ihm ein neues Produkt verboten hat, dass er auf den Markt bringen wollte. Jetzt schlagen sie sich regelmäßig die Köpfe ein und tun alles, um den anderen zu erniedrigen. Ungewollt ziemlich comedy-mäßig –lol- George x Hermine_

_Ja, ich habe es mir zur Aufgabe gemacht, das Twin/Hermine Pairing etwas zu verbreiten im Deutschsprachigen Raum –lol- insbesondere Fred/Hermine. Da **Erschütternde Zusammenstöße** ja schon ein recht guter erster Versuch von mir war, Leute dafür zu erwärmen... Na ja. Wer ebenfalls Interesse an diesem Pairing hat und im Englischen bewandelt ist, sollte mal einen Blick in die englisch sprachige Sektion dieser Seite werfen X) _

_OK... das war ne lange A/N XX_

_Aber alles losgeworden XD_

_Baba, _

_Ganjazuka_


	11. Aufgewacht, Der Exorzist und gute Aussic...

_11. Aufgewacht, Der Exorzist und gute Aussichten_

„Oliver... wach auf... Oliver!"

Oliver drehte sich stöhnend um. Er brauchte einige Sekunden, um sich daran zu erinnern, wo er war. Bei Ginny. Zweifellos war es auch sie, die jetzt an ihm herumruckelte.

„Was ist?" Nuschelte er in sein Kissen.

„Ich glaube, die Wehen haben eingesetzt."

„Oh, schön... WAS?"

„Schau bitte, ob meine Eltern schon da sind... die Eule hätte längst da sein müssen... Aber komm gleich wieder."

„Gut." Oliver sprang von seinem Stuhl auf, der neben dem Bett stand, in dem Ginny nun schon seit fast einer halben Stunde lag.

Als er im Wartezimmer ankam, war erneut die altbekannte Runde versammelt, diesmal auch seine Mutter ... allerdings schien nun absolutes Chaos zu herrschen. Alle redeten durcheinander und keiner saß ruhig auf seinem unbequemen Stuhl.

„Was ist denn hier los?" Fragte Oliver von der Tür aus.

„Oh, Oliver!" Molly und Roberta liefen zu ihm.

„Wie geht es Ginny?" Fragte Roberta.

„Du wirst nicht glauben, was passiert ist!" Rief Molly aus.

„Ginny geht es ganz gut... Was...?"

„Bei Mama haben die Wehen auch eingesetzt!" Rief Percy Jr., der zwischen seinem Großvater und Onkel George stand, aus.

„Penelope auch?" Fragte Oliver ungläubig.

„Ja, vor etwa einer Stunde." Bestätigte Molly. „Und eben vor fünf Minuten auch bei Alexandra! Sie haben sie schon weg gebracht, Charlie ist bei ihr. Oh, ich habe es doch geahnt, alle auf einem Tag!"

Oliver hatte nicht viel Zeit, sich über dieses Timing zu wundern, denn schon tippte ihm eine gehetzt dreinblickende Krankenschwester auf die Schulter. „Entschuldigen Sie... Mr. Wood? Das sind doch Sie, oder?"

Oliver nickte.

„Ms. Weasley brüllt nach Ihnen."

„SCHEIßE, WO WARST DU SO LANGE?"

Oliver taumelte fast wieder rückwärts aus dem Zimmer heraus. „Ich sollte doch schauen, ob deine Eltern schon da sind..."

„DU SOLLTEST ABER NICHT NOCH NETT KÄFFCHEN MIT IHNEN TRINKEN, VERDAMMT!!"

Oliver trat mit in Abwehr erhobenen Händen an das Bett heran und ließ sich wieder auf seinem Stuhl nieder. „Sie haben mir nur erzählt, dass Penelope und Alexandra auch gerade in den Wehen liegen."

„Das hat dich einen Scheißdreck zu interessieren! Falls du es noch nicht gemerkt hast: ICH BRINGE HIER GERADE DEINE SÖHNE AUF DIE WELT!!"

Oliver wandte sich um und sah die Amme, die auf der anderen Seite des Bettes stand, mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Haben Sie ihr irgendwas gegeben, während ich weg war?"

Die Amme lachte. „Nein. Es sieht nur so aus, als würde es ziemlich schnell gehen. Die Wehen kommen in immer kürzeren Abständen. Ihre Freundin hat Glück."

„GLÜCK? SIE HABEN SIE WOHL NICHT MEHR ALLE!" Ginny schlug die Hände über dem Gesicht zusammen. Sie atmete einmal tief durch, dann ließ sie die Hände wieder niedersinken. Sie sah Oliver mit durchdringendem Blick an. „Heirate mich."

Er sah sie verwirrt an. „Natürlich, das hatten wir doch schon besprochen."

„Nein. Jetzt. Bevor die Kinder da sind."

OK, nun machte er sich ernsthaft Sorgen um ihren Zustand. „Wie kommst du jetzt darauf?!"

„Du hast gesagt, dass du mich heiratest, also machst du das jetzt gefälligst auch!"

Oliver lachte nervös. „Wir hatten da doch eher an später geda-"

„Ich will diese Kinder nicht kriegen, wenn ich nicht deine Frau bin, das ist nicht richtig!"

„Das fällt dir jetzt ein?" Fragte er mit einem sarkastischen Unterton in der Stimme.

„WILLST DU, DASS DEINE KINDER IN DER HÖLLE LANDEN? WILLST DU, DASS ICH IN DER HÖLLE LANDE?"

Oliver fiel von seinem Stuhl und kam mit dem Hinterteil hart auf dem Boden auf. „Was soll denn jetzt der Schwachsinn? Seit wann bist du so christlich?" Er stand auf und rieb sich die Kehrseite.

Sie sah ihn mit toternsten Gesichtsausdruck an und sprach die Worte, mit denen Frauen bereits seit Jahrhunderten ihre Männer vernichteten:

„Wenn du mich wirklich liebst, dann machst du das jetzt."

Oliver fiel die Kinnlade herunter.

„Wir haben so gut wie immer einen Priester im Haus, wegen der letzten Ölung und so." Meldete sich die Amme zu Wort.

Oliver schloss seinen Mund wieder und sah zur Amme. Dann wieder zu Ginny. Zurück zur Amme. Dann nickte er. „Holen Sie ihn."

Die Amme sauste aus dem Raum.

„Ich brauche meine Eltern. Und Hermine."

„Was?"

„Ich kann nicht ohne meine Eltern und meine beste Freundin heiraten!"

„Ich... ich hol sie..."

„Und wehe es dauert zu lange!!"

War sie nicht eine absolut liebreizende Braut?

„Molly... Arthur... Hermine... ihr müsst mitkommen."

„Stimmt was nicht?" Fragte Hermine, die Cadence im Arm hielt.

„Heiraten. Sofort." Brabbelte Oliver und taumelte wieder aus dem Wartezimmer.

„NA ENDLICH!"

Die Amme war inzwischen wieder mit dem Priester zurückgekehrt. Dieser stand am Fußende des Bettes und wischte sich mit einem Taschentuch über seine Glatze.

„Hey, das ist total wie in 'Der Exorzist'." Lachte Hermine, als sie hinter Molly und Arthur den Raum betrat.

„POSTIERT EUCH SCHON!" Schrie Ginny und krümmte sich, als eine neue Wehe sich ankündigte.

Oliver schob den Stuhl beiseite, von dem er kurz zuvor gefallen war und stellte sich neben sie.

Hermine sah sich unsicher um.

„STELL DICH NEBEN DIE AMME!"

Sie sprang erschrocken in die Luft und beeilte sich, dem Befehl folge zu leisten.

Molly und Arthur sahen sich unsicher an, ehe sie sich neben Oliver stellten.

„Wartet auf mich!" Roberta kam in den Raum geschossen. „Ich will auch dabei sein!"

„LOS JETZT! ICH HAB NICHT DEN GANZEN TAG ZEIT! DIE KINDER WOLLEN AUCH IRGENDWANN MAL RAUS!"

Der Priester befummelte nervös die Bibel, die er in der Hand hielt. Die Arbeit mit Toten war ihm offensichtlich angenehmer. „Ja dann... Wer übergibt die Braut?"

„Ehm ... ich?" Fragte Arthur.

„NATÜRLICH DU! WER SONST?! GILDEROY LOCKHART?"

„Ich!" Rief er mit einem nervösen Seitenblick zu seiner Tochter aus.

Der Priester nickte und warf Ginny einen raschen Blick zu, ehe er sich an Oliver wandte.

„Das ist zwar nicht unumgänglich für die... Zeremonie, aber vielleicht willst du noch einige," ein erneuter Blick zu Ginny, „schnelle Worte sprechen?"

Oliver lächelte und kniete sich hin, um Ginny in die Augen sehen zu können. Ginny sah ihn mit einem undurchschaubaren Ausdruck in den Augen an und für einen Moment fürchtete er, dass sie wieder losschreien würde. Doch sie sagte nichts.

Er schmunzelte. „Ich hätte wirklich nicht gedacht, dass dieser Tag so enden würde... Ich hätte auch nicht gedacht, dass du letztendlich diejenige sein wirst, die mir einen 'Antrag' macht. Aber andererseits hätte ich mir vor einem Jahr auch noch nicht vorstellen können, dass mich irgendwer so anschreit und in Angst und Schrecken versetzt, wie du. Oder dass ich jemanden in so kurzer Zeit so sehr lieben könnte, wie dich." Er griff nach ihrer Hand und drückte sie. „Gleich als ich dich nach den vielen Jahren im Teapot wieder gesehen habe, habe ich gespürt, dass da etwas zwischen uns ist und ich glaube, dir ging es nicht anders. Ich habe mich sofort so stark zu dir hingezogen gefühlt, wie zu niemandem sonst. Ich wusste, dass ich dich brauche und jetzt, wo ich dich habe, werde ich dich nicht mehr loslassen und so gut dafür sorgen, dass es dir an nichts fehlt, wie ich kann... Ach und wenn dich noch mal jemand mit seinem Kandis zum Weinen bringt, bringe ich ihn um." Sie lachte leise und wischte sich mit der freien Hand eine Träne von der Wange.

„Ich bereue nichts von dem, was in den letzten Monaten zwischen uns vorgefallen ist und das werde ich auch nicht. Nie. Egal was passiert. Du bist alles, was ich mir jemals gewünscht habe und das werde ich niemals als selbstverständlich erachten."

Ginny atmete tief durch und lächelte ihn an. „Bevor ich hier gleich wieder zu diesem keifenden, von Schmerz geplagten Monster werde, möchte ich dir danken." Erklärte sie, mit vom Schreien etwas heiserer Stimme. „Weil du für mich da warst, als andere Hals über Kopf die Flucht ergriffen hätten und weil du mir immer wenn wir zusammen sind, das Gefühl gibst, etwas Besonderes zu sein. Denn so fühle ich mich meistens nicht. Immer wenn ich denke, dass du sicher bald die Nase voll hast von meinen ewigen Tiraden, tust oder sagst du irgendetwas, das mich strahlen lässt. Das hat bis jetzt niemand geschafft, der sich meinem Temperament gegenüber gesehen hat. Es hat auch noch niemand geschafft, mich so zu faszinieren und glücklich und zufrieden zu machen, wie du. Ich habe nie geglaubt, dass man merkt, wenn der Richtige einem über den Weg läuft, aber jetzt weiss ich, dass es stimmt. Ich liebe dich und das werde ich auch immer. Weil du ein Teil von mir bist. Egal wie lange ich versucht habe, mich vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen... Ich kam einfach nicht drum herum, dir mein Herz zu öffnen und ich bin froh, dass du wieder in mein Leben getreten bist."

Oliver strich mit seinem Daumen über Ginnys Handrücken und sah sie mit einem Lächeln an, das ihr zeigte, wie glücklich er in diesem Moment war - so verrückt er auch immer sein mochte.

Der Priester räusperte sich nach einigen Sekunden Schweigens, das nur durch das leise Schluchzen von Molly unterbrochen wurde. „Also... ich überspring mal alles, was _nicht_ nötig ist, OK?"

Oliver sah ihn an und nickte.

„Gut... Willst... Wie heißt du, mein Sohn?"

„Oliver Wood."

„Willst du, Oliver Wood, Ginny Weasley zu deiner Ehefrau nehmen und sie lieben und Ehren, bis das der Tod euch scheidet?"

„Ich will."

„Und willst du, Ginny Weasley, Oliver Wood zu deinem Ehemann nehmen und ihn lieben und Ehren, bis-"

„Ja, ich will." Flüsterte sie. Ihr schien inzwischen deutlich die Kraft auszugehen.

„Äh ... Einwände? Nein? Dann erkläre ich euch hiermit zu Mann und Frau. Sie dürfen die Braut dann... küssen, denke ich."

Oliver beugte sich zu seiner Frau - whoa! - und presste seine Lippen auf ihre.

„Oh, das ist so süß!" Schluchzte Molly.

„Ich glaube, es ist so weit." Murmelte Ginny.

„Alle bis auf den Mann raus." Beorderte die Amme und verfiel sofort in einen geschäftigen Tonfall. „Mr. Wood wird sie sicherlich so schnell wie möglich über die Geburt unterrichten, wir brauchen hier jetzt Ruhe."

Einige Stunden, viele Schreie, Tränen und Beleidigungen später, waren Blake und Korey Wood auf der Welt.

Die Köpfe von beiden waren mit einem feuerroten Haarflaum bedeckt - natürlich das Erbe der Weasley-Gene - und sie hatten hellbraune Augen - wie ihr Vater. Ginny schlief kurz nach der Geburt erschöpft ein und Oliver lief sofort los, um den Anderen zu erzählen, das alles gut gelaufen war. Vor der Tür zum Warteraum stieß er mit Percy und Charlie zusammen.

„Gut gelaufen?" Fragten alle drei gleichzeitig.

„Penelope hat so laut geschrien, dass man sie sicher noch bis nach Australien gehört hat. Wieder ein Junge... Alroy ... ich hoffe, Mutter dreht nicht durch."

„Alexandra hat praktisch die gesamte Geburt verschlafen. Cheyenne. Mom wird ganz sicher durchdrehen."

„Ginny hat geschrien, geheult und wir haben spontan geheiratet. Blake und Korey. Eure Mutter wird sich freuen; beide rothaarig und absolut identisch."

Lachend betraten die Drei den Warteraum.

**Ende... nein, halt.**

_So, meine Freunde der lockeren Unterhaltung, drehen wir das Zeitrad einmal einige Jahre nach vorne und schauen, was unsere Helden noch alles erwartet... _

**Hermine und Fred Weasley** bekamen noch eine Tochter: Joan. Sie arbeiten derzeit an einem Sohn.

**Ginny und Oliver Wood** wurden drei Jahre nach ihrer Hochzeit im St. Mungos Hospital erneut Eltern. Diesmal bekamen sie ein Mädchen: Lynne. Der dritte Sohn folgte zwei Jahre später - Ashton.

**Katy und Bill Weasley** erweiterten ihre Familie noch um ihre Töchter Erin und Amy.

**Cerenise Rosseau und Ron Weasley** sind nicht wieder zusammen - Molly hofft immer noch darauf.

**Choga und Lee Jordan** haben sich nach langem Hin und Her dazu entschieden, noch ein Kind zu kriegen. Diesmal durfte Lee ganz alleine - und unter Aufsicht von Choga - einen Namen aussuchen: Craig Lee.

**Luna und Harry Potter** bekamen noch einen Sohn. Luna war heilfroh, endlich einem ihrer Kinder einen Namen geben zu können, der nicht vorbelastet war: William. Allerdings hat Harry ihm sofort einen 'Spitznamen' verpasst: Remus. So nennen ihn nun alle. Luna hat es aufgegeben, wütend mit der Geburtsurkunde vor den Nasen ihrer Freunde herum zu wedeln, um William durchzusetzen.

**Penelope und Percy Weasley** ließen es noch einmal drauf ankommen. Percy wollte sich unbedingt beweisen. Ergebnis seiner Bemühungen: Scott Weasley. Inzwischen ist jeder davon überzeugt, dass er nur Jungs kann.

**(Dr.) Ashton Samson** arbeitete weiterhin so viel und oft er konnte, um sein Psychologiestudium zu finanzieren. Er bestand sein Examen mit Auszeichnung und seine Doktorarbeit ('Psyche einer schwangeren Frau - Warum sie das alles tun und wie sie es tun') erlangte Weltruhm. Er hat inzwischen mehrere Patenschaften in französisch Guinea übernommen.

**Paul Quinn** ist über den Hörverlust seines getreuen Freundes Tappy nie hinweg gekommen. Er hat sein Leben der Förderung von Gehörlosenschulen in Osteuropa verschrieben. Er erwartet jeden Tag einen Brief vom Nobel-Komitee.

**Dr. Babette Hitchley-McGee-White** praktiziert immer noch. Sie hat inzwischen zwei neue Praxen eröffnet und versucht seit Jahren, Ashton davon zu überzeugen, Teilhaber zu werden.

**Thomas White** kümmert sich indes hingebungsvoll um ihre gemeinsamen Töchter Miki, Chicki und Nicki.

**Professor Severus Snape** sammelt Hassreserven für all die kleinen Weasleys, Woods, Lees und Potters, die ihn bald mit ihrer Anwesenheit in seinem Klassenzimmer beglücken werden. Er wärmt sich schon einmal mit besonderen Gemeinheiten gegenüber den bereits in Hogwarts sitzenden Weasleys auf.

**Kimberly Weasley** bleibt das einzige Kind in der Familiengeschichte mit dunkelbraunen Haaren.

**ENDE**

**A/N:**_ IT'S DONE! I can't believe it... Alle Babys sind da... und mein Baby is jetz erwachsen -schnief- -wird schnell mal etwas überdramatisch- Hach ne... Also. Das war das letzte Kapitel von Head over Heels (wie auch der Schlauste jetzt geschnallt haben dürfte -drop-) und ich muss sagen, was mein Geschreibsel so angeht, gefällt mir diese FF am besten. ô.o Hm. Und jetzt kann ich es auch zugeben: Ich nehme KEINE Drogen. Diese FF ist also nicht unter Einfluss gehirnangreifender Substanzen entstanden, auch wenn's an manchen Ecken und Enden so aussieht. ... Mann, ich schäm mich so... Aber ich bin auch froh, dass das jetzt raus ist und ich sagen kann: JA! So bin ich, das ist mein Humor und es kommt von ganz alleine...hab mich lieb. ... Oder so. Wie schon mal angedeutet liebe ich Übertreibungen und das konnte ich in dieser FF ja mal richtig ausleben -g- (Was auch die Aussicht auf die Zukunft der Weasleys erklärt XD Aber hey... Das is ne Großfamilie. Nehmen wir mal an, alle Weasleys sind so tüchtig wie Arthur... Dann könnte das sehr wohl so aussehen, wenn auch die Söhne und das Töchterchen erstmal loslegen!)_

_Allerdings hat mich mein Hang zu Übertreibungen an dieser Stelle ganz schön in den A gebissen, da ich mich an einer Sequel versuche (Betonung liegt auf versuchen, das Ganze geht das loo runter, if you catch my drift -hust-) und es verdammt noch mal schwer ist, etwas über die Kinder der Weasley-Kinder (könnt ihr mir folgen? ô.o) in Hogwarts zu schreiben, wenn da so VERDAMMT VIELE sind, die ja alle zumindest einmal durchs Bild laufen und n schlauen Satz sagen müssen. Grmpf._

_Öh, was sollt ich noch sagen... Öhm, ja. Wär praktisch für mich gewesen, etwas über Schwangerschaften und Babys zu recherchieren vor dem Schreiben, aber... Ach was soll's. Genies RECHERCHIEREN nicht, sie KREIEREN! -aufgesetzt lach-_

_Aber gut! Bevor ich hier weiter herumphilosophiere und alles langweil, mal zum wichtigen Teil._

_Letzte Worte an meine lieben Reviewer :)_

_**inlaka**: Im Krieg und in der Liebe ist alles erlaubt –lol- Kam das letzte Kapitel jetzt schnell genug? XD_

_**Dragonies**: Durch'nander? Warum? War ich das? XD_

_**MaLfoysBabyZ**: Ja, letztes Kapitel –in ein Taschentuch schneutz- Alles hat ein Ende (nur die Wurst hat zwei), so issas leider. Hätte die FF gerne länger angelegt, aber nun ja... jetz isses so XD Und hätte ich Oliver und Gin schon im fünften Chap zusammen gebracht, hätte die FF bestimmt nur sieben oder so gehabt –hätt dann alles ganz schnell hinter sich gebracht- XD Thomas regt dich uff? Nuya, jedem das seine. Ich find ihn nur etwas... etwas... etwas... Sagen wir so: Er ist genau der Typ, mit dem ich keine fünf Minuten verbringen wollen würde XD Zu nett –lol- Und ich find, er und Babette haben sich verdient –g- -knuffza-_

_**h0n3ym0on**: Hehe, wo ich manche Ideen (Ashton z.B.) hernehme, frag ich mich auch manchmal... is nich grad was, womit ich mich rühmen sollte XD Und weil du so ein großer Ashton-Fan bist... –trommelwirbel- gebe ich dir hiermit sämtliches Verfügungsrecht über ihn, er gehört dir! XD (Und hiiiiiieer ist ihr Herzblatt... Ashton, der sensible Hobbykellner mit Hang zu Nerverein XD). Jetzt, wo du ein Special angesprochen hast... bekomm ich echt Lust, eins zu schreiben... Also isses deine Schuld, wenn ich noch mehr von Ol und Gin raushaue –löl- -knuddel-_

_**nina1993**: Also da hast du dir schon mehr gemerkt, als ich beim Schreiben –g- Soll ich dir ein Geheimnis verraten? –flüster- Beim Schreiben wusst ich immer nur: Oliver x Ginny und Fred x Hermine. Das war's. Für den rest habe ich zwei Tabellen erstellt, in denen sämtliche Pairings und (alle!) ihre Kinder samt Alter verzeichnet sind... so hab ich Schussel mich dann da zurecht gefunden XDD Mein Gedächtnis ist nicht das Beste –lol-_

_**topgun88**: Komm bloß schnell wieder hoch, sonst kommt die Domina in mir raus –rofl- Na ja, ich versuche, immer so regelmäßig wie es geht hochzuladen (hängt halt immer davon ab, wie ich zu meiner Sis komme). Aber man kann bei mir sicher sein, dass ich alle meine Stories über kurz oder (nicht allzu) lang beende. (: Danke für das Lob –freu-_

_**Zutzi alias susi**: Autsch... –tröst- Wenn ich mir vorstelle, dass mein PC sich ins Nirvana verabschieden würd... (Das sag ich lieber nicht zu laut. Nachher hört der das und kommt auf Ideen. Klapperkiste –drop-) Ich hoffe mal, er lässt sich doch noch irgendwie retten, oder es gibt sonst ne Lösung! Freu mich, dasse die Geschichte übersetzen willst und es macht nichts, wenn es länger dauert. Ich freu mich überhaupt, dass wer sich mit meiner Story in der Richtung befassen will hihi (Hatte schon überlegt, es selbst zu machen, aber dank dir hab ich den Stress jetzt nicht XD Meine Ritterin in strahlender Rüstung –lol-)_

_Nuja. Ich hoffe, das Ende war im Sinne aller und ich war nicht zu Hals über Kopf (muahahahaha ... haha ... ha.), was alles angeht, aber beim Schreiben dachte ich mir einfach: „Ok.. die Babys kommen... irgendwas muss noch passieren... Heiraten? Jo, heiraten klingt gut und ab dafür." In der Erstfassung waren allerdings die „Gelübde" nicht da, aber dann sah das alles etwas ZU hüh hott aus für meinen Geschmack. Also hab ich sie noch geaddet. (Wen interessiert das?)_

_Also, zumindest kann nicht jeder behaupten, so geheiratet zu haben XD_

_So, dickes Danke an alle, die die Geschichte gelesen haben!! –allen mal kräfit und ne halbe Stunde lang die Hand schüttel- -lol- Und danke an alle, die jetzt das letzte Chap noch kommentieren werden –smile-_

_Nun denn._

_Vielleicht sieht man sich ja in einer anderen FF von mir wieder. (Was nicht heißen soll, dass mir nicht diejenigen aufgefallen sind, die neben Head over Heels auch meine anderen FFs kommentieren. Das freut mich echt -hüpf-)_

_So long... Bye, bye. Adios. Sayonara. Arrivederci - oder so._

_Ganjazuka -salutier- _


End file.
